


Wicked Thoughts

by CallMeMira



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, F/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:23:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 61,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23009272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeMira/pseuds/CallMeMira
Summary: You are Y/N, a hunter living with the Winchesters. On a hunt, you meet your soulmate - who just so happens to be the King of Hell. This is your story.There's some canon, non-canon, and... well a lot of word porn.
Relationships: Crowley (Supernatural)/You
Comments: 23
Kudos: 121





	1. Bait

Another day, another hunt.

This case you found had you ordering drinks at a bar in Tennessee. Standard vamp-abducting-damsel case, easy job. The tight black dress and dagger pumps you chose to wear, not so easy. The place was on the higher end; compared to the dive bars you always hunted in, so that was a plus. You approach the bartender and order a drink, signaling to Sam and Dean that ‘everything is a go.’ Dean nods at you and they both take a seat in a booth in the corner of the bar.

_At least I can drink while I am waiting for this dumbass to approach me._

**< Sam and Deans POV>**

“Did we really have to use her as bait for this one?” Sam asked, “We probably could’ve just scoped out the place until the next attack.”

“Y/N is just as good a hunter as the both of us, plus we’re watching her fine.” Dean replies, looking back over to you. Dean takes a bite of the burger he ordered and goes back to watching you.

“Dean.” Sam adds.

“Sammy, she’s fine jus-“ Dean argues before Sam interrupts him, gesturing to a man approaching the table, “Dean.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Dean sighs leaning back into the booth. He looks up and sees the King of Hell obstructing his line of sight on you, “this is all we need right now, just… awesome.”

“Hello boys.” Crowley greets with a smirk, “Little hostile, are we? I didn’t even ask you for anything yet.”

“What do you want Crowley?” Sam asks, trying to read the King of Hell’s expression while watching you. Neither of the boys acknowledged Crowley’s presence, well at least not long enough for him to appreciate it.

<Huh? They’ve got their eyes on something.>

“Hey, my eyes up here boys.” Dean looks up at Crowley and raises is brow. Crowley continues, “You’d think your dad would have taught you some basic manners.” When Dean looks back away from him without responding, Crowley turns to try and find what they were looking at.

“Could you come back, never?” Dean mutters, “I am so close to kicking your ass, and you haven’t even been here ten minutes.”

Crowley continues to stake out the room and laughs, “personal record.”

**< Your POV>**

_This wasn’t right, he should’ve shown himself by now._ You look toward Sam and he sees you shrug. _Guess it’s time to call it. This vampire is nowhere to be found, might as well get another drink and get back to the boys._ You order your whiskey neat and start to walk to the table in the back. _Who is that?_ You see a man, dressed in a full suit standing by the boys. As you get closer to the table, you feel a strong aura coming from him with a hint of sulfur in the air. Dean mouths ‘hotel’ to you but you find yourself walking closer to the table, unable to halt your movement.

“Alright, I think our tip on this one was total shit.” You say getting the full attention of the table. Sam slides into the booth to the other edge and Dean lets out a sigh.

“Awesome, great to know we could’ve possibly avoided this interaction.” Dean was already frustrated that you didn’t listen to him. Now you were on a pointless hunt, stuck with-

“And who is this ravishing woman?” Mystery guy asks coming closer to you. _Fuck that accent, he is intoxicating._ He grins and holds his palm out to you.

“Y/N Winchester. Nice–“ Before you can even put your hand in his Dean blurts, “Oh, hell no. This is not going any further than that. We kept you away from him for a reason.”

“Are you kidding me Dean,” you respond, “what’s your deal, did somebody delete your porn bookmarks or something?” The man in front of you laughs and you hear Sam cough, trying to stop himself from laughing at your comment. Dean immediately stops talking and goes back to eating his burger. You raise you brow at him and wait for his response; but all he gives you is a nod, gesturing for you to go ahead.

“Nice to meet you.” You finish.

“The pleasure is mine darling, Crowley. King of Hell.” He takes your hand in his and gives it a light peck, sending a jolt up your spine. You look towards both the boys, but their silence spoke a thousand words.

H _e’s actually serious. And hotter than I pictured._

A grin appears on his face that makes you think, _DID I JUST SAY THAT OUTLOUD?_ By judging by the boys’ expressions, maybe you were just being paranoid. You slide further in the booth and ask, “are you joining us?”

“Are you sure you’re a Winchester? You’re much more” he takes a seat next to you, “pleasant.” You can feel the heat radiating off of him, and quickly adjust your dress.

“That’s rich.” Dean scoffs.

_< bloody fucking hell that dress leaves nothing to the imagination_>

You hear his voice in your mind and turn you head slightly to face him. His eyes roam over your body, and he lets out a deep hum.

“So, what do you want?” Sam asks. Crowley takes his eyes off of you for a second and replies, “quid pro quo? I’ll help you with this hunt. I just need some rouge demons taken care of.”

Dean utters, “Dude, you’re here. The vamp isn’t. He probably caught wind of us and is already halfway across the country by now.”

“I have sources that can track it down. So – “ Crowley is interrupted by Sam, “why don’t you just do it yourself?”

“Bad for business. Seeing that a demon problem is your ‘business’ I don’t see why you would object.” Crowley says matter-of-factly. His commanding presence sends another wave of chills into your body, and he picks up on it quicker than you can stop it. You can hear Sam agree with him and start to discuss the details of the hunt, but the voices fade from your mind as you feel a presence slide gently against your thigh. You look down and see nothing, then at Crowley to see a smirk on the edge of his lips. _I’m going crazy._

You feel the presence again, slowly gliding up your leg into your dress. Your lace panties you decided to wear slowly pulled to the side and you felt a finger dip into your pussy. “Mmm…” you lightly moaned feeling another finger enter, your head turns to Crowley and you see him locked onto your lust driven eyes and he raises a brow. _Fuck Crowley!_

“That sound alright Y/N?” Sam asks. Clearly you were not caught up on the conversation. You’d have to just fake this one and catch up later. “Yeah…” you stutter, “just feeling the aftereffects of these heels.”

_< Fuck, if she’s moaning for just my fingers, imagine her wrapped around my cock.>_

“Ahem, so what are we-“ you begin to address the missing vampire feeling the hand vanish. Your cheeks flush red when you register what you just heard, looking at Crowley again you ask, “What?!”

“Love, I didn’t say anything.” He replied with a smirk on his face.

“Yeah, have to agree with him on this one.” Dean jokes, “maybe you had one to many.” Dean gestured a drinking hand and Sam slapped him on the shoulder. _I’ve only had two drinks; I know what I heard._ With a confused look on your face, you see Dean start to stand,

“Alright. Back to the hotel, we’ll meet up in the morning and take out the demons nearby. Y/N, stop talking to him and hurry your ass.”

“Ok. See you guys in the morning.” You reply, watching them leave, “alright, what’s going on. Are you messing with my head or something?!” You blurt to Crowley, shocking him at your sudden outburst. You slide a little closer to where Sam was sitting, just to put a little unwanted distance between the two of you.

“Love, I really have no idea what you’re talking about.” He smugly states. _Come closer, please._ Your eyes shift from his eyes to his mouth quickly, an action that he notes. He snaps his fingers and a glass full of amber liquid appears on the table in front of you both.

_How I would love to bend her over this table._ You heard that clear as day. Maybe you could get him to admit to what he was doing.

“You know,” you start, “if all these people weren’t here, I wouldn’t object to that.” Your advances surprise him and you take a sip of your drink.

“With a snap of my fingers I can fix that,” He teases, “wait… you can hear me too?” Curious, he quirks an eyebrow in your direction.

“I’ve heard it all.” You reply blushing at his thoughts.

He coughs, _must’ve never been caught for his R rated thoughts before._

“Oy, you enjoyed all of it.” He blurts, unable to contain that thought.

“Aha! You must be doing something! How are you reading my thoughts?” Questions run from your mouth. _Is this why the boys didn’t want me near him?_

“Love, I didn’t ‘do’ anything.” You search his eyes for signs of deviance but its hopeless. His hand moves to your knee and a light shock runs through both of you. Sounds of your heartbeat fill your ears and you watch his eyes flicker between your lips and eyes.

“What are you doing to me?” He silently asks, he sounds sincere.

The thumping gets louder.

His eyes flicker again. _I can’t hold back much longer._

_Then don’t._

His lips quickly capture yours in a heated kiss for dominance. Pushing you against the booth seat, you feel him pressing his chest closer.

“Did you enjoy me teasing you in front of everyone?” He asks slipping a hand down your dress, “I heard your thoughts about me too. How I would fuck you so hard right now.”

“Yes… please.” You moan in the breaks he gives you. When your approval escapes your lips, he snaps his fingers and you find yourself in your room.

“Are you sure about this,” He begins, “this could be a spell. Something is going on… this is different.”

_Never thought the King of Hell would care._

“Love, your brothers will hunt me for eternity if I took advantage of you.”

“Please, I want this-” you grab his tie and kiss him with fervor, not caring about what your brothers would say. His hands run up your back and to your neck, passionately kissing you back. Pushing you against the door, he grips your hands and holds them above your head. You feel his groin rubbing against you and can’t hold back the moan that escapes your lips. “Crowley…”

“Yes love, do you want more?” He teases rubbing his growing member harder as he leaves hickeys down your neck. “Tell me what you want.”

Quickly you switch positions, pushing him against the door. You run your hands down his suit and remove his coat and jacket. Slowly, your hand runs down to his covered cock – _fuck, that’s –_

_“_ Didn’t your brothers tell you why I sold my soul love?” He says grinning.

“Of course,” you begin, “I just thought they were kidding.” Unable to hold back your curiosity your hand runs into his trousers and starts pumping him.

“Fuck, just like that…” he moans, “Y/N, you’re turning me into a blubbering mess.”

“Mmm… and we haven’t even gotten to the fun part yet.” You kneel down to your knees and remove his belt, “may I my King?”

“Oh… yes Y/N” he groans at his title coming from your lips. Pulling his boxers off with his jeans, his cock springs free already leaking with precum. Gripping the base you start by licking the tip and pumping him slowly. Looking up at Crowley you see him roll back his head onto the door – _Enjoying yourself, my king?-_ he looks down just in time to see you take his cock into your mouth and moan sending a jolt up his entire body.

“Fucking hell Y/N!” He shouts, running his hand through your hair. Your head bobbed repeatedly on him, every time taking more of him into your mouth. “That’s it…” His grip tightened on your hair and he starts lightly thrusting into your mouth. Eying him, you see his head thrown back and hear the uncontrollable moans coming from his mouth. _So fucking sexy._ Hearing this, he starts thrusting faster, “yes, take it…Y/N. I’m going to cum…”. When you hum around his cock, that’s what finally sets him off. His hands grip you, holding you against groin making his cum slide down your throat. You moan around him, and his grip loosens on you. Letting him go with a ‘pop’, he grips your wrists to help you stand.

_I need you._

His arms wrap around your waist and pull you toward him in a heated kiss. Snapping his fingers you find yourself trapped between him and the bed, both completely undressed. He thrusts himself against you and groans when he feels how wet you are for him.

“That will come in handy in the future…” you moan kissing up his neck.

“Hmm…. Already thinking of next time,” he proudly grins, “I’m just that good, and you haven’t even had me inside of you yet.”

“Well, what are you waiting for?”

That was all he needed, he grips his cock and teases your clit, making his way toward your entrance and just barely sliding the tip in. _Crowley please!_ He immediately pushes himself into you and groans, “You’re so fucking tight Y/N.”

“Fuck Crowley!” he bottoms out and moves himself slowly in and out testing if you were really ready for him. Your moans echoing in his ears was enough for him to want to pound his cock into you without abandon. He kept at it, slowly fucking you into the mattress, denying himself of that need. “Y/N…” he moaned, dropping his head into your neck softly biting you.

“Crowley, please fuck me harder…” you moaned.

“Love, I can’t hold back…” he warns, not knowing how far he would go, completely intoxicated already by just the feeling of this. _Please._

Crowley grabs both of your legs spreading them further. “Fuck” you moan, feeling him go deeper. Suddenly, he pulls back and slams back into you. He continues this hard, stacatto pace and you scream with every movement, “Oh my….Fuck….Crowley!”. His hand runs up to cover your mouth.

“Not. Too. Loud. Love. Wouldn’t want your brothers to hear” he smirks. He didn’t care if they heard, but he knew his teasing made you hot by how tightly you clenched around him at his remark. His pace increased, still driving into you hard but now at an inhumane pace.

“Crowley… Mmm” you moan through his hand. He grips your hands and pins them down beside your head bringing his body closer to yours. Bringing your legs up to wrap around his waist makes you feel even closer.

“Yes! Take me love….” He moans into your ear, now capturing your lips in another kiss. Your tongues battle for dominance while he fucks you harder. He feels you get tighter and tighter around him, gripping his cock.

“Love I want you to cum on my cock…now”

You feel yourself grasp him and scream his name, “Crowley!”

“Y/N! Fucking hell!” He grunts in your ear spilling himself into you. He continues thrusting into you, riding out his orgasm while letting out short moans. Slowly he removes himself from you and rolls to your side gripping you close to him.

“I must confess, there are no rogue demons. But the leech, taken care of by yours truly.”

You look and him and laugh, _you just wanted to get rid of them._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this intro. chapter. More will be posted soon!
> 
> -Mira


	2. The Right Scenario?

***Ding***

Hearing your phone receive a message, you toss and turn at being grabbed out of your deep sleep. Opening your eyes, you see a beam of sunlight peeking out of the window. Reaching to grab your phone – unsuccessfully – you feel an arm firmly grasp around your waist, and the events of last night playback in your head.

“Love a great movie re-run, but could I get a few more moments,” you hear from behind you.

“Do you even sleep?” You chuckle, turning to look at the man currently preoccupying your every thought.

“No, but you have a very calming presence love. I don’t quite want this to end.” Crowley mumbles, trying to get a grasp of you before you reach toward the nightstand to grab your phone.

[ 2 Unread messages]

| Are you back yet? Heard sounds coming from your room. | - Dean

| Hey, we’re heading out now, meet you back at the bunker. Crowley’s lead was a bust. | - Sam

_Shit they heard us._

“Not everything Y/N, why do you think we kept it quiet?” Crowley lightly nips at your neck, remarking the love bites that previously existed. 

“Honestly, thought you were just being kinky,” you teased, softly pushing him off of you. Getting out of the bed, you start to fix the various pieces of furniture you ‘readjusted’ last night. Finally finished, you hear a snap and are suddenly transported back to your room at the bunker. You and Crowley are standing face to face, in the middle of the room, redressed. You look at him with a grin, _really, couldn’t have just done that from the bed_?

“Love, you’ll know when I’m being kinky. And you gave me a little show fixing everything we put out of place.” He responds gesturing towards the both of you, “I need to research into **this.** ”

“Well, you’re welcome for that. What are you thinking? It’s not like we can just ask the boys for help on this one without them possibly killing you.” You respond.

You see a grin come across Crowley’s face as his ideas for breaking this news flood his mind.

_He would have to say something pretty crass to set them off._

<Hey boys. Finally found someone that could handle my ten inch->

“You are not doing that!” you softly push him, unable to suppress a light chuckle at his scenario playback. _That would actually be pretty funny_. He gives you a light kiss, <well, let’s see how this one plays out>. That last thought is the last thing that you hear before he disappears from the room.

_Shit, this is not going to go well._

You hear a tapping at your door and then Deans voice, “Y/N come on, we’re making breakfast” Dean says from behind the door. Quickly opening the door you look at him, “sweet.”

“So, how’d you manage to get back here before us?” He asks, probably about to start quizzing you about what happened last night judging on the text you got from him.

“Took a shortcut. You know having a GPS isn’t a bad thing.” You joke knowing that the most updated technology he has in Baby is a CD player.

“Fair ‘nough. The ‘demon’ business was total crap. We wouldn’t have left you with the King of douchebags if we knew that,” He explains, walking with you toward the kitchen. His tone changes, “so, someone got a lucky-”

“Yeah… it was like an immediate kind of thing.” You interrupt.

“Good, you need to let loose,” stopping to make you look at him he puts his hand on your shoulder, “just be careful, don’t get your heart broken getting too attached, people can go insane learning about this… lifestyle we have.”

“I doubt I’ll ever see him again; but thanks.” Giving him a soft smile, you both make your way towards the kitchen.

You find Sam plating the table; putting out eggs, bacon and toast. Cass is standing in the corner and he mutters, “Why is he here Sam, he only shows up when he wants something” a little more hostile than his usual demeanor.

“Hey Cass!” You go over to give him a hug. He’s still a little awkward with affection, but he hugs you back. Pulling back and taking a seat at the table, you ask, “why is who here?” You focus on the plate of bacon and munch on a slice before Dean has the chance to claim all of it.

“Y/N…” you hear from behind you, a hand grazes your shoulder before you see Crowley take a seat next to you, “what a pleasure it is to see you again.”

_Shit. Do not say what you were thinking earlier._ “Hello again Crowley,” you respond. Sam and Dean look toward you suspiciously and Cass gives Crowley a death stare.

_< No hug for me? I’m wounded, you’ll love this.>_

“Hello love…,”

_I’d do a lot more than hug you._

Crowley clears his throat and Cass turns his head toward the two of you with a questioning look adorning his face. He looks like he is picking up a signal from his ‘angel radio’, but the way he was focused on you both had you worried something else was going on.

“What is this?” he asks pointing at the two of you. He steps closer to you both and you fake an offended stance.

“Just being polite feathers.” Crowley says, leaning back into the chair doing his best Mr. Burns impression.

_He knows something._

_< Hmm. Tempting to think about last night and paint him a picture.>_

_Do not._

“How are you two doing that?” Cass slams his palm on the table, believing that you were all pulling some sort of prank on him. He looked at the both of you, then at the boys. It was possible he thought they were in on it.

“Chill Cass, they’re not doing anything,” Sam says taking a seat across from you. Dean looks between both of you then at Cass and asks, “What do you mean, doing what?” He points at the both of you then focuses on Crowley.

“They’re sharing a frequency.” Cass says looking at Dean, “I can’t quite pick up on what they’re saying, but I can feel it.”

<Good. I don’t think the blue-eyed baby in a trench coat is mature enough to be listening to us talk anyway>

Hearing this, you lightly slap him on the shoulder, “Oh hush.”

Now everyone is looking curiously at the both of you. <Nice going love, you busted our cover>

_Ugh._

“What’s going on?” Sam asks sitting across from you. _Okay… here’s good cop, now for-_

“What the hell Y/N? What happened last night? What’s going on, did you make a deal with him?” Dean shouts quickly turning into a babbling mess and seconds away from getting his demon blade and throwing Crowley in the dungeon. You could tell the mark was playing on his emotions and he was getting close to losing it.

“Dean, he didn’t do anything I didn’t ask for.” You respond… now regretting the word choice that just spilled out of your mouth.

“What the hell does that mean?!” Dean yells. Both fists are clenched at his sides, and he moves closer; only to be stopped by Sam.

“Dean calm down,” Sam is trying to deescalate the conversation. Was it a conversation anymore or an confrontation?

“Sammy, do you even realize what she’s saying?” Dean is furious, probably regretting leaving you behind last night, “he convinced her to-”

“Dean!” You shout, “I didn’t say anything, you’re thinking too much into this.”

“It’s not a hex Dean, this is something else.” Cass assures, suddenly putting his fingers to the both of your heads. He pulls back and he feels a strong connection between the two of you, “that’s not possible.”

“What are you talking about Cass?” You ask.

“Yeah, what are you saying?” Sam blurts, everyone was watching Cass for an answer. He looked awkwardly at all of you and paced around the room.

“Spit it out feathers!” Crowley demanded. He was on the edge just as much as everyone else. Dean relaxed a little, realizing it was possible that Crowley had no part in this.

“They’re –“ Cass takes a breath, “soulmates.”

“What!” Sam and Dean yell in unison.

<WHAT>

_King of Hell and a human being matched… what kind of game was this?_

“ **This** -” Dean gestures between the two of you, “is not happening.” 

“Dean, you have no right to tell me who I can be with, talk to, fuck, all the above!” You respond anger coursing though you, _you couldn’t lose that feeling you felt last night when you met him._

_< Well. Didn’t think you’d spill it all out in a go love>_

Seconds of silence pass before you register Crowley’s comment.

“Wait… so y’all fucked!?” Dean stands in front of Crowley, the table being the only thing separating them, “you used this connection to take advantage of her?”

“You moron,” Crowley responds, “I would never do that to her. I felt more for her last night then I’ve ever felt for anyone!” Dean started to look furious, like he was going to go insane. Cass looked toward you and mouthed ‘GO’, you needed to get out of there.

_Get us out of here. Now._

Crowley grabs your hand, something that was probably seen as a gesture of his proclamation, but before you went anywhere you say, “text me when you’re ready to accept this”.

* *

You take in your surroundings, you’re in a den. Elegant drapery adorned the walls, expensive furniture and a fireplace decorated the room. Walking over to the couch, you sit down and lean back letting out a deep sigh.

<They’ll come around Y/N>

You hear him and keep your eyes closed, taking deep breaths. _And what if they don’t._ When you feel him take a seat next to you, you open your eyes. His hand moves to your face and he tilts you to lock eyes.

“We’ll figure this out.” You could see the sincerity in his eyes, like it was a deal he was signing. You nod, and rest your head on his shoulder, relaxing and winding down.

You sat for hours and talked, about everything. You both felt more than this connection the universe created between the two of you. “We’re not actually related by blood. John found me when I was young during a hunt. I was living on the streets at the time, my mother abandoned me and left me to my father. He was an abusive drunk, and I couldn’t take living there anymore. I was only nine when I witnessed him tracking down a rugaru. I followed him to the hotel he was staying at and he offered me a home. The three of us were all young when we met, so I’ve always just seen them as my brothers. They’re the only family I’ve ever had.” You explained.

“You know, my mother once tried to trade me for three pigs.” Crowley joked trying to lighten the mood.

“That’s terrible!” you reply, “your mother sounds like an ass.”

“You don’t know the half of it.” He says sighing. Leaning on his shoulder, you listen to all of his stories. Hearing about the history of the world through his eyes was different. It felt more truthful and real.

“Christopher Columbus was a bloody halfwit.” He jokes.

“You’d think they’d update our textbooks… You know, I never saw myself falling for an older man. You might give me a new kink,” you tease looking up into his eyes.

“Hmm… love,” he kisses you softly, “sounds like something we might need to explore sometime.”

“Oh yeah…. How about right now _daddy_?” You moan in his ear, running your hand into his trousers feeling his hardening cock.

“Y/N… you are a woman after my own soulless heart.” He kisses you again this time harder than before opening you lips with his tongue. Your hand wraps around his cock pumping him slowly, testing him. “Your cock is so thick Daddy…” you moan making him let out a long groan at your words. _Fuck I’m already wet for him._

“Let’s test that love…” he says making eye contact with you. One of his hands lightly grasp the side of your neck while the other runs down your waist. He teases down your jaw leaving light kisses and every other one a bite harder than the last. Feeling his hand trail into your panties and run his fingers against your pussy, you moan his name.

“Mmm… you’re soaked for me love.” He says, “you think you can take daddy’s cock again?”

“Yes… please!” <Bloody hell these clothes are restricting> Pushing you into the couch, he grabs your hands and starts grinding his cock into you.

“Beg me Y/N” he orders, “beg for your daddy’s cock like a good girl.”

“Please daddy, fuck me!” you cry out, “I need you!”

<Good girl>

You hear his fingers snap and in no time, he is pushing his cock deep inside of you. “Fuck yes daddy!” you scream.

“That’s right love! Tell me who you belong to!” He says in between thrusts, “Scream for me Y/N!”

He’s fucking you hard into the couch memorizing the feeling of being inside your tight pussy. <Fucking hell, you’re so tight!> He wraps his arms around you, lifting you into his lap. “Show daddy what a good girl you are,” he says short of breath, “fuck yourself on my cock.”

“Yes sir.” You say lifting up slowly and slamming back down on him.

“Yes fuck! Just like that!” he yells, “bloody hell don’t stop!” Riding him with no inhibition, your breasts bounce against his chest in time with you. His mouth attaches your breast while one of his hands knead the other.

“Mmm daddy, you like that. You like fucking me with your enormous cock? Am I being a good girl for you?”

“Yes…. Y/N. But you are far from good.” He moans, looking into your eyes. His head falls back and he closes his eyes.

“Oh daddy, maybe I should just be bad then.” You tease slowing your movements. You take your time lifting yourself off of him, then shove yourself back down onto his cock. He moans your name and you ask, “You like that daddy?”

“Fuck love! Please… faster.” He begs, making you clench around him hearing the King of Hell beg for you to fuck him.

“Make me daddy… I’m a bad girl.” Licking up his neck, you bite hard and he lets out a strangled groan. <Oh you asked for it>

He quickly switches your positions and presses his body firmly into yours. Fucking you with an impossible drive, he whispers in your ear, “teasing daddy like that, you are a bad girl…”

“Please daddy, make me cum!” you scream. He thrusts into you, gripping your waist and biting down onto your neck. “Say my name Y/N!” he orders, “say my name and you can cum!”

“Fuck yes… Crowley! Crowley!” You scream, feeling him release himself into you slowing his thrusts. “Yes Y/N! Love. Fucking. Bullocks.”

Propping himself above you he leaves small bites up your neck, “Told you love. You’ll know when I’m being kinky…”


	3. Blackout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter today :)

Hunting was your life.

Now you regretted it a little. Just a bit. You could be back in your bed, sipping on the finest of liquors while resting your head on the softest silk sheets you’ve ever had the luxury of sleeping and ‘not sleeping’ on. Unfortunately, you were researching last night and found an open-close case not even two hours away.

_Open-close… load of crap…_

“WHY DID THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN TODAY!” You yell slamming your hands against the door. You were in an abandoned mental ward, looking for a ghost hunting local teens trespassing the area. You didn’t even tell Crowley you were going on a case. He had your car brought over and all of your hunting gear was there, so why not go out and save a life or two? You pull your phone out and check for a signal, unsuccessfully.

“Dammit!” Now your heavy breathing was the only thing you heard. _Is this how it ends? That would be so lame._ Torn out of your thoughts, you hear shuffling behind the door, then mumbling. You tread back lightly, grabbing your shotgun off the table behind you. Aiming toward the door, you take another step back and almost trip over a scrap of steel. The metal piece shifts across the floor with an accidental kick and its clang fills the room. The echo fills your ears. _Any second now, there’s no way it didn’t hear that._ The doorknob twists, three times.

Seconds pass…

The door suddenly opens, being kicked right into the wall. _Are you kidding me?_

“Y/N? What are you doing here?” Sam asks, standing in the doorway with a bewildered look on his face.

“Ghost,” you shrug, “you know, the family business?”

“Y/N… it’s been days,” he strides over giving you a bear hug, “I know we’ve been texting but… it’s not the same at home without you.”

“Sam, I’m sorry. I can’t.” Pulling away from him, “I can’t be near Dean if he can’t accept what’s going on. I don’t want to worry about him attacking my boyfriend every time he’s around.”

“Look… just-” he starts to plead with you. Suddenly, Dean appears in the doorway. “Sammy, it’s somewhere in this room. Look in-” then he sees you and Sam. Gesturing toward the both of you he’s speechless. He composes himself then clears his throat, “don’t think we’re not talking about this, just… it’s a cursed object. We’re looking for a-”

“Necklace.” You say.

“Yeah. How’d you know?” Dean replied.

“No.” pointing toward the wall, at a painting of a man with a beaded necklace with a large charm in the center, “necklace.” It was the only part of the painting that wasn’t worn, and it looked like the necklace was glued onto the canvas. Dean goes over to the painting pulling the necklace off of the painting like an optical illusion. Immediately, you are grabbed, an arm wrapping around your neck cutting off your air circulation. You slowly start to lose consciousness, and see Dean toss the necklace onto a tray.

“Dean…” you cry with your last breath before completely blacking out.

Sam aims his shotgun in your direction, not exactly wanting to give you a face full of rock salt, “Dean! Hurry up!”

Dean sets the necklace on fire and you are dropped to the floor. He rushes to your body and picks you up, rushing you outside to the car. He sits you on the pavement outside and begs, “C’mon. Wake up Y/N,” now slapping you lightly on the face, “We just got you back… Cass, we need you here now! ... C’mon what is taking him so long!”

Sam grows concerned as Cass is nowhere to be seen. He gives him the benefit of the doubt but can’t hold back any longer. He goes around to the fence line and pulls out his phone, “Look. I’m sending you an address you need to get here right-”

“Oh, you don’t sound as threatening as you think moose…” Turning Sam sees Crowley standing behind him with a smug look on his face.

“You have to help us-” Sam demands, shoving his phone back into his pocket. Crowley laughs and walks towards him, “why would I do that you bunch haven’t been very welcome – OI!” Sam grabs him pulling him to the car around to you, “Y/N isn’t breathing. She-” Sam starts but looks where Crowley once stood and sees that he’s disappeared.

Dean scoffs acknowledging Crowley’s quick arrival-departure act, “exactly what I thought, bails out as soon as Y/N is in danger.”

“Not exactly, squirrel.” Kneeling to your side Crowley starts chanting in Latin and drops a liquid onto your face. The boys watch as he doesn’t move from by your side.

“I swear…” Dean mumbles.

“I am slowly losing my patience with your comments Dean.” Crowley says, grabbing your hand and squeezing it, trying to get you to respond. He focuses on you, not even a sarcastic glance is thrown in the midst. <Come on love…>

_Crowley?_


	4. Home

Moonlight beams through the sky, crickets echo around you. You flutter your eyes open and see Dean standing to your right, back to you talking with who you assume to be Sam from their voices. Everything was still a little blurry, but everything was coming back in pieces. You shift, using your arm to push off of Baby; but you are stopped by Crowley’s grip on your other hand, “knew you we’re stronger than that love.”

Hearing Crowley speak, Dean and Sam turn in your direction to see you regaining your consciousness. They both rush towards you speaking a mile a minute.

“Y/N are you ok?” “How are you feeling?” “What do you remember?”

Your mind couldn’t process this all at the same time. _Why hasn’t Dean attacked Crowley yet?_ You start to stand, with Crowley’s support, and wince at the soreness in your neck. “I’m sorry,” you apologize, “guys, I-”

“Look Y/N.” Dean starts, “You shouldn’t be the one apologizing, I may have reacted a little… harshly. Don’t get me wrong, I still think he’s a huge douchebag.” Dean points at Crowley and you raise your eyebrow, ready to whip out a comeback. Then Dean adds, “But, I- we can’t lose you; you’re always going to be a part of this family. And today, he’s earned one chance.”

You smile and walk towards Dean, who wraps his arms around you. “Thank you.” You whisper. Sam puts his hand on your shoulder; and you break away from Dean, “Come back home Y/N,” Sam pleads. You take a moment to think about this, _What if they just lock you away? What if Dean goes AWOL?_ Shaking your head you negotiate, “One condition,” you look toward both the boys, and make your way back to Crowley.

“Crowley is allowed to visit the bunker, whenever he likes.”

Dean lets out a loud sigh, and before he can argue Sam elbows him in the ribs. Sam agrees, “That’s fine, right Dean?” You look at Dean for a conformation and he nods, “Yeah, sure”.

<I need to teach you some tricks love. You could definitely get more.>

_Let’s not push it._

“But –“ Dean starts to speak, “you’re not driving, you’re riding back with me. Sam will drive your car back.” You know Crowley could just pop you right into the bunker, so there must be something else on Dean’s mind.

_He wants to talk alone._

<If anything, you have my number.>

“Okay, I’ll go with you.” You say. Sam starts walking towards you, “see you at home Y/N,” you toss him your keys and he gives you a pat on the shoulder.

“Okay, see you there.” You respond. Crowley places his hand on your back and you turn to face him. When he sees your eyes grazing over his lips, he dips his head towards you and gives you a short peck. _What a tease._

<You love it>

“Would love to stay for your pleasantries Squirrel, but Hell calls.” Crowley smirks with an average amount of sass.

Crowley disappears from your side and Dean gives you his ‘I’m-internally-disapproving-this-but-I-won’t-say-anything-yet’ look.

“C’mon, lets head back,” you begin, “I don’t know how much more I can take being in crazy-town”. Dean laughs and walks around the car to the driver’s side; you both get in and start your drive back home.

**

The first half hour was silence; other than the oud blaring of the radio. Dean was internally debating on what to say, how to word it, and make sure you didn’t leave again. He finally turns down the music and clears his throat, “Y/N… I’m sorry.”

_Good start I guess_

“I shouldn’t have jumped to conclusions and told you how to handle this; but, if you look at this from where I’m standing,” He wipes his eyes, “can you at least see why we don’t trust him after everything we’ve been through?”

You know Crowley has put them through hell; although, after spending time with him at the safehouse, you can tell he’s changed.

“Of course I can Dean.” Taking a breath, you remember the night you left the bunker. The conversations you both had, learning about each other’s origins, “but he’s that way for a reason.” You can tell that Dean is really trying to understand, ‘out of everyone, why him?’.

“You told him he could have one chance, just give that to him. You know as well as I do something changed in him after the trials.”

Loosening his grip on the wheel he gives you his trademark grin, “When I said one chance, I meant it. Just make sure he knows that.”

“Thank you,” you smile back, “for giving this a chance.”

“Now. Back to the real issue. Unless you want rabbit food or stale Chinese, we need to make a grocery run.”

“Tempting, but I’ll opt for a quick stop.”

**

With your broken ties amended, the stress that loomed over your shoulders was finally lifted. Dean puts the car in park and both of you make your way towards the kitchen. Sam is leaning on the counter and sees the both of you toting bags of groceries.

“Huh,” Sam takes one of the bags from you, “you know we have Chinese, and some salad in the fridge?”

“Save it, we’re celebrating Y/N’s return,” Dean puts his bags on the counter and starts sorting through everything. You smirk, realizing that Dean just didn’t want to eat any of Sammy’s ‘healthy’ meals, “hey, I’ll eat microwaved taquitos for dinner any day; but thanks for the gesture.”

“Alright, go catch up. I’ll bring everything out when its ready.” Dean starts preparing the food, _good thing it’s just steaks, he can’t do any wrong there._ Sam taps you on the shoulder and takes you to the war room.

“He didn’t say anything stupid to make you want to leave again right?” Sam jokes.

“Actually, he’s taking everything better than I thought. I just wish this could’ve been how it went down before.”

“He just needed the time,” both of you sit across from one another, “this whole ‘situation’ was surprising to say the least. You know he was worried about you. After you went unconscious, he didn’t know what to do. Cass wasn’t responding and I think everything hit him at once. I mean… if you didn’t leave –”

“Wait… Cass didn’t show up?” You say surprised. Sam starts to speak, but Dean walks into the room carrying all of the plates, sliding them on the table. You all enjoyed your meals, talking about possible hunts and Sam’s extensive research into them. You worried about Cass. _Was he mad that you just left without a word?_ You were both close, he was like a brother to you.

Unable to contain your curiosity you ask, “So, what’s Cass been up to? I figured you called on him when I was attacked, but he wasn’t there when I woke up.”

Dean chokes on his beer and coughs, “Cass wasn’t the one who healed you. I figured you told Crowley where you were hunting.”

“I didn’t tell him.” You admitted.

“So who called-” Dean looks at Sam- who does a bad job at feigning innocence “really?”

“C’mon Dean, Cass wasn’t coming. Who knows what could’ve happened if we waited any longer” Sam admitted, sipping on a beer.

“Guys- when’s the last time you guys saw him?” You ask, no longer hungry. _Where was he?_

“The last time you were here. He wanted to find out more about your… situation.” Dean says, “he said [mocking Cass] ‘this is – I’ll be back. Call me if Y/N returns’.”

“Well, have you tried talking to him since?” You ask.

Dean sits up and puts his beer down. He prays, “Cass. Nice move back there not showing up, we really could’ve used your help-”

“Dean! Don’t be a dick!” You shout. _Yeah pissing him off is a really great idea._

“- Oh and by the way Y/N is home, she-” Dean doesn’t even finish his prayer before Cass appears in the bunker.

“Hey Cass.” You say, not sure of what mood he was in today.

“Y/N, I’ve been looking all over for you.” He says taking a seat at the end of the table next to Dean. Not breaking eye contact with you he continues, “I’ve found-”

Unable to contain himself any longer Dean blurts, “Hey Cass, nice to see you too.”

“Yeah Cass, we haven’t heard anything from you. It wouldn’t hurt to drop a text every now and then.” Sam says.

Cass pulls his phone out of his pocket and sends a text. A few seconds later, Sam’s phone dings. Sam grabs his phone and reads the text: **hello.** You laugh and Dean adds, “when you’re not here Cass.”

“Oh,” he puts his phone away and focuses on you, “I think we need to talk alone.”

“Like hell!” Dean shouts, “Cass, you can’t just drop everything and expect us to not wonder where you are or what you’ve found.”

You agree with Dean, “It’s fine Cass, you can tell them. They deserve to know what’s going on.”

“Y/N, everyone has a soulmate that appears sometime in their timeline. If you don’t meet them at the planned time, you are reincarnated until you do meet. This is common. In your situation, you were supposed to meet Crowley before he became a demon, but he disappeared before then. Being as you’ve missed each other’s timelines so many times, they wanted to give you both a sign-”

“They?” You ask.

“Heaven gave you the ability to communicate so that you would know.”

“Why would Heaven care? Don’t they have better things to think about than my love life?” You worry, now you felt like Sam and Dean all just a small piece of the worlds puzzle.

“Awesome, we’re all pawns. Now we just have to find out their motive for doing this.” Dean says.

“That’s all I could find. Real answers could only be given by –” Cass is interrupted by Dean, “Cass. God’s not answering jack.”

“Yeah. We have to wait this out.” You mutter. _Now I have to just tel-_

“Honey I’m home-” Crowley appears behind you, sitting between you and Cass. After giving you a quick peck he looks towards the boys, “why the long faces?”

“Ugh.” Dean murmurs, picking his beer back up. He lifts it and sees that it’s empty, “I’m going to need another one of these if you’re staying.”

“Say something squirrel?” Crowley jokes.

_You’re really testing them._

<It’s part of my intrigue love>

“Nothing.” Dean says, “I am totally behind ‘this’.”

<Hmm… I wonder how much it would take to break his focus>

_Crowley, I swear._

<Don’t make false promises love.>

Sam laughs knowing how hard Dean’s trying not to punch Crowley.

“Well. Not that you lot aren’t the most welcoming,” he turns to you, “but I think we should talk after you say your goodnights.” He stands and starts walking toward your room.

“You don’t want to keep the King waiting.” Dean mocks with an accent.

“C’mon, I haven’t seen you guys in what feels like forever. I’m sure we have more to talk about. He can wait a little.”

You say. _They need to still feel just as important as him._

<Can still hear you love>

_You’ve had me for days; they need their time too._

<I’d have you for longer than days if it were up to me… let’s see how long you last then.>

_What is he planning?_

“Alright, but if he comes in here again. I’m out. I need my post-hunt beer in peace.”

**

Sam starts telling you about a girl Dean picked up on a hunt you missed. Oh, how you loved seeing the types of women he attracted. “So, he does his whole ‘I’m hot’ strut over to her at the bar. And when she turns around.” Sam can’t help but let out a laugh in anticipation, “it was a guy.” You burst into uncontrollable laughter; _he’s never getting free of this one_.

“How did you not realize you were in a drag bar Dean?” You laugh.

“I-Alright Sammy,” Dean argues, “when are you going to let me live this down?”

“Never.” The both of you say in unison.

You start having a daydream, no. More like a vision, or a flashback. It was real, but you could still hear everything going on around you. Sam was trying to explain why his story was funny to Cass with a very embarrassed/drunk Dean.

<Can you see this>

You see a ceiling then your dresser; he was lying in your bed.

_Yes._

<What about this?>

His hand trails down unzipping his pants, he starts rubbing his hand against the growing bulge in his briefs.

<Fuck>

You feel your face flush and shiver at the feeling of him pleasuring himself just a few feet away from everyone. Sam and Dean are, for the most part, still focused on the conversation. Dean looked like he was daydreaming. Cass had a confused look on his face and his eyebrow twitched at a feeling.

<How long until I have you in here?>

_If you think you’re going to win this game, you’re wrong._

<I make deals love, it’s part of the title.>

His hand pulls his cock out and starts making long, hard strokes down from the tip to the base. You can hear him moaning like he was right next to you. “I can last all night love, can you?” he whispers out loud making his movements faster. You see him using his precum as lube and running it all around himself.

You let out a soft moan, that thankfully no one detects. Cass looks towards you questioningly, then knowingly with wide eyes. _I think you’ve scarred Cass._

<He had to learn sooner or later to stay out of your head>

“Sam, I think a see the ‘whole picture’” Cass says dropping his eyes, “I think I’m going to go do some more research, I’ll be in touch.” He quickly disappears without even saying goodbye.

“What was his deal?” Dean asks.

“I don’t know, but at least he’s focused I guess,” Sam responds, “I think I’m going to take a note though. I’m done for the night. Goodnight Y/N.”

“Yeah, I’m heading in. Night.” Dean says, walking to his room.

<What’s keeping you now?>

_I told you, I’m winning this._

<We’ll see. Maybe if you saw the whole picture…>

He stands, making his way to your bathroom and closing the door. Seeing his reflection in the mirror has you intrigued.

_Tempting._

His hand runs quickly up and down his cock and you see him through his head back at the sensation. He wants you to break. You see him lost in ecstasy, his dress shirt and tie still on, sleeves rolled up. Hiding your thoughts from him, you make your way to your room locking the door and laying in the bed. You quickly remove your shirt and pants, making sure to leave on the set of lingerie he bought for you while away. It was a two-piece black lace set that was a perfect fit, accenting all of your features.

_But not enough… we’ll just have to see who gives in first._

Sending him your visual, he sees your hands running down your body. Pinching and rubbing your nipples, you let out a moan. _Don’t you wish this were you coaxing these noises from me?_

<Fuck, yes love>

You’re in-between worlds seeing his hips thrust against his tightening hand. He wanted nothing more than to be in that room, but his pride was too great to give in.

Keeping a hand on your breast, you run your other down to your panties- now completely soaked. You push them to the side and run a finger against your clit.

“Fuck Crowley! Yes!” You moan aloud, enough for him to hear it though the door.

<You’re testing my patience…>

Dipping a finger inside your soaking wet pussy, you stretch yourself imagining him opening the door and pushing his long, thick cock inside of you. With too many sensations running though you, your head rolls back and your eyes close.

<Open your eyes, I need to see you… fucking hell…>

His movements become staggered, and he continues thrusting into his hand. He closes his eyes and you see nothing.

<Please open your eyes…open them and give into me>

“Please Crowley, you win…” moving your fingers faster you open your eyes and see Crowley knelt between your legs with his hand still pumping his cock.

“Knew I would…” He says leaning down your body and capturing your lips in a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How about that ending? Don't worry, we'll continue from there ;)
> 
> Thanks to everyone reading and leaving kudos, I hope you are all staying safe <3.


	5. You Win

“You thought you could really win against me love?” Crowley asks biting into your neck. One of his hands run down and replace yours, thrusting two fingers into you slowly. You feel him stretch you and open your legs more for him to go deeper.

“Fuck yes! Please…” you moan loudly. With his free hand he snaps his fingers and removes the rest of your clothing.

“Oh love… where were you centuries ago.” Taking a second to admire your body, he kisses you deeply with a deep groan. You moan at the loss of losing the feel of his fingers inside you, but he is quick to start rubbing himself against your opening, just enough to get you to break for him again. Throughout this, Cass’s voice rang in your head… “You were supposed to meet Crowley … but he disappeared before you could…”.

“Where were you…” you mutter, capturing his eyes in your gaze and lightly running your hands up his neck.

Softly you say, “don’t leave.”

He stops his movements while focusing on you, never breaking eye contact, “Never.” Rolling him so you were on his lap, your hands coil around his neck and you kiss him with fervor. You move your hips against his cock and test him, he sees your intention and whispers, “You think you can tease me? Haven’t you learned yet?” Hearing his low voice in your ear, you give in and sink down onto his cock, he is taken back at your quickness and lets out a groan.

“Bloody hell Y/N!” He grunts and wraps his arms around you, pulling you tighter against him; not leaving a single brush of air between the two of you. His mouth bites down your neck, leaving a trail of marks. You slowly move yourself on him, moaning every time you feel him thrust up against you. Escaping a kiss, you look him in the eyes, “I love you.” Still moving you start rocking harder on him, “Fuck – I love you Crowley.” He looks into your eyes seeing your vulnerability displayed completely to him. Rolling you over, he thrusts deeply into you, still moving slow but making his movements more intense with every motion.

“I love you” he whispers in your ear thrusting harder, “Y/N…” Your bed is now striking against the wall, crescendoing with your moans increasing in tempo as you both get lost in the sensation. You run your hands down his body, wanting to feel every part of him before he came apart above you.   
  


“Please Crowley…” you moan wanting only him in this moment. Removing his lips from your neck he grunts, “are you ready for me love?” his thrusts get harder and louder, sending more sounds into the symphony of noises coming from your room. “Yes! Cum with me please Crowley…”

“Fuck… yes,” he responds to his name escaping your lips, “say my name again Y/N.”

“Crowley!” You scream feeling his thrusts grow erratic.

“Cum now Y/N!” he orders. You tighten around him and let out unintelligible moans-most of his name. He thrusts against you and loses himself, spilling his cum deep into you. Slowing his thrusts, he gives you a passionate but worn-out kiss.

He lets out a small laugh and mutters, “you may not be able to win against me, but you’ve worn me out love…”

“I’ll count that as a win in my book.” You giggle. Slowly, he removes himself and lays beside you, “You trust…I’m not leaving you Y/N, unless you ask.”

You turn to look at him, “I would never,” you whisper grabbing his face and kissing him.

“Y/N”

…

“Y/N”

…

“Love wake up”

“Mmmm…” you groan and toss in your bed. Seeing Crowley standing by the door completely dressed you mumble, “leaving so soon?”

“Your brothers have made breakfast…” he says, “they sounded a little ‘off’.”

“Off?” you ask, sitting up in the bed. You give him a confused look then begin to quickly get dressed.

_Maybe Cass found out more._

<Love, you know I like it when you take it nice and slow for me>

Making your way to the door you giggle. _Yeah, it’s my job to go slow and your job to fuck the living daylights out of me._

Crowley quickly grabs your wrists and pins them above your head, “Don’t think I won’t keep your brothers waiting love. Don’t tease or there’ll be consequences.” 

“Oh I’ve learned, I just like the consequences.” You giggle making him grin, “let’s go.” You both make your way to the kitchen, and you make sure to send him a dirty thought every now and then.

<Don’t think I won’t bring us back to your room and fuck you senseless.>

“Morning guys” you greet with a light blush covering your face. Everyone is already at the table so you both sit down. You grab a plate and start to fill it up with food, making sure to get enough before Dean scarfs it all down.

“Morning Y/N” Cass says. Sam and Dean have their heads down, not really acknowledging your presence. They both take small bites of their food; Cass smiles at you and waits for Dean to talk. “Y/N…” Dean starts still looking down,

“this is a little hard to say.”

“What’s going on?” You ask. You pour some coffee into your mug and take a sip.

“So…” Dean coughs. His face turns a light shade of red and he finds himself unable to continue.

<This is gold.>

“Dean maybe now’s not the best time. Maybe you should talk to her alone.” Sam says looking down at his plate, still avoiding eye contact. You weren’t really sure – _Oh no…_

“I think what Dean is trying to say is that he heard you and Crowley fornicating last night.” Cass says in his monotonal voice.

“Cass!” You blurt.

“Yeah. If you guys could just-” Dean begins to say.

“Keep it down. Got it. Will do” You mutter. _This is more embarrassing than Dean approaching that guy. At least they’re just as uncomfortable as I am discussing this._

<You really think you can stay quiet?>

“Awesome, now that that’s over with. Me and Sam found a hunt.” You move to stand with your plate in hand to get ready, but Dean stops you, “we’re going alone, just need time to not have that… nightmare. Yeah.” Dean says while getting up from the table. He tosses his dish in the sink and quickly leaves the room.

_Okay… I’m not arguing with that one._

Sam starts to get up and adds, “Cass is going to be doing research in the library… please don’t break him.” He makes quick eye contact with you and gives you a light-hearted smile.

“Got it.” You say, now in full-blush mode.

<Oh. Consider him broken.>

_You’re really testing their patience._

<Hey! Limits are good to know>

_Cass might smite you before you find out._

<I think we’re more likely to leave him a drooling mess darling.>

Cass coughs and stands from the table, “Yeah. I’ll be research…ing.”

Crowley laughs out loud, “I think we may have already broken him.”

“I don’t think there’s any fixing that can be done, you did kind of give him a show last night.” You reply laughing along with him, “I’m going to see if Cass needs any help, do you want to stay?”

“Love, I wouldn’t miss this for the world.” Crowley responds. His grin tells you that he’s up to something.

**

You and Cass sit across from one another while Crowley leans back in a chair watching you research. He’s got his hands on one of Deans nicer bottles of scotch; so instead of bringing one of his, he took the pleasure of making the steps to drink the stash dry- at least the higher end ones that he could (in his words) ‘choke down’. He started daydreaming about last night, sending you, and knowingly Cass, visions of your ‘activities’.

“Stop that.” Cass orders, looking down at the Enochian book he was focused on.

“You can’t not think of perfection once you’ve had a taste.” Crowley teases with sly smile sipping his scotch.

_You are really trying to set him off._

<Maybe he’ll leave, and we’ll have the place to ourselves.>

“Babe, can you please stop fucking with Cass.”

“Thank you, Y/N,” Cass says regaining focus.

<I’d be fucking you if he wasn’t fucking here.>

_Very nice._ You laugh and smile toward him. Crowley rises from his seat, carrying over his glass and sitting next to you, “So, what’ve you found so far feathers?”

“Like I told Y/N last night. Since you’ve missed meeting each other multiple times. Heaven wanted to give you a sign so you would be put into each other’s focus. Hence the telepathy. Unfortunately, since they’re the ones who created the connection, I can pick up on the more… detailed thoughts.”

“Oh…” Crowley says, “So, thoughts like this?”

<Planning on filet mignon for dinner.>

_That might’ve been the most G-rated thought to ever grace your mind._

“No, that was unintelligible.” Cass responds, grateful that Crowley sounded somewhat focused.

“Huh,” Crowley thought, “what about this?”

~~~

A scene from your time with Crowley played in your head. It was right after one of his meetings and he had you pinned against a kitchen counter. His hands gripped your waist, keeping you steady as he slammed himself inside of you over and over. 

“Fuck Crowley!” You screamed, feeling him chasing his release.

~~~

“Alright, that’s enough!” You blurt. Your face was again completely flush.

“Yeah… I got most of that one.” Cass clears his throat, now trying to avoid any conversation.

“Are you sure? I’ve got a hell of a lot more where that came from if you’re not completely sure.” Crowley grins.

“Yes. The sooner that I can figure out how to turn off this connection, the better.” Cass says.

“What do you mean Cass?” You ask.

“You’ve met each other. You don’t really need it anymore.” He responds, quite nonchalantly.

“What if I don’t want to.” You blurt.

<Aww. Love, do you enjoy hearing me.>

_I think I’ve gotten used to it. I’ll admit it’d be pretty boring not hearing you._

“I can’t possibly think of any reason you wouldn’t. From what I’ve heard, it’s pretty hard to focus on anything.”

<Watch how fast this goes>

“Well if you get rid of this, I’ll just have to say everything I’m thinking out loud. Feathers, how would you think that would end with the boys.” Crowley says matter-of-factly. _That’s true._

“Fine.” Cass says, “Well. Unless you want me to find out anything else about you, I’m going to go check on Sam and Dean.” You shake your head no and he disappears from the table.

“You convinced Cass pretty quickly.” You say, tilting your head toward him.

“Told you love, it’s in the title.”


	6. Games

Striding through a sea of people, you lead your accomplice to a booth sitting in the corner of a bar. The feeling of eyes roaming your body doesn’t go unnoticed, especially by your target. You had to play this cool, keep up the act. Slowly you take a seat, “Thank you for planning this, I think I’ve needed a day off to just relax,” you say flirtatiously.

“My pleasure darlin’,” he takes a seat and his honey orbs gaze into your eyes mischievously, “let the games begin.”

Grinning you fold your napkin into your lap, “Don’t go easy on me, Gabriel.”

* **{Two Weeks Ago}** *

“Told you love, it’s in the title.” Crowley smirks. He leans forward and you can almost taste the scotch on his breath.

Suddenly, his phone rings, “bullocks” he mutters before accepting the call and placing the phone to his ear. You hear him mutter expletives under his breath, “I’ll be there,” then he slams his phone shut. “I must apologize love, something urgent has arisen.”

“Okay.” Now curious, your mind goes into overdrive.

_What’s going on. Why is he being secretive. Could he be-_

“Calm down. I’ll explain it when I get back. I promise, this is nothing that you need to concern yourself with.” Quickly he presses his lips into yours and pulls away, “I’ll see you soon.”

“Ok, I lo-” Before you even finish, he’s gone. You want to believe him, but his track record of secret keeping doesn’t help. _Ok, now you’re thinking like the boys._

* **{More than a week later}** *

You’ve been missing each other. Between hunting and whatever was preoccupying his time, it kept you both more than arm’s length away from one another. Texts were one thing, but they weren’t the same. It didn’t help that he continued to assure you he would explain everything when the time came.

* **{Four days later}** *

Time was up. If he wasn’t going to tell you, you’d make him. Pulling out your phone, you send out a text:

**You: Hey, remember the hunt you helped me with in Nevada?**

**How could I forget? Although, word around the grape vine says you’ve been keeping some interesting company.**

**You: I’ll explain everything, but I need your help.**

Not even a second passes before a voice echo’s through the war room, “Keepin’ me out of the loop? Not very nice sweet-cheeks.”

Turning, you see Gabriel standing comfortably with a smug look on his face. You respond, “I’m sorry Gabe, everything just happened so fast and-”

“Whoa honey, spare the details. Actually, don’t.” He laughs walking close to you and giving you a bear hug, “What’s this all about?”

You pull away and take a seat, explaining the situation. He surprisingly doesn’t make too many jokes as you walk him through the past few weeks. He bursts into laughter when you tell him about the boys hearing you, as Cass would put it, “fornicating”.

“I just wish I could’ve in that room! Y/N if anything like that ever happens again, I expect to be there.”

“I’ll keep you on alert. Gabe, I just can’t keep waiting for answers to this,” you mutter, “I thought you might be able to help me. He just needs… a little push to come clean.”

“Oh, I can help you.” He smirks, “I just don’t think your… boyfriend will approve of my methods.”

“Let me handle that.” You respond.

Gabe refused to tell you details of his plan. ‘It’s better if you don’t know’ he told you. _I guess being genuine might help the acting._ He waits in the war room while you go to get ready. Slipping out of your lounging jeans and t-shirt, you slip on one of your ‘damsel’ in distress dresses and send a quick text.

**You: I need to know what going on.**

**Crowley: Not exactly a good time love.**

Snapping a photo of your outfit, you add it to your next text

**You: Ok. I’m going out with Gabriel, we have reservations.**

**Crowley: You’re hanging out with the porn star?**

**You: I need to be around someone that actually trusts me.**

Hitting send made your heart ache, but a thought ran through your head. _This is different. He’s been too distant._ You throw your phone on the bed and put a pair of heels on. Reaching for the doorknob you hear your phone buzz several times. It takes everything out of you not to run over and immediately apologize, but something had to wake him up.

* **{Now}** *

Gabriel slides over to you in the middle of the booth, “let me know if I turn up the heat too much.”

“Oh, I can take the heat.” You moan.

Gabriel subtlety nods his head at the bar and whispers in your ear, “I think we have a spectator, why don’t we give him a show.” Smiling, you laugh like he told you a joke. Gabriel puts his face by your neck, just barely grazing your skin and whispers, “I think it’s time for drinks”. You nod and he slides out of the booth and makes his way towards the bar. Leaning against the counter he orders two drinks and a patron approaches him,

“What a woman you got there.” The man gestures toward you, “what I wouldn’t give for-”

“You don’t have to remind me,” Gabriel says, dropping his voice, “Sometimes she can’t get enough. Definitely worth it though.”

You look toward the edge of the bar and see Crowley listening in on the conversation. His hand wraps tighter around a glass and it shatters sending amber liquid pooling onto the counter.

“Careful man.” The bartender scolds, walking over to him and quickly cleaning up the mess.

“Apologies.” Crowley mutters, keeping his eyes glued on Gabriel. You know he could just kill everyone in this bar, but he knew how you felt about killing innocents. You want to laugh, but the game needs to be followed through. Returning your gaze to Gabriel, you sit alone for a few minutes until he rejoins you in the booth, making sure this time to sit closer than before. He hands you a drink and you clink your glasses together. You swallow and let out a soft moan, it wasn’t great liquor, but it’ll work.

“You thought that was good?” Gabriel asks. He slowly runs his hand up your thigh, “I can show you better. You think he can keep you satisfied?”

_He is too good at this…_

“Too good at what love.” Crowley says appearing at your booth, standing next to you.

“I see the King has taken the time to grace us with his presence.” Gabriel mocks. He leans back into the booth, wrapping his arm over your shoulder.

“I suggest you remove your arm, or I will remove it for you.” Crowley glares, eyes darkening as time passed glaring at Gabriel.

“Party’s over. See you Y/N.” Gabriel gives you a knowing wink and disappears.

“Did you really have to make him leave? He was just playing around?” You sip your drink, now feeling a light buzz.

“I am not one for games Y/N.” Crowley sits across from you, “you really think that STD with wings is good for you?”

“At least he doesn’t hide things from me.” You say.

“You really think I want to hide things from you,” he says, “I do these things to keep you safe.”

“From who?” You ask unsure if you really wanted to know the answer.

Sighing, he runs his hand down from his brow to his chin, leaning into the table. “Well,” he begins, “rogue demons, my _mother.”_

“Your mother?” You respond, surprised, “what does she have to do with anything going on right now.”

“She doesn’t anymore,” he says, “I’ve had her removed.”

“From what you’ve told me about her…” you tread lightly, “why even play along for so long.”

“There’s always things to be learned Y/N.” He says regaining some focus, “Dean helped me see the situation more clearly.”

“ _Dean_ helped you?” _This is crazy._

“Family doesn’t end in blood.” He recited in Dean’s deep voice.

“Funny, think I’ve heard that somewhere before.” You laugh, easing up.

“This whole situation has had me-” Crowley starts, “please don’t make me beg for your forgiveness love.”

Sliding over to him, you look him in the eyes, “no apology needed.” You pull him into a kiss, the feeling of having him against you again after so long overwhelming your senses. “Although, the thought of you begging for me does pique my interest.”

“Does it now?” He grins, holding his hand at eye-level. Before snapping he mutters, “let the games begin.”


	7. Terms

He snaps and you recognize the room, he’s brought you to his villa again. He holds your chin and kisses you softly, trailing light bites down your neck. You let out a soft moan and he flicks his hand, whisking you away towards the bed. You bounce and quickly glance your eyes towards the nightstand, everything was going according to plan.

“Tell me what you want, Y/N.” He says stalking towards you, removing his coat in two steps. Taking another, he removes his tie and unbuttons the top of his shirt. “Talk to me love” he pleads, sinking into the bed above you. You wait until he is settled before flipping him over.

“You’ll do anything?” you ask.

“Just say the word.” He responds.

_Clothes._

With a snap, you are both completely exposed to each other.

“Close your eyes.”

<Kinky>

He closes his eyes and you feel him pushing against you, rubbing his aching cock into your core. You grind yourself down on him reaching over to the nightstand and opening the drawer. Reaching inside you grip your hands around the cool metal, bringing the object closer to you. You grab his wrists and move his hands above his head, now grinding harder into him.

“Fuck, you’re really tempting me not to drive my cock into your soaking wet-”

Before he can finish, you quickly fasten the handcuffs around him, and he quickly opens his eyes.

“Love, I can assure you.” He teases, “you don’t need to handcuff me to have me willing.”

“I know,” you respond, “but like I said, I want you begging.”

Lifting yourself from him, you slide your body off of him and over to the corner of the bed.

“Do you know what it was like waiting for you?” You ask, running your hands down your body, “Didn’t you feel our connection. The strings pulling, urging for us to _come_ together.” Your play on words matches your movements.

Running a hand down, you trace a line down teasing yourself only to dip a finger into your entrance.

“Y/N…” he moans, “I could hardly resist. All I wanted was to have you, by my side.”

“Don’t resist,” you plead, “ _now, beg_.” You pick up your pace, now adding a second finger. You look into his eyes as you softly moan, “Crowley… fuck” His hands pull at the handcuffs the second his name escapes your lips. He felt painfully hard, precum leaking out of the tip of his cock. Unable to hold himself back, he goes to break the handcuffs. When he realizes what you've done he demands, “bloody hell Y/N, let me out of here so I can fuck you senseless.”

“Beg for me.” Leaning your head back onto the corner post, your fingers move faster. You imagine him fucking you into the bed, hard with no inhibition.

"I could make that fantasy come true love, just let me out." He pleads. Running your hand to one of your breasts, you let out another soft moan, “mmm, yes...”

“You know you need me love, your kings thick cock fucking you,” his dark tone makes you tighten, bringing you closer to the brink. He wouldn’t break, not soon enough at this pace. You wanted that word to come out of his mouth. _Hmm…_ a sly grin graces your face as an idea emerges; removing your fingers you sit up, “Maybe I should call Gabriel, he might be more-”

“Don’t you fucking dare.” He commands, eyes immediately flickering red, “let me out now.”

_Bingo._

Grinning, you crawl up his body, “beg for me, my king”. He feels your wet pussy grind against him and has to regain his composure before speaking. You press more into him and want nothing more than to have him inside you. His eyes close and reopen changing back and he pleads, “love, _please_ take these off.”

“That’s more like it.” Reaching over you grab the key from the nightstand and release him from his restraints. He immediately flips you over and drives his cock into you.

“Fuck Crowley!” You scream.

His eyes pierce into yours and you notice they took no time to change back into a deep red. _I’m in for it._

<Oh, you have no idea>

Your wrists are pinned above your head as he pounds into you at a slow, hard-articulated pace.

“Teasing me with that angels name?” he asks, "Y/N. Tell me who you really want."

“Tell me, Y/N?” Crowley demands, stopping his movements so that he is just barely resting inside of you.

A small grin twists on your lips, and you roll your head back and let out a broken gasp, “I thought,” you tease evading his question, “you were going to _fuck me senseless_.”

“I’ll show you senseless.” He draws back, lifting your legs above his shoulders and slamming his cock into you immediately. His speed increases and stays at a consistent, quick tempo. You feel yourself getting closer, but he doesn’t let up. Your moans echo in the room as he fucks into you and you clench around him feeling your orgasm completely take over you, “fuck…Crowley!” you scream.

Crowley continues his pace, and he bites down hard into your neck. “Crowley…” you moan, “no one-.” You can’t even finish your sentence before he slows his pace, “What? Didn’t quite catch that?” he punctuated every word slamming vigorously into you.

“Only you.” You let out in a strangled breath, “fuck… I don’t want anyone else!”

At your confession, he move closer to you and presses his lips against yours. Wrapping your legs around his waist, you draw him closer. Your eyes close and take in every sensation that overwhelmed your being. Slowly, you re-open your eyes and see that his have changed back. He rests his head next to yours, letting out a mix of grunts and your name.

“I only want you.” You affirm, running your hands into his hair and pulling him into another heated kiss. You can tell he’s close by the way his hips start to stutter. Together, you both lose yourselves in ecstasy.

“Fucking- Y/N!” He has you coming apart beneath him, and in no time, follows you into bliss. He continues riding you through your second orgasm, making his thrusts sharp and slow. You try to catch your breath as his pace slows.

“Remind me to make you jealous more often.” You laugh, wrapping your hands around his neck.

“Only if you want to be the one restrained next time,” his signature grin adorns his face and he pulls out of you laying by your side.

“That doesn’t sound like punishment.” You reply, noting that for later.

“King of Hell Y/N,” Crowley says, “I’ve still got some tricks up my sleeve.”

Wrapping an arm around his chest, you look him in the eyes, “looking forward to it.”

** 

Your euphoria was short lived, and you awoke in the morning in your bed back at the bunker. A note was on your nightstand, leaning on a lamp:

“Early meeting. I’ll stop by later.”

_I guess I should go see if the boys are home yet._

You take a quick shower and get dressed. Once you were ready to face what ever mood the boys were in, you head to the library. You hear voices, then Dean mumbling. Standing in the door frame you can make out the end of his comment, “got into a fight.”

Sam looks confused at Deans words and asks, “Mommy Dearest?”

Dean answers, “Rowena is Crowley’s mother-”

Reaching for your phone, you sneak back out of the doorway and type out a text.

**We need to talk.**

**

“Babe, you know keeping information from one of them always ends poorly. Why didn't they both know about this?” You say exasperated. After receiving your text, Crowley wasted no time in bringing you back to his mansion.

“What’s the problem? At least they both know, the more eyes watching her the better.” Crowley coolly responds.

“Because… Sam didn’t look surprised. It was more like intrigue,” you begin, “you know if she gets her hands on either of them, she’ll try to twist their perspectives.”

“I assure you; I have demons watching her every move.” He says, embracing you. “She has no leeway.”

***** **[Sam’s Perspective 10.18]** *****

“Will you help me?”

A cocky grin consumes her face and Rowena replies, “shall we discuss terms?”


	8. Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter, but I'll make it up soon ;)

After your conversation with Crowley, you both decided it would be best if he kept his distance from the bunker. Dean was out following a vamp nest, and Sam headed out soon after to help with the hunt. With Deans mark, you were sure they would have no issues, so you stayed home. Tired, you rest your head down in your bed, knowing you would have a few hours before they came home.

The sound of heavy footsteps awakened you from your sleep. Treading lightly, you make your way toward the library where you hear Sam talking on the phone.

“I’ve been looking into the… thing we discussed-”

_Who is he talking to… and where’s Dean?_

After your inner monologue you catch him say, “I’ll take my chances. _Thanks_.” Before he hangs up the phone and heads out of the bunker. You make your way towards Deans room and see him sleeping with his headphones on.

“Dean…” You fidget with his headphones.

“Dean-“ you say a little louder, nudging him out of his sleep.

“Y/N,” he mumbled, “C’mon, I was just having the best dream about this chick-“

“Please! Spare me the details!” You interrupt not wanting to hear anything about his fantasies in his dream world. You’ve already opened computers to find porn tabs open in the middle of the day, that was enough.

He lets out a deep laugh and sits up, “What’s up? Boyfriend giving you troubles?”

“No, Crowley is f-“ you stop returning to your real concern, “Look, Dean. Sam is being weird he-“

“Weird,” he says concerned, “what do you mean weird Y/N? Specifics?”

“He just left. He was on the phone with someone in the library, then left in a hurry. I don’t know where he went Dean, but he’s been off since-“ you stop, not wanting to bring Crowley up again then add, “I’m just worried something else is going on.”

“Alright” he responds, slipping shoes on and grabbing his keys, “I’m going to go check his notes and head out.”

Walking with him to the library, you watch as he flips through Sam’s notepad finding a sketch of a house.

“Bingo.” He says, pulling out a laptop and doing a quick search before standing up and yelling, “I’ll keep you up to speed Y/N!”

“Thanks Dean!” you respond still worried, “be safe!”

The door slams, and you are left alone. Picking up Sammy’s notebook, you compare it to the house on the laptop. _Nice Dean, getting better at- nope, browser history. I guess that’s still detective work._ Shrugging you make your way to the kitchen and cook yourself some food.

While you’re eating, you get a text from Dean:

**D: He’s after a haunted object, just a hunt. No worries.**

**Y/N: Ok, see you guys in a few days.**

Well at least that one less thing to worry about.

The next few days were relaxing, well ‘relaxing in your line of work. You spent afternoons researching cases and nights binge-watching 90’s sitcom re-runs. If there were no monsters involved, you could probably compare it to a normal life.

“Movie night and no invitation? I’m wounded.”

You turn to see Gabriel standing in the doorway, hand over his chest looking heartbroken. He makes his way towards you and sits down, snapping to procure his own bowl of popcorn.

“Hey to you to. You know it’s hard for me to tell when you’re available these days. Why not just-“ you stopped, knowing the answer to your own question. _He’s in hiding for a reason,_ “just text me more so I know you’re okay, I worry about you sometimes Gabriel.”

“Of course darlin’ but,” he puts his bowl down focusing on you, “you need to do the same. How am I supposed to know if you’re okay? Especially, after our little stunt the other night?”

You let out a soft laugh, “deal.” Thinking a little too hard about what he said, you question, “you know he wouldn’t do anything to hurt me right?”

“Y/N-” he pauses and his face concentrates, trying to think of a response, “I want to think he wouldn’t. Y/N. I’ve been around for a long time, and he isn’t really well known for the ‘good’ things he’s done.” You go to defend Crowley, but Gabriel continues looking back to the television, “but- if you say he’s changing, I trust you… and I don’t trust a lot of things. So, take that as a compliment.”

“Thank you, Gabriel.” You smile. _He sounded more accepting than the boys._

“Now,” he tosses a piece of popcorn into his mouth, “are you going to fill me in on all the details?”

“Gabe!” Scolding him, you throw a handful of popcorn in his direction and he snaps, making it reappear in your bowl.

“C’mon Y/N, you know I love plot suggestions? I haven’t done the ‘jealous king’ act.” He does his best impression of Crowley, “I think I could definitely pull it off.”

You burst out into laughter at his shockingly good impression, “I think you’ve got plenty to work with as is.”


	9. 10.21-22

“So, this is what you do all day,” You laugh, “this isn’t what I pictured when you said you were playing darts.”

“Eh. It depends on the day. The stabbing and torture gets dull love, it’s always good to spice things up. Besides, he probably deserves it.” Crowley says, throwing a dart into the man’s chest. You didn’t last too long after rescuing Claire before asking him to come rescue you. Between Sam’s constant sneaking around and Dean’s lack of suspicion, you didn’t want to be caught in another crossfire between the two.

“Probably?” You ask letting out a light chuckle raising your eyebrow.

“He’s a demon love, probably is a definitely. Does that make you feel better?” He asks. Suddenly, two of his demons appear in the throne room. “I hope this is important. I have a perfect game going.”

“T-t-there's a problem, majesty.” One of them says glancing at you quickly, then back to Crowley.

“Just for once, I wish you trolls would bring me some good news. ‘Sire, Missouri has boils,’ something cheerful.” Crowley drones, testing his aim with another dart.

The other demon speaks, “It's your majesty's mother.”

“What about my mother?” He asks, sitting up.

“Wh . . . uh, s-she's missing.” The demon says. Immediately, you feel anger radiating off of Crowley and before you can try and calm him, he quickly stands, “What?” he yells, picking up an angel blade and stabbing it through one of the demons. He warns to the other, “you've heard of killing the messenger? Don't come back without news of my mother.” Demon two nods and quickly leaves. The man hanging on the wall lets out a pained grown, and fidgets around.

You watch as Crowley turns to face him and says, “Shut up.”

The prisoner examines the darts on his chest and says, “nice grouping.” Crowley makes his way towards you and gives you a faked grin holding his hand out, “Come love.” Taking his hand, you are taken to a different room, away from hell.

“Where did you bring us?” You ask, looking around and seeing the familiar surroundings of a highway motel.

“You’ll be safe here.” He says, “Promise me, you’ll stay h-.”

“No way. You’re not going off and leaving me here in the middle of nowhere.” You interrupt pointing your finger at him.

“Please, stay here. You’re not far from the bunker just in case.” He says quickly eyes darting back and forth looking for your silent agreement. _Fine._ He brings your palm up and kisses your hand before he vanishes.

“Cr-“ you begin to plead, but he’s already gone. _Are you fucking kidding me not again!_

**

You spend about an hour pacing back and forth, with your phone in hand. Your mind battled back and forth, _not again. How could they lose her?_ You want to throw your phone at the wall, but right now it was the only thing you could rely on. **[beep]**

You get a message from Crowley.

**C: Dean needs help. After this I will be back to get you.**

**You: Tell me the address, you’re not going alone.**

**C: 11979 Cedar Street, Concordia, Kansas, 66901.**

Your phone beeps several times after that, but you ignore it and make your way out of the hotel. You set up your GPS and find a car to hotwire to the location, spotting an old Ford Ranger in the lot. _Why in the hell would Dean need help?_

Slamming your hands against the truck you managed to take, you thought, _none of this makes any sense. Why would he ask Crowley for help, why not Sam?_

As soon as you pull up to the abandoned building you spot an open metal door. You make your way into the room, trying to muffle your footsteps the best you can and hear two voices arguing, _why do I hear Sam?_ Hiding behind a crate, you spot Sam standing while Crowley is injured on the ground. _What the hell is going on?_ You go to run towards them but are held back by a force.

Crowley flickers his eyes to you and back to Sam, <STAY. DO NOT MOVE.>

“Will you just die already?” Sam asks, a little fed up frustration radiating off of him.

“That's what I get.” Crowley coughs, spitting up blood. _Please, let me help._

<Stay. If he sees you->

“What?” Sam questions.

“I said,” Crowley answers letting out a pained groan, “that's what I get for trying to be the good guy.”

Sam responds, baffled, “wait a second, so you're the good guy?”

_What is Sam thinking?_

“Do you have any idea what I've been at for the past year? The changes I made to hell!” Crowley argues.

“Am I supposed to be impressed by that?” Sam laughs.

“Yes!” he pleads coughing up more blood, “I thought if I did better, I might actually feel something again. That it might matter.”

“It doesn't matter. Maybe everybody else forgot about all the bad you've done, but I haven't! I have watched you kill people, Crowley. Innocent people! People I cared about, people I loved! So yeah, you have the accent, and the suit, and the snark, but at the end of it, you are a monster! Just like all the rest of them. And I'm gonna watch you die, screaming. Just like all the rest of them.” Sam sounded so cold, heartless. You knew Crowley had done wrong, but he was changing. Everything he was saying, you saw it all first-hand. To ignore that is just-

“You're right. I am a monster. And I've done bad. I've done things you can't even imagine. Horrible, evil, messy things.” Crowley coughs again looking at Sam. His eyes slowly change to red and a smoke starts coming from him, “and I've loved every. Damn. Minute.” Sam is taken aback and starts to become worried. You watch as Crowley reaches to his chest, pulls the bullet out and stands up.

“So thank you Sam. For reminding me who I really am.” Crowley says, flicking his hand and sending Sam smashing through a glass window, “powerful magic. Might have worked on any other demon. But me? Please.” He holds the hex bag, making it burst into flames. Sam goes to reach for the Demon knife, but Crowley flicks it away. You watch as Sam lays on the ground defenseless as Crowley stands above him, about to snap, “I could kill you. Snap my fingers, easiest thing in the world.” _Don’t prove his point._

Crowley hears you and slowly brings his hand down, “From here on, I want you to know that the only reason you're alive is because I allowed it. And I want you to deliver a message. You tell that ginger whore that I gave her a chance to walk away and she spat in my face. So now, she'll never see me coming.“

He snaps his fingers and appears next to you holding his arm out. You look over to Sam and see him start to stand. _How far gone is he?_

<Do you want to go with him?>

You look up to Crowley and respond by placing your hand in his, instantly taken away from the building.

“You know it will all heal on its own love.” Crowley says. You insisted on cleaning him up and were now focused on the bullet wound on his chest. He tenses when you wipe alcohol on it and lets out a hiss when you start suturing.

“Don’t be a baby.” You laugh softly, “You have a reputation to uphold.” He laughs as you finish stitching him up. You put the suture on the nightstand and look down at the bed, trying to think of a reason why this would happen.

_Out of everyone, Sam?_

“Those boys will do anything if there is cause. Y/N, I’m sure there’s a-.” Crowley tries to explain. He stops, seeing tears start to form in your eyes.

_Why would Sam do this?_ Tear drops begin to fall from your chin, down onto the covers. You drop your face into your palms and try to compose yourself. You begin to feel anger coming from him, and mumble, “please, don’t be mad at him.”

He brings his hand to his brow, and gives you a questioning look, “Love, it’s not exactly in my nature to feel compassion.”

_Your nature? Like Hell._

<You heard him Y/N->

“You’ve changed Crowley.” You say, looking towards him, “what he said, it was wrong.”

“Not entirely.” He corrects.

“Ok, he was right about you in the past. But he provoked you this time.” You defend. He still doesn’t quite believe you, and you turn your body, so you are completely focused on him. “You think you haven’t changed?”

“I thought I was.” He replies.

“I know you’ve changed. The anger that comes from you when I’m sad-“ you stop looking for the right word, “I don’t think a demons ‘nature’ would budge.” He moves toward you and motions for you to come closer. Moving near him, he wraps his arms around you and positions you to lie down.

“So, did I catch everything?” You ask looking into his eyes.

He looks at you and sighs, “he’s working with my mother, she wants me dead.”

“Why would he be helping her?” you ask, baffled.

“I’ve got a lead,” he begins, “but you’re not going to like it.”

He explains to you everything that happened after he left the motel. Olivette, the coffee shop, Sam’s message. Everything.

“So you think that guy is-“

“Her lover… or somehow otherwise connected.” He mocks, “might be useful.”

“Change might to definitely. I wouldn’t object to you pulling a Sam on her and showing her how it feels to have-“ you start.

“Love, I’m already there with you.” He grins against your neck, “I don’t think I’m the only one that’s changed.”

“Oh, shut up.” You laugh, Crowley comes closer and presses his lips against yours, positioning his body on top of you.

“I think I’ve corrupted you.” He grins, biting down onto your neck. You let out a groan as he marks you and starts to run his hands down your body. He runs his hand down into your jeans and teases at your entrance, running a finger slowly against your clit. You gasp as he pinches down hard and he moans, “oh the noises you make for me…”

“Crowley…” you moan softly, feeling your phone start to vibrate in your pocket, “shit.”

“Ignore it love.” He says, nibbling around your ear, about to slide a finger inside you when your phone beeps again, “bloody hell!”

You laugh, pushing him gently off as you pull your phone from your pocket and checking your messages.

**3 hours ago - Dean: Y/N, we need you. Charlie.**

**5 Minutes ago - Dean: I need you to call me, ASAP.**

You quickly sit up, alarmed and dial Dean’s number.

“Dean, what’s going on?” You ask, “where’s Charlie?”

“Charlie is gone.”

_What…no, she can’t be gone…_

”Y/N. You need to tell me right now,” he sounds rushed, and you hear a door slam, “did you know what Sam was doing?”

“Dean, I swear…” you pause, looking at Crowley who was on the border of frustration and confusion, “I didn’t know.”

“Y/N… dammit, I really want to believe you right now but-“ you hear a tone when he ends the call.

Worried, you look at Crowley, “I think-”

You phone suddenly goes off and you see a text from Sam: **BUNKER ASAP. OMW.**

“I really don’t know if I should trust this.” You say, “after what he did to you I-“

“I know.” He says, moving to sit, “bunker?” he asks getting ready to snap you away.

“Please.” You say.

In a split second, you are both standing outside the bunker. You look at him and move into his arms, as he leans down to kiss you. Breaking away he teases, “Don’t forget where we left off. Be careful.”

“Always.” You smile, turning toward the door and making your way inside. Opening the door, you see books scattered everywhere, broken furniture, and glass thrown everywhere.

“DEAN?!” You yell into the war room, descending the stairs.

“Y/N…” You hear a groan from the bottom and see Cass on the floor, covered in blood.

“CASS!” You scream, “who-“

“Y/N, it wasn’t him. It was the mark.” He says, pushing himself off the floor, “he knows. About the plan.”

“What are you talking about Cass? What plan?” You ask.

“Sam has the spell to remove the mark. They can read it now. Charlie and Rowena-“

You interrupt him, “you’re telling me they were all working together!” Scoffing you look at Cass’s state and help him stand, moving him to sit in a chair. The wounds on his face begin to slowly tether back together.

“Y/N. We’re doing this for Dean.” Cass pleads, trying to convince you that Sam’s way was an option.

“How does Sam trying to kill Crowley help Dean?” you reply, “that was really the only way?!”

Cass sighs, “Rowena is the only one who can read the book. It was her condition.” He pauses gazing around then back at you, “If you’re here, that must mean you’re helping, or is this… just a coincidence.”

_The only way I’m getting in on this is to play along._

“Sam texted.” You respond, “I’ll help. For Dean.”


	10. Darkness (S10, EP23)

It wasn’t long before Sam showed up to the bunker. You had to constantly keep reassuring yourself ‘ _this is for Dean’_ to keep from going crazy on him. Before Charlie was murdered, she managed to decode the book and email it to Sam; so it was now or never. Sam tinkered with bullets, injecting them with witch killing brew.

“Are you really going to kill her? It doesn’t seem very productive. Given all that we’ve lost already.” You argue.

It wasn’t something you would object to, given her past actions; but Charlie’s death wasn’t going to mean nothing.

“It’s backup. I don’t know what she’ll try to pull,” Sam explains, “we need to have the upper hand. For once.”

“Okay.” You agree, hopefully he doesn’t go AWOL. Cass walks in the room, standing in the doorway. He looks toward you and raises his brow, giving you the ‘is everything okay’ look. You smile at him and nod towards Sam; who Cass then looks concerned towards.

“Anything?” Cass asks, stepping closer to the two of you.

“Twelve voicemails,” Sam replies, “LoJack on the Impala has clearly been disabled. So a big heaping scoop of nothing. We need Rowena to hold up her end of the bargain. Now.” He seals the last bullet striking it on the tip with a hammer. Cass rolls his eyes and turns, expressing his frustration with a heavy sigh.

“What?” Sam questions.

“Nothing. It’s-“ Castiel pauses, “it's just if she removes the Mark using "The Book of the Damned"... What of the consequences?”

“Which are what?” Sam asks, crossing his arms.

“Sam, Cass is right,” you declare, “there’s always a catch to these kinds of things.” Sam ignores your statement and continues to stare down Cass, gesturing for an answer.

Cass sighs, “Dean said-“

“Dean guessed!” Sam yells, “Cas, what are we supposed to do, huh? Just sit on our asses, do nothing?”

“No.” Cass declares, “We find Dean.”

“And then what?!” Sam blurts, “the only thing that stopped Cain was death. Do you want to kill Dean?” He looks at the both of you, after moments of silence he continues, “because I don't. And the only way I know how to save my brother is to cure the Mark. And, yes, I know there will be consequences, but not you, not Dean, not anybody can tell me what those consequences are. So I'm not gonna let my brother d-destroy himself on a guess. We save Dean.”

Sam loads his gun with his custom bullets, “now, let’s go.”

**

“You said, she needs to hold up to her end of the bargain,” You begin, walking with Sam and Cass into the factory. Cass gives you a concerned look and you focus on Sam, “what was hers?”

Sam doesn’t even make eye contact with you and just mutters, “It didn’t work out.”

_It didn’t ‘work out’._ Scoffing, you give up on trying to make him come clean, at least for now. Cass opens the door, letting Sam in but then he blocks you from entering. Stopping you, he whispers, “Y/N, right now is not the time for truth-seeking.”

“Cass, we’re all a family, we shouldn’t be keeping secrets in the first place,” You explain, “Imagine where we’d be if Sam actually included us all in this. Charlie would probably still be here. Crowley would’ve helped just to torment Rowena and keep tabs on her, he would’ve never been attacked. And Dean wouldn’t be off on his own, we could’ve convinced him this was going to work.“

“You’re probably right,” Cass concurs, “but we have to try, with what we have. This is our only option Y/N.” You knew that, you tried and tried to come up with other plans, but this was the closest you’ve all been to a solution. Rowena was the only person capable of deciphering the spell and right now- Sam had a gun aimed at her. Your eyebrows shoot up in shock at how the situation had escalated already. Cass follows your gaze and makes his way toward Sam, looking worried but not saying anything. You trail behind him, trying to stay out of her direct line of sight. She sat chained, looking contempt, drinking tea out of a Styrofoam cup.

“Hello, boys.” She greets, “Just in time for tea, u-“ she spots you and a sly grin twists the edge of her lips, “unless there’s something on your mind?”

“Five things, actually.” Sam aims his gun and cocks it, “Hollow tips filled with witch-killing brew.”

“How exciting for you.” Rowena says boldly, “Your NRA will be beside themselves with pride. Not even going to introduce me to your friend, unless she’s afraid she’ll end up like the last girl you brought in here.”

“Don’t you bring up her!” You blurted taking a step towards her. Cass held you back, putting his arm on your shoulder.

“The woman in your company all have a certain… spunk, ay?” Rowena laughs, taking a sip of her tea, “it’s a good thing you have her boy-toy here to hold her back.”

“I can assure you, Y/N and I are not-“ Cass begins to argue but Sam slams his palms on the table.

“No more games, Rowena.” Sam demands, “do the spell now!”

“Or what exactly?” Rowena tests. Sam looks down at his gun and Rowena stands her ground, “Come on, Samuel! You and I both know that's nothing but a bluff. Charlie may have cracked the codex, but who's going to read it if I'm gone? Not to mention handling the ingredients, getting the measurements just right.” She now raises her voice, filling the room, “Unless, of course, either of you have spent years of your life studying with the greats, mastering the intricacies of high witchcraft? But forgive me. Maybe you have. I know you're upset. We all are. Poor Dean. Let's just have a nice wee cup of tea... and negotiate.”

Sam pondered her statement for a while. Finally, he uncocks his gun and walks closer to the table, “What do you want?”

You smirked to yourself, _Okay, I hate to admit it; but Crowley definitely had her audacity._

“Oh, well, we know what I wanted. Soiled the sheets on that one, didn't we? Let's talk about what I'll take -- my freedom guaranteed, and the codex.” Rowena says, not dropping her presence. Sam quickly looked at you, expecting you to question him again. You cross your arms and raise your brow, not showing any sign of concern.

Castiel steps forward before you can say anything, “Sam, you can't be –"

Sam stops him focusing back on Rowena, “Do you know which spell?”

“I do.” Rowena replies.

Cass pleads, “Sam. This is a mistake.” Agitation filled both of your expressions; he couldn’t really be serious. Sam brings the book over to her and gestures for her to begin.

Rowena looks down at the book, trailing down the lines with her finger, “Sumsu mimma ezebu ilu ma ikkibu Lu." She then looks at Sam, "S-something made by God, but forbidden to man."

“Forbidden?” Sam asks.

Castiel perks up, “the forbidden fruit?”

“No.” Sam scoffs, giving Cass the ‘you’re-an-idiot’ look. Rowena incredulously looks towards Cass, and Sam says in disbelief, “The actual apple is the first ingredient?”

Rowena continues to read from the book, “Sumsu mimma ezebu Lu."

Unable to wait, Sam urges, “Okay, uh, what's next?”

She looks at him and answers, "Something made by man, but forbidden by God."

Sam again looks confused, “Okay, well, God forbade false idols, right?”

“The Golden Calf.” Cass blurts, earning another look from Rowena.

“Wasn't that destroyed?” Sam asks and Cass nods at him.

Still reading from the book, Rowena mumbles the last line, "Sumsu mimma sen arramu."

“Great, what's the third ingredient?” Sam asks.

“Oh.” Rowena mutters, looking at the book in disbelief and confusion, “the third ingredient, it's impossible.”

“What, what is it?” Sam hounded her for an answer, compared to the last two ingredients it can’t be anymore impossible.

“Loosely translated,” Rowena answers, “my heart.”

Cass scoffs, “It's not impossible at all.”

“Not my literal heart, feathers.” Rowena scolded. _Okay the more she talks, the more mannerisms I connect between the two of them._ She goes on, “something I love, the spell calls for me to kill it.”

“A sacrifice.” Sam says.

“Precisely.” She answers, “the book will grant freedom from the curse, but it wants something in return.”

“Well, then give it.” Sam shrugs.

“Bring me something I love, I'll kill it.” Rowena’s voice raised, “I want my freedom too much to make a fuss over that. the -- the problem is, I don't love anything.”

“What about Crowley?” Cass asks.

“Cass!” You blurt.

“Happy to kill him.” Rowena looks curiously at you, “let's not call it love.”

“I don't believe you.” Cass furrows his brows, “everyone loves something.” He makes his way towards Rowena and quickly places two fingers on her forehead. Moments later he speaks, “Polish boy. Oskar.”

Rowena looks at Castiel in disbelief, “I'm sorry. Oskar? You saw Oskar?”

“Who is he?” Sam asks.

“Who was he? Uh, a peasant boy” Rowena explains, “his family helped me through some difficulties, 300 years ago.”

You remember the conversation you had with Crowley about the man in the coffee shop, and chuckle to yourself. _It was all coming into play._ “Something you want to share with the class” she tries to remember your name, “Y/N?”

“Oh nothing,” you laugh, “just glad this might work out.” You look at Sam and see he is now the one sporting a concerned look. His cellphone interrupts your conversation and he makes his way away from the three of you to answer it. Cass walks towards him, and you see Sam hand Cass a bag. Sam starts to walk away and looks back toward you for a second. He goes to speak but turns toward the exit and leaves.

“Y/N,” Cass calls for you, turning away from Rowena. You walk over to him and he mumbles, “I need to- make a call. Can you keep an eye on her?” You look towards Rowena and scoff. “Please, Y/N.”

“Fine,” you answer, “Hurry back.” He gives you a silent ‘sorry’ and heads out the door.

“Hurry back? I haven’t done anything to you and you’re already worn of my company?” Rowena says, faking a wounded voice.

“You’ve hurt the people I love.” You mutter, “I would hardly consider that good company.”

“Oh dearie, you must be more specific.” She replies.

You make your way toward the table and sit across from her, “don’t you see. It’s bad that I even have to specify who I’m talking about.”

“You should meet my son, I think he’s done more harm to those boys than I,” she contests.

“What is it a competition for you?” You ask, “I’m sure your ‘son’ has done more good than you think.” She narrows her eyes at you and thinks to herself. Seconds of silence pass, and she finally continues.

“Well, we’re just now meeting… so it would have to be recent.” She drones, “It was the girl. You know I warned her. Told her exactly what would happen if she was friends with the Winchesters.”

“Stop talking about her.” You utter, “She was family, but not who I’m referring to.” You turn your head toward the door and hoped Cass would return. _Maybe she’ll get the hint and stop talking._

“Hmm…” Rowena thinks, “I probably hurt your boy-toys feelings on more than one occasion. Is that it then?”

“Cass is **not** my boyfriend.” You scoff, avoiding eye contact.

“Huh. But there is someone… you’re getting a little ill-tempered,” She rants to herself, growing a sly grin on her face. Thankfully, Cass returns before she has the chance to speak again.

He steps toward the two of you, “the ingredients are on their way.”

_Who else did he bring into this?_ “Cass, no one else needs to get hurt helping-“ You yell standing from the table. Before you can finish, your ringer goes off. You look at the caller id, then back at Cass, “I need to take this, I’ll be right back.” You jog toward the door and answer your phone the second you step outside, “Hey.”

“Quick stroll out of country?” Crowley speaks from across the line.

You need zero time to respond, “Please. If I have to spend one more second here with your mother, I’ll go-“

Crowley appears next to you, “I’ll take that as a yes.” He wraps his arm around you, and you are taken to a desert. There are no people around, and a large building carved into the side of a canyon. It’s getting dark, so the breeze feels cool against your skin and you shiver. Crowley wraps your arm in his, and you can feel the heat radiating off of him. You lean closer, trying to envelop yourself in his warmth and he smiles.

“Al-Khazneh. The remains of the Golden Calf lie inside.” He states.

“Ah, so this is a business trip.” You joke, in a disappointed tone, “I thought our first vacation out of state would be a lot less business, more casual.” You wink at him, walking together toward the entrance.

<I’ll show you ‘casual’> His thought echo’s in your head as you walk further into the treasury, and the hallway becomes narrower and darker. Suddenly, it opens into a large room, completely bare of any embellishments. Just four large stone walls, and a cool atmosphere filling the space.

“Now what?” you ask, “are we in the wrong room?” Crowley looks toward you and grins. He walks to face the wall on the right, and snaps his fingers, making a doorway appear in the wall. The rocks that filled the space crumble to the floor, blowing toward the exit with a gust of wind.

“After you, love.” He gestures. Stepping into the secret hallway, you tread lightly until you see multiple doorways illuminated by the lamps in each room. The walls changed into concrete and the all of the doorways were just open arches, allowing you to gaze into each room.

“This room.” Crowley whispers, pulling you into a room on your right. The room is decorated with jewels, furniture, and artwork that leans on the wall untouched.

“The hoarders, every time I come here there’s more thrown everywhere.”

You look at him questioningly, “You come here often?”

“They’re very easy to borrow from. I think the Mona Lisa is hanging somewhere in one of my safehouses. Borrow and replace, they never suspect a thing.” He explains.

“I guess if you’re just borrowing.” You tease, laughing.

“Exactly.” He responds. Looking around the room, you don’t know where to start. How in the hell were you supposed to know what a Golden Calf looked like. It could’ve been in any of the boxes stored in the room.

“So, any hints?” You ask, baffled by the work you were about to get into.

“I’ve got one guess…” You see him grab a box from a table and open it, looking inside to see the second item. He holds it up, “Exactly where I left it.” He takes the item out and places it in a bag.

“You know, it would be a lot more stressful if you told me you had a mental inventory made.” You comment.

“Where’s the fun in that love?” He grins and you start to make your way out of the room to leave. Almost in the doorway, he grabs your arm, “what’s the rush love, we’ve got time for ‘casual’.”

You smile and pull him towards you, “oh do we?”. He presses himself against you and throws the bag on a side table. You feel his hands slid down your body to lift your legs around his waist as he presses you into the cool wall.

“A bit of an exhibitionist, are we?” he teases. He runs a hand up your waistline, to your breast. You moan as he presses his lips against yours simultaneously kneading you while grinding his cock harder into you. Slowly, you trail your hands up his jacket and grip his lapels. You desperately needed him and matched his movements, increasing the pressure that built between the two of you. You could already tell he was ready by the way his cock strained in his pants, and he was losing his patience judging by the way he pushed deeper into you.

“May I?” he asks, holding his hand up at eye level.

“Please,” You beg and moan when you feel his body pressing against yours with no barriers separating you. The hot friction between the two of you combatted the cool feel of the wall. His lips latch back onto you, and his tongue twists with yours in a battle for dominance. The feel of his cock sliding against your entrance was overbearing, and he knew you would break. It wasn’t long before you gave into him, and you moaned into his kiss running your hands down his back, scratching long trails into his skin.

“Fuck yes Y/N!” he moaned, hitching his breath and breaking away from your lips. His hips stuttered against you and he smirked when he felt you grow wetter hearing him moan your name. You tighten your legs around his waist and pull him tighter against you, beckoning him to give into every sensation. The grin on his face grew and he saw the lust growing in your eyes, “Mmm… what are you trying to tell me love.”

“Please Crowley!” You plead, grinding yourself against him. The feel of his cock running through your folds was not enough. You wanted him deep inside of you, fucking you until he was completely overtaken by every desire. You grip his cock tightly and twist your hand with every stroke. His head rolls back and he thrusts himself against you, leaking precum into your palm. When he feels you release him, he looks at you just in time to see you sucking his release off of your skin.

“Oh love, the nasty thoughts in your head are nothing compared to this,” He teases while pushing his cock against your clit, thrusting against you.

You grab his face and kiss him, closing your eyes as he pushes against you making the kiss deeper. “Please fuck me, my king. I’ve missed you. I need you now, please!” His eyes stayed locked on yours and he pushes into you all in one movement, letting a groan out when he feels your pussy grip his cock tightly. His hips move slowly against you as he drags himself completely out before pushing in. _Fuck! Go faster!_

“Is this satisfactory, Y/N?” He teases with a grin, “Is there something. That you want to say.” He continued in this pattern, not changing his pulse and continuing with a constant, slow pace ending every statement with a deep thrust into you.

“Fuck! Please!” You plead, “I need you please, faster! Crowley!” As soon as his name escapes your lips, he covers your lips with his own, muffling the cry you let out when he speeds up, ramming his cock deeper with every movement. You respond by dragging your nails down his back, stopping at his waist. You can feel yourself piercing his skin and he groans, fucking you harder into the wall.

“Damn Y/N!” His hands grip your thighs, tighter and tighter and he rests his forehead by your neck. You can feel the bruises that would be there tomorrow, but the pain is masked by the pleasure he’s creating.

“Just like that Y/N, don’t stop!” He begs, wanting the pain you created just as much as the pleasure. Gripping his arms, you feel his skin breaking beneath your fingers. His breath hitches, and you can feel his pace stutter again. You knew if you kept teasing him, he wouldn’t last long.

“Your so fucking tight around my cock!” he groans, and you lean forward against him gripping him tighter, “look at me.”

You bring your eyes to his and he captures your lips in a mind searing kiss. His hard articulations pulled moans from you and he began to lose control, pistoning so hard into you your sight began to blur. He feels you gripping him tighter and you can hear him thinking <say my name> over and over. As you look into his eyes, you can see the red teasing the very edges, just begging to be freed.

_My King…._

His eyes change to a deep red when he hears this thought and he demands “Say. It. Y/N.” punctuating every word with a hard thrust into you, “Say. My. Name.”

“Crowley!” you moan, “My King!”

He grins and changes his eyes back, “Fucking hell-I’m yours Y/N!” He dominated you, burying every inch of himself over and over. You could hear a ringing in your ears, and your sight blurred with the overload of sensations. He followed you over the brink, giving you one last hard thrust before sinking himself into you and filling you with his cum.

You begin to regain your senses and let out a soft moan when you feel him pull out. Bringing your legs down, to stand on your own, you lean on him and wrap your arms around him. The smell of sulfur enveloped your whole being, and anyone in their right mind would know what you’ve been up to.

He returns your hug whispering, “Our first trip and we’ve already broken a few laws.”

You laugh and tease, “Just a few? We may need to try again.”

“Love, we are a match made in Hell.” He grins, going to claim you again but you both hear footsteps approaching.

You look toward the doorway and see two guards spot the both of you.

“QF! LA TTHRK!” One guard shouts from the outside the doorway. You rush to compose yourself, and Crowley snaps his fingers to make you both appear clothed, outside the factory.

“That really does come in handy.” You laugh, giving him a kiss. He looks toward the door and you see the strain on his face, “are you going to be able to play nice?”

“If when I play my hand, she doesn’t retaliate on you. Yes.” He sighs.

“Don’t worry about me. If she does pulls something out of her ass, you need to save yourself.” You reply and he laughs, “I’m serious. If anything she’ll use me as leverage. She wants you dead, that’s a lot more permanent.”

“Fine.” He answers.

“Promise me.” You insist.

“Y/N, I can’t.” He responds.

“Crowley. Promise me.” You demand. He ponders for a moment then nods.

“If she tries to kill you, our deal is null.” He says.

“Deal.” You agree, pressing your lips against his.

“Why the long faces? Oh. Let me guess. Mother showed you her "mustn't touch it" again.” Crowley announces, entering the room. You chuckle and Rowena looks curiously at the two of you.

“Bit of a long phone call?” Rowena teases, “I don’t see you bickering together, seeing as he hurt ‘the people you love’ just as much as I.”

“People change.” You respond.

“ **Demon.** I can contest, he is the same – maybe worse – as he was over 200 years ago.” Rowena argues.

“How in the hell would you know? You’ve just come back into contact with him after leaving him as a child!” You scold her, feeling a fire ignite deep inside of you.

“Y/N, I’ve been to _hell_ I know-“ Rowena begins.

“So have I. I’ve seen the change. I know there’s more human inside him than you.” Your voice raises, “you tried to have him killed for damn sake! He had plenty chances to get rid of you, but he let you have a life!”

She opens her mouth to protest but she looks down as if truly considering your argument.

<Remind me to show you my appreciation for that when this is all over> You look at Crowley and feel a warmth spread inside you, _I love you._

Cass clears his throat and asks, “Do you have the ingredients?”. Crowley brings the bag full of ingredients to the table and drops it. Before Rowena picks it up, Castiel grabs the bag and starts to pull out the items.

“The Quince cost me a major I.O.U. with a Palestinian warlock.” Cass hands the Quince to Rowena and she waits for the second item, “The gold from the calf” he looks at you, smirking and thinking of your escapade, “well, let's just say I'll be hanged under certain sexual-deviancy laws if I ever show my face in Jordan again.” Cass gives you a ‘really?’ look and you shrug. _Worth it._

“And the third?” Rowena asks.

“Ah, yes. All my long life, I wondered what I'd done to deserve a mother who refused to show love. I pained over it. I built my bloody kingdom on top of it.” Crowley explains. Rowena starts to grate the Quince into a bowl and Crowley continues, “then one day, epiphany struck. My mother was incapable of loving anything. For the first time in hundreds of years, I felt free. And then you showed up in my dungeon, we communed, and I began to realize you weren't incapable of love. You're incapable of loving me.”

“Goodness, Fergus, save it for the stage, why don't you? I mean, fabulous speech, but you put yourself on far too high a pedestal.” Rowena adds, “the fact remains I do not, will not, and have not loved anything ever.”

During her speech, Crowley turns, and you see a smirk grow on his face. _Don’t get cocky._

<Sorry love, been waiting for this moment>

Crowley snaps his fingers and Oskar walks into the room. You watch as Oskar and Rowena stare at each other surprisingly, “You were saying?”

“This is ridiculous.” Rowena claims and looks at you, “You knew! That’s what was on your mind earlier!”

“Guilty as charged.” You admit.

“Do you love this man?” Cass interrupts, asking, “Rowena, is it true?”

Crowley smirks, “'course it's true. Say hello, Oskar.”

Rowena’s eyes start to tear, and Oskar mumbles, “Rowena.”

Rowena looks toward Crowley and accuses, “Even for you, Fergus, this is a new low -- a cruel, shameful, disgusting low.”

Crowley laughs, “It's only cruel if you actually go through with it. Though...who's the cruel one then?”

“You've grown so big.” Rowena says, trying to suppress her tears, “Not too big to give your old auntie Rowena a hug I hope.”

“I hope I haven't hurt you.” Oskar says while Rowena opens her arms to hug him.

Voice cracking, Rowena speaks, “don't think about that one moment. Everything's fine, Oskar. Everything's fine.” She looks over her shoulder at Crowley as she hugs him. You see her fidget with a pen in her hand and she whispers, “nobody's hurting anybody.” She pulls back to look at him and apologizes, “goodbye, my sweet wee boy.” Quickly, her hand drives the pen into Oskar’s neck and pulls it out, filling the metal bowl on the table. You look at Crowley, and he’s smirking. _Your plan worked._

<Never doubted it. It’s the aftermath we have to worry about.>

“Ab manu dei... Ab manu hominis.” Rowena cries, throwing all of the ingredients into the bowl, “Ab cruore cordis, Mei adfusuro in aeternum. Tolle maledictionem tuam ab hoc viro.” She throws Dean’s hair into the bowl and smoke starts to come from it filling the air.

The three of you look around at each other, _Did it wor-_

Suddenly, a surge comes from the bowl and knocks all of you over. Groaning, you turn on your side to see a blast of red lightning erupt from the bowl and spike through the roof. Quickly, you stand and look around the room to see everyone stumbling to their feet. You run toward your bag and reach for your phone to text Sam. Hearing a metal clang echo in the room, you turn around and see Rowena’s chains dropping to the floor.

“Manete!” She yells, freezing Cass and Crowley.

Crowley argued, “What is this? This is impossible. You're not powerful enough.”

“To what?” Rowena gloated, “control the legs of a bored king and a withered angel? Impetus bestiarum.”

“Let them go!” You demand, going to grab her arm, but she pushes a force toward you, and you fall to the ground.

<You need to leave Y/N!>

_NO._

Castiel bends over like he is in pain and Rowena continues, “I'm afraid, Fergus, that in all your long life, you've never seen what a real witch can do with real magic. I'm terrifically pleased it's the last thing you'll ever see. Dele malum hoc.” She points toward Cass then Crowley, then hastily makes her way out of the room with all of her materials.

You can see blood dripping from Cass’s eyes, and he stands up straight focusing on Crowley.

“Cass! What are you doing!” You scream, pushing yourself up and running toward him. 

“Castiel. Don't.” Crowley says. Castiel releases his angel blade into his hand and begins to walk toward him, “Do not. Don't! Please!”

As Cass’s arm raises to stab Crowley, you push him down to the floor and yell, “GO! NOW!”

Crowley looks toward you concerned, and Cass tries to push you off, “You promised!” As he smokes out, he sees Cass reach for his blade, and sink it into your leg. The last thing he hears is your cry for help before smoke emits from him and you watch as a red trail leaves the room and his vessel drops to the floor. As you’re focused on his lifeless body, Cass pushes you off of him, retrieving his blade and stands.

“Cass! You can fight this!” You beg putting pressure on your leg, “please try!”

“Y/N…” he groans clenching his head between his palms, “I… can’t-“ he aches over in pain, then stumbles out of the door.

Blood is seeping onto the floor, and you feel your consciousness slowly fading away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed my take on this episode.  
> <3 to everyone reading and reviewing.
> 
> -Mira


	11. The Secrets You Hold

“If you can hear me…” you groan, “I’m at the James Brothers Whiskey Distillery. I need your help.” You lie on the cold floor and stare at the cobwebs hanging from the ceiling. You were completely alone, unable to call anyone for help. When you were thrown, your phone flew to the other side of the room; so that was out of the question. Your shallow breaths were the only sounds echoing in the room. “Please, Gabe. This is life or death,” you choke out. You can feel your strength fading, and the pressure you’re putting on your leg is lifting – letting more blood spill out of your wound and onto the floor.

“Y/N?!” A voice echo’s from the doorway, and footsteps pace quickly toward you. A hand rests on your thigh and you feel the world come into focus. You close your eyes and breathe, concentrating on gathering your thoughts.

“Thank you” You sigh, sitting up to see Gabriel kneeling at your side. He looks confused; eyes focused on you.

“Whoa Y/N, your reeking sulfur. Quickie before your big mission with–” he spots Crowley’s vessel and his grin fades,

“Is he?”

“No. He smoked out before Cass could –”

“Castiel?” He interrupts, “Y/N. Castiel did this to y –”

“Gabe, it wasn’t really Cass.” You put your fingers to your head and try to remember everything, “he was hexed. Rowena put a spell on him, and he just… went crazy.”

“You’re losing me Y/N.” He replies, “I think you should come with me. I can keep you safe from all this for a while.”

“He went to attack Crowley,” you continue, “but I took Cass down long enough for him to escape. He just… went through me to get at him.”

“’Yeah Y/N, he went clean through. Almost right through your femoral artery. Any second longer and you would’ve been gone.” Gabriel rants. He pulls you up and helps you stand to your feet, “please, just come with me.”

“Gabriel. I can’t.” You break away from him and look down, “This isn’t something I can just run from, it’s my fam–” You look and him and see the hurt in his eyes, you know he took that the wrong way.

“Wouldn’t want you to follow in my footsteps.” He mumbles.

“I’m sorry. You know I didn’t mean it to come out like that. I just need to know they’re all okay.” You explain. His face still held a pained look and you add, “you know… it’s not too late for you to come back. You could –”

“I can’t,” Gabriel blurts, he opens his mouth ready to explain, but you speak first.

“Gabriel, you know I love you but… you have to stand for something someday.” He looks toward the ground then back at you and steps closer until he’s within reach. He gives you his signature grin and wraps his arms around you, “You know I stand with you. And that’s enough for now.”

“Be careful.” You say, pulling away from his grasp.

“You pulled me away from a pretty good poker game Y/N.” Gabriel laughs, “stay safe – in every respect.”

_Okay. What the hell am I supposed to do now._ Your phone was completely shattered, so – You hear a buzzing sound echo in the room, and you look toward Crowley’s vessel. Of course, _I’m sure he’ll have a comment about this._ You kneel toward his body and search his jacket, pulling his phone out from one of the pockets and see an unknown number appear on the screen.

“Y/N?!” A woman’s voice echoes through the phone.

“Umm… yeah?” You respond, you didn’t recognize the voice; but maybe your adrenaline was getting the best of you.

You hear a sigh through the phone then a chuckle, “I thought you – Can’t keep your hands to yourself ay Y/N?”

“Crowley?” You ask and are responded with a hum through the speaker, “are you okay?”

“Peachy. Although, I should be asking you that question.” the voice responds, “I had a very welcoming-welcome party. Imagine the looks on their faces when the ménage à _quatre_ went south.”

“I hope you’re kidding?” You laugh nervously.

“It was tempting. Alas, I’m on my way to you,” he sighs, “don’t get too handsy. At least until I arrive.”

“I’ll try,” you laugh, “see you soon.”

“Ta love” The phone line disconnects, and you sigh. You go to the contacts and dial ‘Not Moose’; the call goes through and you hear breathing on the other line.

“What do you want you di–”

“Dean!? What happened? Are you okay?” You ramble on, questions coming out faster than you can process them.

“Y/N? I thought you were… the mark is gone. I’m-“ you hear him take a breath, “Sam told me everything. I should’ve believed you. I’m sorry. And… thank you for not giving up on me.”

“Dean, we’re family. Giving up wasn’t an option,” you hear a car engine revving outside, getting closer to the building. “What’s going on?” You ask.

“The spell. It released something called the darkness,” Dean explains, “it’s nothing good. You need to get back to the bunker. Where are you right now? And why do you have Crowley’s phone?”

_I don’t think he would react well to hear Cass shoved his angel blade in my leg, Gabriel is back, and Rowena escaped._

“Just… don’t worry ok. Try to get a hold of Cass. And be careful.” You respond, quickly hanging up the phone. You hear car doors slam outside, then smoke darts into the room and fills Crowley’s vessel; you note the two demons walking in while Crowley composes himself. He stands to his feet and you run toward him, pressing your lips against his. He pulls you toward him and gives a surprised hum, breaking away to let you breathe, “Ahh. Daddy's home.” He smirks. He looks toward the two demons standing awkwardly, “what?”

One of the demons speaks, “Sir . . . There are rumors from Hell.”

Crowley wraps his arm around your waist, keeping you close to him, “rumors?”

The same demon replies, “The Darkness has been released.” You can feel the laugh vibrate out of his chest and Crowley responds, “the Darkness? Please. Myth. It's a bedtime story. Something that daddy demons threaten toddler demons with to get them to eat their vegetables. Even if it was true, what's the concern? Darkness, King of Hell -- natural allies.”

The other demon perks up, “it's just -- something happened, sir . . . In the cage.”

_I wouldn’t doubt them._

“What?” Crowley asks, to both you and the demon. <Save that thought.>

The demon looks at you for a split second and stutters, “Uh… they said it sounded like a frightened animal. All of hell heard -- like someone was going crazy. The rumor is that Michael or Lucifer -- one of them is trying to warn us.”

“About the darkness.” He looks at you, to see a concerned look on your face, “ridiculous.”

“Except…” the demon continues, “half of Hell is sort of freaking out, sir. What do we do?”

Crowley releases you and steps forward, “Just do your bloody jobs and focusing on finding that whore!” They both nod and exit quickly, finally leaving you both alone, “morons…” His cell phone begins to ring in your hand, prompting him to turn back to you. You hand it to him, he answers the call speaking plainly, “Yes – I see… the usual arrangement stands.”

When he ends the call, you are unable to hold back your curiosity, “work?”

“Not quite,” he responds, “just a little demon problem.” _Tell them to get in line._ Hearing this he grins and runs his eyes down your body, stopping when he reaches the tear in your jeans, “I knew I saw that. How –”

“It’s fine.” You assure, “I’m okay.”

“I saw what he did. If I hadn’t made that deal with you –”

“You’d be dead.” You interrupt, “He would’ve killed you. Then me… we need to find Cass before he hurts someone else.”

“I can’t love, that demon problem,” Crowley sighs, “it needs to be handled.” He sees your disappointed look and adds, “it’s close to Dean, if you want to go.”

You nod quickly and he grins adding, “Just a quick wardrobe change.” When he snaps his fingers, his suit changes into preachers attire and you look down to see your clothes replaced with a white dress shirt and a black skirt.

_Alright, if we aren’t damned. We definitely are now._

“King of Hell darling, we’re damned from the start.” He smirks, snapping you both away to the front door of a house.

“Now, don’t slip up love. It’s Father Crowley now.”

“Somebody’s taking his daddy kink a little too seriously…” You tease, giggling to yourself.

Crowley clears his throat and knocks on the door, putting on a smile when an older woman answers the door.

“Thank god! You got here sooner than I thought you would, it’s not right. There’s something wrong with her. She –”

“It’s okay ma’am.” You say, “we’re here to help. I am Sister Y/N, and this is Father Crowley.” The woman gestures you both into the house and leads you into a living room.

“She must be possessed….” She drones, “nothing would do that…”

“Miss,” Crowley starts, “please, calm down.”

“Of course…” the woman nods, “I’ll make some tea?” You smile at her and she leaves toward the kitchen.

When she leaves, you turn towards Crowley and gesture towards the couch. When you are sure the woman is focused in the kitchen, you ask, “feeling anything yet?”

“Love… this is hardly the time for – ”

“I’m talking about the demon!” you laugh, slapping him lightly on the shoulder.

“This is not a demon. It’s different…” He starts to explain, then he focuses turns to a woman standing in the doorway.

“Who are you?” She asks.

The older woman comes back from the kitchen, carrying a tray with different tea assortments and sits it on the table. She grabs the younger woman’s hand and walks her closer saying, “Jenna, they are here to help. I called the church. They can –”

“We don’t need their help!” Jenna pulls away from her grandmother and rushes outside. The grandmother looks defeated, then excuses herself back into the kitchen. You look out the window to see Jenna standing outside looking both ways as if she were waiting for someone.

Crowley brings your attention back to him by lightly running his hand up your leg. You look towards him and see the lustful look on his face. You whisper, “Father, don’t lose your focus.” He smirks, burying his head in your neck and biting down sharply. You let out a hushed breath and hear him breathe in deeply teasing you, “I can smell the sulfur on you child, care to explain?”

_So, this is the game you want to play_. You moan softly, “words couldn’t do the sin justice.” He laughs in your ear and pulls away, leaning back into his seat. The front door opens, while you adjust your skirt and try to slow your breath.

_Maybe I can fake composure._

_< Doubtful, you’re burning up love.>_

Crowley leans forward and grabs his cup of tea; you watch as the pouch lifts itself into the glass, spinning by itself. _You’re going to get us made._ You look up to see Jenna standing with Dean in the doorway. A surprised look is on his face, and you can’t quite pinpoint where confusion starts and aggravation ends.

Crowley smiles toward Dean, “Hello, my son.”

Dean scoffs, “Crowley… Y/N?” He looks at you in surprise then back at Crowley.

“’Father’ Crowley.” Crowley corrects.

“Hey Dean.” You say, trying to lighten his mood.

Jenna is confused, and looks between the three of you, “do you know each other?”

“Oh yes,” Crowley answers, Dean was a rather scrumptious young altar boy.”

Dean looks toward you, “can I talk to you outside” then at Crowley, “. . . Father?”

“Of course.” Dean goes to leave the house, but Crowley adds, “after I finish my tea.”

You stand from your seat and motion towards the door for Dean to follow you outside. Once you are both far enough away, you try to talk but Dean cuts you off. “Y/N.” he hugs you, “Not that I’m not happy to see you… but what are you doing here?”

You break away and give him a concerned look, dodging his question, “Dean, how are you?”

“I’m good,” Dean smiles, until he looks toward the house and sees Crowley walking toward the two of you, “Did you have to bring him?”

You slap Dean, scoffing, “Dean, he’s only here to help.”

“Sure…” he answers. Once Crowley is standing beside you, Dean asks, “really? Father Crowley? Really?”

“I'm sorry, aging, pathetic, has-been rock star. Did I offend your delicate sensibilities?” Crowley responds. _Can we focus on the matter at hand?_ Crowley clears his throat, “where have you been? Your brother and that idiot angel, do you know what they've been doing?”

“I've heard.” Dean answers.

“Everything?” Crowley asks. You look at Dean to see his reaction, _there was no way Sam told him everything._

“Enough.” Dean bluntly replies. <I’d take that as a no.> He continues, “what are you doing here?”

“Same as you” he gestures toward his attire, ”– We’re working the case. I have sources in the Catholic church. Nuns that owe me a favor, priests with a taste for –"

You mumble, “a little hypocritical…” Crowley raises his brow at you and smirks. <Not a real priest darling, but I appreciate the sentiment.>

Dean cuts him off trying to ignore your conversation, “okay, all right, yeah, I can imagine.”

Crowley continues, “you really can't. Anyhow, they hear of a demonic possession, they call me. If it's one of mine, I tell them to ignore it. If it's a, uh, demon gone rogue, well, that's when Father Crowley comes out to play.”

“So you think there's a demon in there.” Dean replies, he starts to calm down.  
  


_If it’s something he knows how to handle –_

“Not even a little bit.” Crowley interrupts your thought, “whatever's in that house, I can taste the power radiating from it. That thing. It's old… deep… dark.”

A scream erupts from the house and the three of you turn. Dean is the first to bolt towards the house, yelling for Jenna. You run in after Dean and hear Crowley mutter something behind you, but rush to make sure Dean doesn’t act too quickly. Crowley appears in front of you both, stopping you in your tracks and mumbles, “really?”

“What?” Dean asks, frustrated.

“We have no idea what ancient, world-shattering evil we're dealing with, but go right ahead.” Crowley gestures towards the hallway, “let him know we're coming!”

“Listen, Velma, this isn't the Scooby gang, okay? So either shut up or get out.” Dean stands with his arms crossed, waiting for Crowley’s response.

“Easy, tiger. Just trying to help.” Crowley says. You hear a baby start to cry, which prompts Dean to continue walking down the hallway. Crowley looks toward you, faking an offended look, “I'm way more of a Daphne.”

“If you say so,” you reply teasing, “Father.” You begin to follow Dean’s path, until you see him standing beside a crib.

He’s looking at the baby with a focused look and adjusts her bedding before turning to the two of you .

“The child likes you.” Crowley says. You wait for his sassy response knowing it wasn’t far behind, “no surprise, really. You're very maternal.”

Dean ignores Crowley’s comment, and walks toward you both, “we gotta find Jenna.” The three of you walk down the hallway, walking until you spot Jenna by herself in a bedroom. “Drama.” Crowley scoffs.

“Jenna?” Dean begins, “what are you doing?”

“My grandma collected these things, but I always thought they were so . . . Blah. Don't worry. She won't care. I cut her throat.” Jenna rambles, sporting a sly smile on her face.

“Why did you do that?” Dean asks.

“Because this woman doesn't have a soul. Fascinating.” Crowley states, staying in the doorway.

“What are you talking about?” Dean asks, “how is that even possible?”

“Amara's hungry.” Jenna claims, “she's a growing girl.”

Dean calmly steps towards her, “Jenna. Listen to me. Whatever's happened, whatever's going on, we can fix it, okay?” You go to move toward Dean to hold him back, but Crowley grabs your waist.

“Don’t, he can handle this…” he whispers.

“But I don't want to be fixed.” Jenna grins, “I like the new me. She's a ball.”

“Just come with us, okay? Jenna!” Jenna goes to attack Dean and you pull forward, breaking away from Crowley’s grasp. You grab Jenna, but she turns breaking a trinket to shove the broken glass into your leg.

_FUCK THIS NOT AGAIN!_ You stammer back and Dean yells, “Stop!”

Suddenly, you see Jenna hit the ceiling then drop to the floor and you look toward Crowley, “I was getting bored.”

“You killed her!” Dean yells. You clutch at your leg and use the bedframe to lift yourself to your feet. Crowley looks toward you, concerned. _I’m fine, just get the kid._

_< No->_

_Get to that kid before Dean decides to raise it as ‘one of the people’!_

“You’re welcome.” Crowley says smugly to Dean. He turns and tries to leave out the doorway, but Dean stops him.

“Where are you going?” Dean asks. You pull the glass from your leg and begin to stand to confront Dean, but he shoves a blade in Crowley’s hand and bolts out of the room.

“Dean!” You scream, hoping he would turn back to you. He ignores your calls and rushes into the hallway. You walk to Crowley and pull the blade from his hand.

“Damn!” he hisses, “thanks – ”

“Thank me later, get in there before Dean does.” You say. He grins and takes the blade from you, shoving it back into the wall. He disappears from the room just in time before Dean appears in the doorway.

“What the Hell?” Dean yells.

**

You, Sam and Dean return to the bunker; books and broken furniture still thrown all over the room. Sam is talking to Dean about the Darkness, and you make your way to a nightstand in the library. Rolling out the drawer, you pull out a phone and turn it on.

“Lose your old one?” Dean asks. You look at Sam, seeing if he was going to stop you from telling Dean anything, _maybe he did tell Dean everything… Fuck it._

“Yeah.” You respond, “Crazy bitch threw it across the room.” You go in your contacts and message Crowley, hoping he would explain what happened.

**New number, call me. Dean will try to reach you sooner or later.**

“But, you know, one with a-a little uniform and really big, uh –” Dean cuts himself off, and you look up from your phone to see what broke his focus.

Castiel is standing in the doorway, leaning on the arch, clutching his side in pain, “help me.”

**

The boys had you leave the room while they chained Cass up in the library. You took the chance to change into shorts; the stitches in your leg thanking you. You stand in the hallway, fidgeting with your phone waiting for a response from Crowley, until you get a short five-word text: **Text me when you’re alone.**

You walk back into the library to see Dean pacing back and forth; Sam and Cass sitting at the table just watching him. Dean throws his phone on the table, “why isn't he answering the phone?”

Sam responds, “Because he's a dick, and that's not breaking news.” He clears his throat when he sees you standing in the doorway. You ignore him and take a seat next to Cass. _I’m not sure if it’s bad that I trust him the most right now._

“Have you talked to him?” Dean asks, looking at you.

You didn’t really know how you should respond, “No.”

Dean nods, believing you and looking back towards Sam, “he's gotta have Rowena in his sights, right? I mean, she did try to take him out.”

Cass responds, “He's not gonna deliver Rowena to us just so she can lift the spell. He'd rather let it do whatever it's gonna do to me.”

You stand to leave, and Dean asks, “going somewhere?”

“Just getting a drink.” You respond walking toward the kitchen. Once you’re alone, you pull out your phone hoping for something else to be in your inbox. You send a text to Gabriel, thanking him for earlier and shut the screen off.

_This is going to be a long day._

**

You walk out into the library to see the boys gone and Cass sitting alone. “Hey Cass, you okay?” You ask.

He looks at you apologetically and sighs looking toward the bandage on your leg, “Y/N… I didn’t mean to. It just took over…”

“Cass, there’s no need for you to apologize. That wasn’t you.” You respond.

“If you want, I could?” he motions for you to come closer, and you take a seat next to him. He puts his fingers on your forehead and you feel the pain fade away. “That should’ve been…. harder.” He mutters.

“Maybe the spell is effecting you.” You say.

“No.” He looks confused, “I used my angel blade. Your wound should’ve been worse… who healed you? I felt residual grace.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Cass.” You laugh, “the only angel I know is you so…” He continues to look at you, doubting your words. You silently change the topic by pushing Sam’s laptop toward him and he opens it, starting a google search.

“To pull up information on a car, select search box, type in violations. And enter license plate number, make...” You pull your phone out to check your texts again, but a woman’s voice interrupts your inner thoughts.

“Fortune Nookie, your premiere web site for all your Asian girl fantasies. We have hundreds of lovely girls just waiting to chat with you 24 hours a day.”

You laugh and Cass quickly closes the laptop. “Don’t worry, Dean gets viruses on all of the computers.”

“What could “Fortune Nookie” be?” Cass asks. Suddenly, he freezes in his seat, muscles tense; you could tell something was bothering him. “Cass?”

Cass shakes his head, “I’m… fine.” Switching his focus back on the computer; reopening it. _Alright, if he’s going to research… might as well get a few hours in._

“Cass, I’m going to take a quick nap. Just call me if you need anything. Okay?” You look at him, but he stays focused on the screen.

“Yes. Thank you, Y/N.” He responds.

You make your way back to your room and take a quick shower, finally rinsing off all that grime from the past few days. Once you’re done, you slip on pajamas and fall right into your bed, quickly drifting off to sleep.

**

“Y/N!”

“Go away.” You groan, still half asleep.

“Y/N!”

You lift your head to see Dean standing beside your bed, “Y/N! Where’s Cass?”

“What?” you ask confused, “he was just researching in the library…”

“Yeah. He’s not.” _Shit._ You quickly stand, rushing to your closet to change your clothes.

Dean is standing by the doorway when you get out and you look at him confused. “Look Y/N… we have someone helping with Cass and –” Dean takes a breath, “it’s Rowena. I think you should stay here. You know, just in case he comes back…”

“Sure… in case he comes back,” You say offended, “do I have a choice?”

“We need her to find him and take the spell off Y/N. I can’t worry about you trying to kill her.” He responds.

“I wouldn’t **try** Dean.” When he looks at you doubtfully you continue, “I would definitely succeed. Point taken. Just keep me updated.”

“Sorry Y/N.” Dean apologizes, leaving your room and shutting the door.

_Well… guess I’m alone now._ **Bunker’s empty. - > SEND…**

You plop back onto your bed, leaning against the wall. “Thought they’d never leave.” Crowley says from the end of your bed. His smile fades when he sees the serious look on your face.

“What’s going on?” You ask, crossing your legs to face him.

“Well… sales are low, your brothers are looking for me – ”

“I’m talking about the baby. Did you… ‘take care’ of it?” You ask. He looks down, then comes around to your side and sits beside you.

“Mafia terms? No.” He answers.

“Then, what are you doing? Waiting for the bomb to go off?” Frustration fills your veins. _He did exactly what Dean would’ve done. This thing is going to end us all…_

“Not if she learns.” He states, “what if… she is taught better.”

“I don’t mean to state the obvious but…” You drift off, not quite sure how to end the sentence without sounding like Dean.

“How’s the King of Hell supposed to teach one of the darkest beings in existence what’s right?”

“Basically.” You answer.

“Show her the mistakes.” He responds, “show her everything that’s wrong with this… damned world.”

“I…” _that’s not a bad idea but…,_ “what if it’s too much. There needs to be some good. She can’t just see the bad.”

“You’re doing well, and you’ve seen it all love,” he laughs, “for hell’s sake you know who I am.”

“And I still love you.” You smile. Seconds pass and you add, “I’m guessing you don’t want this getting to the boys just yet.”

“Just give me time. I’m sure it won’t be long until the gears in their brains click.”

“Okay… just be careful,” you say, moving closer to him, “you saw what she did to Jenna.”

“No soul darling,” a grin twists his lips, “no tricks to pull.”

“I don’t know…” you climb into his lap, wrapping your arms around his neck, “there’s something there.”

“Just something?” He smirks, “Don’t sell me short love.” He runs his hands down your back, “After all, I didn’t make my deal for ‘just a little something’.”

“Maybe a little more than something… I’d have to do a little more… research.” You grind down onto him, moaning aloud at the feel of his cock hardening beneath you. When Crowley hears this, he presses his lips against yours and gives your ass a sharp slap. _Fuck_

“Naughty woman…” he moans, increasing the pressure of his thrusts. Reaching down, you pull your shirt off and slide his jacket down his shoulders. He watches as your hand unbuttons his pants and frees his cock from his boxers. Your grip tightens around him like a vice and his breath hitches, giving your ass a harder slap. “Fuck Crowley!” You moan. You lift from his lap and stand at the edge of the bed, coaxing him to come closer. When he tries to grab your wrist, you pull slightly out of reach until he is sitting at the edge of the bed. You slowly walk towards him and kneel, pushing his legs apart and running your hands against them slowly. He watches as your hands move up towards his cock, increasing the pressure on his legs as you get higher until both hands are wrapped around his throbbing erection. A sharp hiss comes from his mouth when you lick a long strip from the base of his cock to the top, wrapping your mouth around the tip, sucking lightly as you use one hand to pump him slowly. When you see his lips open, surely about to tell you to stop teasing, you remove your hand only to take him fully in your mouth. You suck him for a few seconds before releasing him with a loud ‘pop’ and move your hand back onto him, jerking him while you suck on the side of his shaft looking up to see his hooded eyes gazing lustfully into yours.

“Bloody hell….” He moans, “Dirty…”

_Cat got your tongue?_

He moans in response and wraps his hand in your hair, moving you to take him again. You resist his direction, instead tightening your hand and moving it faster on him. You move your mouth lower until you reach his balls, sucking harder to feel his grip on you stiffen.

“Oh fuck!” Crowley yells.

You release him with another loud ‘pop’ and he doesn’t give you a chance to continue; pulling you up and towards his lap. “I believe I said something earlier about showing my appreciation love.” he says, snapping quickly to remove your clothing.

His lips press against yours and he parts your lips, moaning at the taste of himself on your tongue. He pushes you back into the bed, trailing down to your pussy. A shiver ran down your spine as you watched him give a coy lick against your slit. He pushes your legs further apart as his thumb lightly strokes your clit.

“Oh Crowley!” You moan rolling your head back into your pillows. When you look down towards him, he drives his tongue into your pussy making you moan his name again. As he slips a finger into you, he groans when he feels you tighten around him. Crowley slips another finger in when he feels you begin to relax and starts to finger you roughly while sucks your clit, enjoying every sound he’s coaxing from your mouth. “Fuck don’t stop!” You scream, overtaken when you feel his mouth suck harder on your clit. Looking down, you see his other hand wrapped around his cock, pumping quickly. Pleasure ripped through you, and your pussy gripped his fingers tightly as your back arched, cumming around his fingers. 

Crowley brings his fingers to his lips and sucks your juices off, “intoxicating…” He moves up your body and your wrap your arms around his neck to pull him closer, his mouth biting down on your neck while he pushes his thick cock into your core.

“Oh fuck!” You moan as he quickens his pace. He pounded into you, thrusting harder with every moan that escaped your lips. He moved a hand down your body to your clit and began to rub it, “oh my – Crowley!” He continued to rub your clit with a wicked grin, coming down to kiss your lips.

“You’re so damn tight” he moans in your neck. You feel your pussy tighten when you hear his deep voice is your ears and bite your lip as his thrusts grew sharper only to feel a small trail of blood run down your chin.

“Mmm…” Crowley moans, seeing the blood. He licks up the strip and starts to suck on your lip slowing his pace, “Oh yes Y/N…” He starts to kiss you sensually and wraps one of his hands in your hair. You push him slightly, so that you are both on your sides and let out a pleased moan when your feel his other hand grip your ass, pulling you closer to him. You find his rhythm and move your hips against his, earning a pleased groan, “just like that Y/N…”

He continues his slow thrusts, stopping every time he is buried fully inside you. “Crowley fuck….” You moan. He looks at you, gripping you tighter and you beg, “please cum for me.” He doesn’t break eye contact as he lifts your leg higher, driving deeper into you, “Fuck, I need you Crowley.”

“Y/N…” he moans, making his thrusts faster. You can feel his rhythm begin to stutter, struggling to hang onto the feeling of endless bliss. Your breaths are shallow, and you can feel your core tightening more and more with every movement. “Oh yes Y/N!”

“Ooh Fuck!” You scream, tightening around his spasming cock. He continues to move against you, giving you every drop he has to offer. His pace slows and he gives you a few more thrusts before stopping. You stayed together for a moment, both breathing hard.

“Okay…” you breathe, “you were right. Definitely more than something.” You hear him laugh and look at him to see him grinning. His hand tilts your chin towards his, pressing another kiss to your lips.

“Don’t doubt your King.”


	12. Connected

“Cass are you going to get that?” His phone continued to ring as his attention stayed focused on the television. You’ve been sitting together the past few hours watching DNA test shows. ‘We're gonna get to all the results in just a second. We're gonna start with…’ His phone rings again; finally, he sighs and answers it, “Hi.”

Sam and Dean were off following a lead on Amara, and you decided to stay back with Cass again. You didn’t want to leave him alone and now that the attack spell was gone, he was less likely to run off or attack someone. Still, he seemed out of it. You finally got him off of Netflix, glad that he stopped trying to watch ‘Orange is the New Black’ with you. At this point though, you weren’t sure what was worse.

_Maybe I should’ve let him watch that, it would’ve been more exciting than this._

“Oh I’m fine… um, nothing on angel radio.” Cass says into the phone with a tired expression. You pull out your phone and send another text to Gabriel. He still hadn’t answered your last message or bothered to call the past few days. Castiel looks around the room, “Oh, why would I leave? I've got everything I need right here.” You give him a concerned look and look back at your phone. “It's a rerun.” He explains, “she's just about to announce the paternity results… Jenny, he is not ready to be a father.”

You laugh, “Cass, they’re never ready on this show.” He looks confused, then focuses back on his phone call.

“Yeah,” Cass replies, “well, a man can't live on caviar alone, Dean…. oh” He sighs and ends his call, putting his phone into his lap.

“So, what’s up?” You ask. _Please change the channel..._ _please change the channel._

“Dean says I should get some fresh air.” He says, and you sigh when he relaxes further into his chair.

_Clearly, he didn’t plan on taking Dean’s advice._

“Hey, how about we go for a walk?” you ask, standing from Sam’s bed, “I’ll get dressed and meet you in the war room?”

“Ok,” he says unenthusiastically and turns the television off. You walk out into the hallway and head to your room. _Finally, we’ve been cooped up here for days._ When you get to your room you reset your phone, hoping maybe it just needed a reboot. You change into a jeans and walk out into the room, waiting… and waiting... You pull your phone out again, nothing.

“Cass?” you ask in the empty room. _No response._ Walking back to check Sam’s room, you see Cass lying down in his suit, watching TV. “Change of plans I’m guessing?”. The channels changed until stopping on a news station.

“Umm. Yes.” He says, avoiding eye contact, “can we just…”

“You get one more day, we’ll stay in. But, please no more ‘DNA test reruns’.” You take a seat on the bed with him and pull your phone out to recheck your messages, only to find nothing. _This can’t be good._

“Y/N?” he sits up, “you seem… troubled.”

“I’m just…” you pause. _Maybe he can help… no,_ “waiting for someone to get back to me. It’s been days, well weeks since I’ve seen him.”

“Y/N, Crowley’s been avoiding all of us,” Cass sighs, “not to be the ‘bringer-of-bad-news’ but – ”

“It’s not Crowley, Cass. It’s – ” Your phones ringer cuts you off and you answer it quickly, “Hello?”

“Hey.” It was Dean, “we’ve got a break in the Amara situation; but… we’re going to need to go over a few things first.”

“Okay, what –”

Dean interrupts you, “I sent you our hotel address, we’re headed back there. We’ll talk when you get there.” He hangs up the phone and you’re left both curious and concerned.

“Cass.” You stand, “I need to go, Sam and Dean found something.” You look at him apologetically, _I feel bad leaving him alone, but…_

“I understand Y/N.” He turns to the television and watches a dog get ‘interviewed’. You make your way to the door and he adds, “keep me updated.”

**

“Hey Dean, sorry but I knew Amara was with Crowley the whole time. And we’ve been talking. And not talking…”

 _That won’t go over well._ You step closer to the door. “Also, Gabriel is missing. I think. He could’ve totally helped with the whole thing, but now…” _I’m so in for it._ You knock on the hotel door to be greeted by Dean, “Hey.”

“Hi.” You say softly, walking into the room, “hey Sammy.” Dean closes the door and comes to stand beside you. Sam closes the laptop he’s sitting at, and focuses on you, “Hey.” Dean waits until Sam gives him a nod of approval before speaking.

“Alright,” Dean begins, “so… we’ve got a lead on Amara and we know you’re going to want in, but –”

“But?” You question. Dean tries to talk but stops.

“She’s with Crowley.” Sam replies. When you don’t react, both the boys look at you suspiciously and Sam says, “you don’t look very surprised.”

“I mean,” you begin, “they kind of disappeared in the same house. At the same time. Kind of obvious.”

“So, how do you feel about that?” Sam asks. Dean crosses his arms and waits for your reply.

“Why does that matter? It’s not like we know why he took her.” You defend.

“Well, I’ve got a few guesses Y/N.” Dean says.

“Okay, so what’s the big deal. Shouldn’t we be focused on Amara?” You argue.

“We need to know… if when you see him –“ Sam trails off and Dean picks up his sentence.

“That you’ve got our backs. Taking Amara out is the priority, by any means. Even if it means going through him.” Dean finishes.

“Of course I do.” You say defensively, “I can’t lie though, I hope it doesn’t come to that; but if she’s the mission… I’m with you.”

“Okay. Awesome,” Dean says, “then let’s go.”

**

By the time the three of you arrive at The Needham Asylum it’s pitch black, _easier to sneak in… I guess._ The boys barely push on the gate and it swings open. “No guards at the perimeter?” Dean looks around, surprised. You all walk across the yard to the front door, _it’s way too quiet._

“I don’t think that’s something to graze over Dean.” You whisper, “they might already know we’re here.”

“Looks like there are no guards at the door, either.” Sam adds, “you think this is the right place still?” You continue on, walking up the steps to the front door.

“Well...warding sigils. And for the humans -- look at this.” Dean grabs the lock hanging on the door, “a padlock you'd find on a middle-school locker. Cocky son of a bitch.”

“Dean, external security may be lax, but we still don't know how many demons we're gonna face inside.” Sam says.

“Well, let's find out.” Dean starts to pick the lock on the door and in no time, he’s pushing the door open. He puts the lock into his pocket, not wanting to drop it on the ground and alert anything of your arrival just yet. You make your way through the Asylum, the tile made it difficult to muffle your steps; but after a while of treading down, it became a breeze.

“Hold up.” Sam whispers, pointing around the corner to a demon.

“I got this.” Dean smiles, pulling out his phone. You see him scroll through his messages and click play on a voicemail. Crowley’s voice echoes through the hall, “Hey, idiot, andale -- Spanish for ‘get your ass over here.’” The demon in the hall turns towards you when it hears Crowley’s voice. The message continues to play, “you think I've been paying your astronomical bar tabs –”

“Sir?” The demon asks, coming closer.

“...for the past five weeks so you can sleep past noon with last night's skank?” Finally, Dean steps out into the hallway with a smirk, holding his phone up so the demon could see the message screen. “Well Dean?” It ends.

When the demon gets close enough, Sam jumps out from the corner and attacks, slapping a pair of demon cuffs on him for good measure.

“Guys?” Dean gestures for you both to follow him, but you see two demons coming towards you. Sam grabs the keys off of the demon and tosses them to Dean.

“You know what? Go. Take her out.” Sam says. Dean takes the keys and runs off down another hall. One demon charges at Sam, and the other goes to run after Dean. You turn quickly and manage to grab its arm; throwing it against the wall. “Y/N!” Sam yells. You look at him and he tosses you a pair of handcuffs, which you tuck halfway into your back pocket. The demon tries to grab you, but you punch him in the abdomen and slide forward nailing him with a right hook. His head swings back into the wall and before he can think about his next move, you throw him to the ground and fasten the handcuffs around his wrists.

You turn to check on Sam, he’s still fighting with the other demon. It hands wrap around his neck and you run toward him to blindside it; but Sam shoves an angel blade right into its side.

“Go find Dean! I’ve got this!” He yells, twisting the blade. You nod and run down the hallway where Dean went.

Standing in the doorway, you first see Dean pinned on the wall, past Amara’s figure. “Dean!” you yell, catching her attention. You follow her hand, and see she has Crowley pinned to the wall. _Shit._ He’s holding his wrist and blood is dripping from his mouth. A glimmer catches your eyes and he sees the demon blade’s reflection in your eyes.

<NO!>

“Y/N! Don’t!” Dean yells. You run towards it and just before your fingers grip the blade, you are slammed against the other wall.

“Three’s company… but four is a party.” Amara says smiling, swinging her arm to slam the door shut. She glides to you, eyeing you from head to toe. You eye Dean over her shoulder, as he struggles to break free. Her hand slowly reaches up to touch your face, “you have such a… intriguing soul.”

“Touch her and I swear…” Crowley growls, cut off by Amara raising twisting her hand to silence him. He begins to choke as blood seeps out of his mouth

“Stop!” You scream, fighting against her hold. She lowers her hand, looking back at you. Crowley stops choking and looks at you.

_Calm down._

<If she lays a hand on you –>

“Now,” Amara says, “that is fascinating... and annoying.” She places her hand on your head, sending a burning sensation through your body. You scream and fall to the ground with both of your hands on your ears. A high-pitched ring accompanied Sam’s shouts from the hallway. Dean sees that Amara is focused on you, so he starts to move away from the wall. Amara turns and flicks her hand, sending Dean back towards it. Your pain starts to fade, and Sam’s banging against the door stops.

“Y/N!?” Crowley yells. 

“Don’t worry,” Amara begins, “she’ll live.” You look up, and she smiles at you.

“What did you do to her?” Dean asks.

You push your body off the ground, _I’m fine. I’m-._ Crowley just looks at you confused, like he’s still awaiting your answer.

“Use your words, Y/N. You’ll have to talk louder from now on.” Amara smirks.

“Why?” you ask standing to your feet. Then realization hits, “YOU HAD NO RIGHT –” You approach her, moving with intention of knocking that smile right off her face.

“No!” she yells, swinging you to the wall Crowley was on, “I will not have a liar coach me on what is right.” She sneers at the two of you. “Maybe I’ll let Dean here know about your ‘activities’ the past few weeks Y/N. The company you keep. The secrets. But –“ she stops, and gives you a knowing smile, “I’ll feel much better knowing it has to come out of your mouth. So for now,” she focuses on Crowley, “it's time -- time for you to blink your tired ass-“ she clenches her fist, making Crowley cough up more blood, “back to your throne and lick your wounds. I'll spare your life on one condition. Safe passage for Dean out of here after I've gone.”

After he doesn’t respond, she squeezes her fist harder. “Yes! Ah!” He agrees, and the three of you are released from her grip.

“Good.” She says, “now both of you... Get. Out. of my room.” Crowley grabs you and quickly teleports you both out of the room.

**

“Fucking hell Y/N!” Crowley yells.

“Hold still.” You say calmly, cracking his wrist back into place. His other hand **was** wrapped around a glass of scotch, that shattered the second you popped his wrist back.

“What a waste.” He sighs. _Clearly it wasn’t just the scotch he was talking about._ You pick up a wet towel from a bowl placed on a coffee table and start to dab the blood off of him.

“Hey.” You say wiping the blood on his face off, “Don’t think like that. You tried.”

“And failed,” he scoffs, “miserably.” His eyes looked down to the bottle, avoiding your gaze. In trying to lighten the mood you smirk, “well, it’s very ‘human’ to fail.”

“It’s bloody frustrating,” He opens his hand, procuring another glass, “all that wasted effort, potential…” The disappointment that covered his face was almost unbearable, it made your chest ache.

“You tried,” you could tell his focus was drifting off, and the regret clustered in his eyes, “you tried to make change happen. Maybe it wasn’t under the best… circumstances, but I love you for –“ and then a spark, “what are you thinking?”

You could see the anger fading, changing to something else. He looks down at his glass with a grin, “just a memory.”

“Oh, a dirty one?” You joke, continuing to wipe the blood off of his chin. The edge of his lip twists at your comment, and you focus on cleaning him up.

“No, but –“ he frowns for a second, “I am going to miss sending you those. Guess I’ll just have to be a little more _vocal_.” A wicked grin appears on his face, reminding you of all the times he’s teased Cass with his vivid imagination.

“Yeah, I’m sure everyone will appreciate that.” You laugh, “so, what kind of memory was it?”

“Our first night at the villa. The connection I feel,” he pauses, “you know I could just – ” he lifts his hand, “snap my fingers and clean this all up?”

“Don’t,” you answer, placing the towel back onto the table, “tell me more.”

“Hell, if I were human Y/N, I would’ve asked for your hand then and there.” He sips his drink.

“’Only’ if you were human? I’m hurt,” you fake an offended tone and he grabs your hand, stilling your movements.

“There’s a bit more to it Y/N. The process is… different, when you throw ‘demon’ in the mix.” He explains, “It’s not a temporary thing.”

“Sounds exciting,” you tease, “It’s a shame you didn’t ask, seeing as I’m not planning on going anywhere.” You jokingly go to pull your hand away, but his grip tightens enough to hold you in place.

“Y/N, I’d do it this second if you’d have me.”

**

“Hello…boys?” You say softly, appearing in the library with Crowley at your side; arm wrapped around your waist. Sam looks up from the table he’s working at while Dean makes his way quickly in the room with Cass in tow.

“And you!” Dean yells, striding to you with his finger pointed in your face, “you knew about everything!”

“Back off.” Crowley warns, stepping slightly ahead of you.

“Oh bite me.” Dean snips, not taking his eyes off of you, “how could you not tell us, you knew he had her!”

“Dean it’s not what you think,” you say, “just let me explain.” You look toward Cass for some sort of backup, but he looked like he’d already been through the ringer.

“Oh really Y/N? From what I can tell, the King of Dickbags here made off with the Darkness and turned her into an atomic bomb! So enlighten me Y/N. What exactly happened?”

“She was a bomb to begin with!” You reply, “and from what I remember, you weren’t exactly keen on killing her when she was a baby, so what would you have done?”

“Not raise her as the anti-god!” Dean yells.

“And what would be so bad about that?” Crowley speaks, gripping Dean’s attention.

“Excuse me?” Dean scoffs. He cocks his head, and Sam starts to stand from the table.

“Where is your god?” Crowley questions, “I don’t see him cleaning this mess **he** made!”

“Stop! All of you!” Castiel yells.

“We’re all at fault here guys.” Sam sighs.

“No, they –” Dean tries to argue, but Sam gives him a look and shuts down his retort.

“We need to focus on Amara.” Sam interrupts. The room falls silent and Cass takes a seat at the table with Sam. Dean huffs and goes to leave, but Sam’s voice stops him. “Y/N.” Sam narrows his eyes and focuses at your hand, “what is that?”

On it, was a black ring tattooed onto your ring finger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, very excited for to post the next one ;)  
> If you're enjoying it so far, kudos are much appreciated  
> <3 you all, and I hope you're staying safe.


	13. Control

* { **THEN}** *

“Y/N, I’d do it this second if you’d have me.” Crowley looks into your eyes with intensity and intent; you knew he was being completely serious. Your smile fades and he asks, “what are you thinking?”

“What about the boys? This isn’t really the best moment to do this. They would just look at it as you trying to pull one over on them, especially after everything with Amara. They–” You continue to rant until his surprised look changes to a smirk, “Crowley, this isn’t funny. I’m being serious.”

“Sorry darling, but I’m not one to weigh the opinions of Moose and Squirrel into my decisions.” He laughs and leans back into the couch, “Y/N, tell me what you want.”

“I – I want this.” You answer, “I want you.” He smiles and presses his lips against yours, giving you a short kiss. “So, how does this work?”

“It’s a spell, just a few ingredients and some words of encouragement.” He snaps his fingers and a bowl with pressed powder appears on the table. “Now, usually I would spare the details; but I can’t do this without telling you what I know.”

“What you know?” He nods and you agree, “okay.”

“The change it has on your soul, will be permanent.” He stops, giving you a chance to speak.

“My soul, what do you mean?” you ask, “am I going to be like Dean, when he was a demon?”

“Not quite. In doing this, you’re breaking off a part of your soul and binding it to me. In return, some of my ‘essence’ will be bound to you.” He explains.

“There’s a ‘but’ here somewhere.” You add, suddenly becoming a little jittery.

“It’s just… I’m not sure what will happen in the end. This hasn’t been done, ever. You don’t get many humans willing to bind themselves to a demon love, let alone the King. There is a place demons go when we are killed, with a part of your soul attached to me, I’m not sure what will happen. Where you will go.”

“Well,” you pause, “I’m more than willing.” You put your hand on his knee and he meets your gaze again, “what are we waiting for?”

* **{NOW}** *

“What is that?” Sam points toward your hand, getting the attention of Dean and Cass.

Dean turns in the doorway and looks at Sam who gestures towards you, “what’s what?”

Cass stands from the table, “Your hand.” He cocks his head, walking toward you both. When he reaches for your arm, Crowley warns stepping ahead, “watch it.”

“It’s okay,” you assure him, holding out your hand to Cass. He grabs and slowly twists it to see your palm, inspecting it.

“Y/N?” Cass hesitates, “with Crowley?” He looks between the two of you then at Dean who’s struggling to maintain composure, “they’ve bound themselves to one another.”

“You what?!” Dean and Sam exclaim simultaneously. Sam just looked surprised, that you could handle; but Dean, he was pissed.

“Cheers are out of the question it seems…” Crowley comments, you give him a slight nudge. You didn’t need him pushing Dean’s buttons right now, Dean might actually try to kill him.

“Cass?” Dean asks, approaching the three of you, “what does this mean?”

“Between a demon and a human, this is different. She’s given a part of her soul to him. It’s not something I’ve ever seen Dean. I would have to do some research but–” You pull your hand away from Cass defensively. Dean looks at you with a shocked expression, and Sam walks over to join the three of you.

“No. That is not staying!” Dean yells pointing at your hand.

“I hardly see how that is your decision.” Crowley says.

“Dean.” Cass says, “It can’t be removed.”

“What?” Dean says astounded, “like Hell. We’ll find a way for it. If I have to drag God’s heavenly ass in here myself and make him do it – Y/N, I’ve seen some dumb decisions happen between just the people in this room, and this makes top ten easy. I can’t believe he convinced you to do this –” Dean scolds.

“I did not force this on her you moron.” Crowley says defensively.

“It’s true Dean,” Cass comments, “they both have to be willing for the spell to work.”

“I’m not getting rid of it.” You argue, “I wanted this.”

Dean scoffs, “you think this was smart? What is going on in your head right now Y/N? This –“ he goes to grab your hand roughly, but your emotions overtake you. Anger ran through your veins and without even thinking, Dean was pushed back away from you. Cass turns his head at you and before anyone can speak, Crowley lifts his hand, “Ta for now boys.”

* **[TFW POV]** *

“What the hell just happened?” Dean asks, giving Sam a startled look.

“I think you pissed Crowley off” Sam claims, making his way back to the table. Dean turns to face Cass, who’s thinking to himself.

“Sam,” Cass begins, “that wasn’t Crowley.”

Sam says, clicking a tab on his computer, “of course it was, you saw the look on his face. He – ”

“That force did not come from him,” Cass assures him. Dean looks towards him questioningly and he continues, “it came from Y/N.”

* **[Your POV]** *

“What was that?!” You exclaim, “I wasn’t – I couldn’t have – did you?”

Crowley smirks, “as tempting as it was, no. It seems the bond has transferred some of my abilities to you.”

“I don’t want to hurt him. It happened so fast… what if this gets out of hand?” You take a seat and he sits beside you.

“I hardly think your love tap even scratched his self-esteem.” He teases, trying to get a smile out of you. He grabs your chin to make you focus on him, “I can teach you to control this.” You move closer to him to lean against his frame.

“Some reception, huh?” You joke, trying to push back the emotions that flooded your mind.

“Well, nobody got stabbed,” he laughs, “so, better than I thought it would go.”

* **[Throne Room]** *

“So that’s their big plan, talking with Lucifer. Sounds like a suicide mission.” You are baffled, after all they’ve been through with him, they just wanted to risk letting him out again.

“Is that all you’ve got? You Winchesters are all talk!” You close your hand into a fist, pinning the demon against the wall. You twist your hand and it starts to choke. “What was that?” you smirk, “cat got your tongue?” Crowley had a few rogue demons brought in for you to train on, so you were able to learn about your new abilities in a ‘controlled’ environment.

“Every mission for them is,” Crowley watches you, “now, over there.” You follow his gaze and fling the demon across the room to the corner. He walks to stand behind you and whispers in your ear, “kill him.” His hand came up to wrap around yours, “focus.” You start to tighten your grip and Crowley objects, “no.”

“What?” you ask, releasing your grip slightly.

“You shouldn’t rely on anger and hate to fuel this.” He explains, “pull from something else.”

“You don’t.” you claim. His other hand wraps around your stomach and you lean back into him.

“Says who?” he teases, “find something else to pull from. Anger can only get you so far.” His hand releases yours while the other stays in place. You focus, breathing slowly then close your hand quickly to make the demon explode into dust.

“You’re doing well,” he affirms, “I expected nothing less.” Crowley steps away from you and takes a seat on his throne. He motions for you to come closer and pulls you into his lap when you get close enough. You smirk, running a hand down his chest and kiss him tenderly. You let out a soft moan and he breaks away, “Sadly, the worst part of their idea,” Crowley finishes, “is our way in.” Two demons enter the room, dragging in a woman with a hood covering their face. You stand slowly and look toward Crowley, _hell no_. When one of the demons removes the hood, Crowley taunts, “mother, good of you to stop by.”

“Unhand me you goons.” Rowena glares at the two demons and Crowley gestures for them to leave. She glares at him as she continues, “So, Fergus. Think you’ve won? Lay a hand on me and my followers will swoop down on this tin-can palace of yours with all the power of the Book of the Damned.”

“Stow it, you lying bitch.” Crowley scoffs, “If you could do that, you’d have done it. If I wanted to kill you, I’d have done that.”

Rowena mutters, “not that you haven’t tried.”

“You tried to kill me twice?!” He replies astounded.

“What is it they say? Third time’s the charm.” Rowena smirks. She acknowledges your presence, “Y/N, fancy seeing you again. Now where are your two big buffoon –” her smile fades when the door opens and Sam and Dean walk in, “Oh, you’re not handing me over to them, it’s beneath even you. They’re your enemies as well.”

“All right Rowena. We get it. We all enemies, okay.” Dean says, “but right now we’ve got bigger fish to fry. Then we can go back to killing each other.”

“Ah, the chicken’s come home to roost.” Rowena responds, “this ghastly force set free when the Mark was removed.”

“So you know?” Sam asks.

“I’ve heard whispers.” Rowena pauses, “as bad as they say?”

“Well, let’s just say that everyone in this room might hold a piece of the puzzle to corking it back up.” Dean declares.

“Oh, really, and what happens to me once the danger is past?” Rowena asks, “How do I know that I can trust any of you?”

“You don’t. None of us do. It’s a Devil’s bargain.” Crowley voices. The gears are turning in her head as she contemplates her decision.

“Are you in or not?” you ask, “we don’t really have time to waste with God’s sister on our ass.”

Rowena is stunned, “can this be true? His sister! In my day we’d all be burned at the stake for even thinking any of this.”

“You see then Mother, the need for urgency.” Crowley persists.

“Well, if my deciphering of the Book is so pivotal, I’d like to know what’s in it for me.” Rowena demands.

Dean scoffs, “you mean, other than your life?”

“Speaking of which, I’ll make you a little deal Mommy. You pitch in like a good girl; I’ll call off my assassins.” Crowley promises, “no more looking over your shoulder, for now.” You look toward him questioningly, _there was no way he would let her go that easily._

Rowena ponders his offer then agrees, “I’ll need the Codex, of course… and the code-breaker Charlie devised.”

“Yeah, you’ll get limited access.” Sam states, “supervised.”

“We need to know exactly this – how to open the Cage and how to protect Sam once it is.” Dean declares. _Sam?_

“Just what’s in this cage that’s so dangerous?” Rowena asks. You look at the boys and Dean gestures for Sam to answer her.

“Lucifer.” Sam says.

“Lucifer?” Rowena replies, “the original Dark Prince?”

“Yes, an arch-angel so bad-assed that he was personally dumped into the Cage by God himself.” Dean continues.

“Well, let’s get to it then.” Rowena exclaims, a little too excited for your taste.

**

The four of you walk down a corridor illuminated by torches while a storm raged ahead, shaking the floor you walked on. Dean was unreachable – according to Sam and Rowena – so you had to proceed through the spell without him. You felt apprehension coming from Crowley, and unfortunately Rowena could read it on his face.

“Flop sweat sonny? Dread of what’s to come?” She teases, “even the Winchester’s lady friend can sense your distress.”

He gives you an unconvincing, affirming look. “Can it.” Crowley responds, “your barbs may amuse your circle of hags. You have no idea what you’re tampering with; what Lucifer is capable of.”

“Well dear,” Rowena smirks, “if you can’t stand the heat, get out of Hell.” You see a cage suspended in the distance and Rowena jests, “I must say, it’s not as scenic as I’d expected.”

“Must you?” You comment, earning a laugh from Crowley and Sam.

“Your snark has rubbed off on the girl Fergus.” Rowena says.

“We are in the furthest reaches of Hell, Limbo, where I send unruly souls for timeout.” Crowley explains.

“This is where I’m here with Lucifer?” Sam asks.

“What it lacks in ambience it makes up for in security.” Crowley comments. You reach the cage and Rowena starts to paint sigils around it. Crowley sees the uncertain look on Sam’s face and teases, “makes your flesh crawl, doesn’t it Moose? I get it. I’m the King of this place. It’s still not my cup of tea.”

Ignoring their bickering, you start to contemplate the details of this mission. The fact that you were relying on Rowena yet again was not very affirming.

“Are you certain you can do this without actually opening the Cage?” Crowley asks.

“We are about to find out, aren’t we.” Rowena smirks, “Foro dega la moray. Mah ho tah!” she raises her arms and the sigils painted on the cage start to glow. Suddenly a fire erupts, surrounding the entire cage. She continues, “now, let’s have a go at that Cage. Foh Reh Say-Lah!”

**

The four of you look into the fire-surrounded cage. Thunder boomed in every corner of Limbo and you could see the terrified look plastered on Sam’s face. He steps closer to the cage to appear face-to-face with a figure with glowing red eyes. When it steps forward, a smug Lucifer appears in the light. He leans against the bars of the cage, “my old friend, Crowley.” He looks towards you, “Huh. Someone finally did that binding spell.”

“A mere acolyte, carrying your torch.” Crowley says, ignoring Lucifer’s later comment.

“You’re too kind...” Lucifer huffs, “to yourself. What do you want of me?” He looks around at the spell-work that decorated the cage. Sam steps closer and the two of them begin to talk, a little too low to be audible.

“Binding spell?” Rowena asks curiously. You both ignore her and try to listen in on the conversation. You can feel her gaze digging into you and it makes you uneasy.

“Mind yourself.” Crowley orders. She looks offended, then spots the black band around your finger when you brush your hair behind your ear. She grabs Crowley’s hand to check his, gasping when she sees a similar marking, “Fergus! When did this happen?”

He pulls his hand from her and scoffs, “oh, don’t act so hurt Mother, it’s beneath you.”

“Everything’s making sense. Back at that warehouse,” she pauses, “It’s all coming together now,” You look around to see the flames around the cage dying, and focus back on Sam. You watch as he steps closer to the cage and Lucifer’s growing smirk. You see Lucifer’s hand start to raise and run towards Sam to pull him away. As soon as you grip Sam’s arm, you feel a force push you into the cage and Lucifer’s grip pulling you in. You look around as your surroundings start to disappear and you are enveloped in darkness.

“Want to save Sam?” Lucifer asks.

“What did you do to him?” You ask.

“Just wanted to talk to you both privately.” Lucifer answers, “it’s much easier when you have two vessels to choose from. One of you will give in sooner or later.”

“Go screw yourself, that’s not happening!” you argue.

“For now. You know, Sam was a little tricky to get through to, but his ‘faith’ got the best of him. Rowena, on the other hand, hopped right on board. I’m sure I can get through to you too.” He grins.

“Of course she knew this would happen.” He steps closer to you, but you move back and hit a wall.

“She made it happen… Y/N.” Lucifer laughs, “groupies, always trying to impress the highest bidder. How about you Y/N, name your price.”

“You really think I’ll ever say yes to you?” you shove him away from you, only to have him wrap his hand around your neck.

“I know you will. After all, I’m your only hope at beating the Darkness.” Lucifer says, “I could torture you, in ways that would remain etched into your mind,” his appearance changes and suddenly Crowley is standing in front of you. His grip tightens around your neck, “although… having to destroy the human that finally did my spell would be disappointing, to say the least.”

“What are you talking about?” you choke out.

“Who do you think created the spell? Imagine the look on dads face when he sees that one of his creations willingly bound themselves to one of my abominations.” He smirks, “now, Heaven hitting you with a cupids’ bow. That makes this even better.” He lifts you higher onto the wall, “They think that mixing our toys will get dad and me to talk it out, now that’s just desperate.” Lucifer releases you and you drop to the floor gasping for air. Your hands wrap around your neck as your breathing returns to normal. You look back up and see Lucifer standing above you smirking, “you’re just another part of this game. I can help you change it, just say yes.”

“You’re wrong, we’ll find another way,” you gasp, “I’m never saying yes to you.” The room starts to change back to normal and Sam appears back in the room, standing in the corner.

Lucifer grins, walking over to Sam, “okay, plan B.” He brings his fist back and punches Sam, making him drop to the floor.

“SAM!” You yell, standing and running towards him to push Lucifer against the bars. He turns and wraps his hand around your neck again, lifting you in the air.

“Stay.” He orders, throwing you across the room. You land on your side and roll to see Sam with his hands raised defensively. Lucifer prepares to strike him again, but you hear a voice from afar.

“Hey, ass-butt!” You glance at the wall to see Castiel and Dean, standing outside of the cell. Lucifer smiles, “Dean, ah, the other one,” he snaps his fingers, bringing them both into the cell, “welcome to the party.”

Dean runs to your side and helps you stand, “I’m fine. Get to Sammy.” Dean nods and helps you get to Sam.

“We can’t win.” Sam says, blood dripping down his chin.

“We don’t have to win.” Dean responds, “we’ve just gotta last a few minutes.” You look towards Lucifer to see him punching Cass. When he drops to the floor, Sam rushes behind Lucifer to restrain him. You go to Cass and help him stand up, “thank you Y/N.”

“Anytime Cass.” You say. Dean starts to punch Lucifer while Sam holds him in place.

“You hit like a human.” Lucifer scolds. He kicks Dean across the room and turns to punch Sam. You run towards him and he smirks, “I thought I told you to. STAY.” He kicks your leg and you hear a loud crack. You scream, falling to the floor and grab your leg. Cass looks toward you concerned but you mouth ‘it’s fine’. You see him move towards Lucifer, but he quickly knocked to the floor. The boys continue their assault on him, getting knocked down one-by-one, over and over. You hear Lucifer talking, but the ringing in your ears grows louder and louder. Suddenly, Cass charges towards Lucifer, freeing Dean from his grasp. Dean quickly moves to you and helps you stand.

“Shit Dean, broken leg here!” you yell. The last thing you hear is Lucifer’s voice, “so, last words...” his voice is cut off by a bright light that wraps the room, blinding all of you. You open your eyes and find yourself outside of the cell. You’re still leaned against Dean, and he yells, “Cass, over here.”

Cass stands still for a second, looking toward the cell. He turns his head slowly to see you propped against Dean. Cass walks towards you and places his fingers on your head, healing your leg, “I’m not at full power, this will be the only thing I can do for now.”

“Thanks Cass.” You nod, breaking away from Dean and stretching your leg out.

“Of course Y/N.” Cass responds.

“Not that I’m disappointed we’re all alive,” Sam starts, “but can we get out of here?” You all make your way back through the corridor to the throne room. When you walk in, you all come face to face with Rowena and Crowley.

“You’re welcome” Rowena says, “... anyone?” Nothing would please you more than to go off on her right now, but judging by the look on Crowley’s face, he must’ve already been through the ringer with her.

“Bite me!” Dean yells.

“I can make her do that.” Crowley teases, he walks over to you and you can see his eyes going down to focus on your neck.

“So what now?” Sam asks.

“About the Darkness?” Crowley questions, turning towards Sam. He nods and Crowley continues, “no clue.”

“We’ll figure it out.” Dean says.

“Or die screaming.” Rowena smirks.

“This has been a horrible train wreck, so we’re done.” Crowley says, “team up over.”

Sam scoffs and gestures to Rowena, “what about her?”

“She stays.” Crowley says, “the rest of you lot... get the hell out of Hell.”

* **[Personal Quarters - Hell]** *

You didn’t get much out of the boys before they left. You knew they had questions, they just didn’t know where to start. You spent a while looking into the mirror while you cleaned yourself up, _should I have said something?_

Tracing your fingers down the bruises left by Lucifer on your neck, you pause when they start to disappear.

**I could torture you, in ways that would remain etched into your mind.**

You close your eyes and focus on your breathing, m _aybe Crowley can take me to the bunker, and we could just talk this all out._

 _  
_You make your way back to the throne room, a little surprised when you see Cass has returned.

“Hey Cass?” you greet, “what are you doing –“ you stop when you see Rowena lying on the floor, “Cass?” He turns and smiles at you, “Y/N…”

“Cass… where’s Crowley?” You ask. A muffled shout startles you from behind him and Cass approaches you.

“I told you I would get out.” He grins, wrapping his hand tightly around your neck and pinning you to a pillar.

“Lucifer.” You choke out.

“Bingo.”

* **[Bunker – Sam and Dean P.O.V.]** *

Sam turns in the doorway of the kitchen and looks at Dean, who’s sitting at the table. “Are we doing the right thing?”

“You’ll have to be more specific about that one,” Dean sips from his beer, a little troubled from his conversation with Cass.

“About Y/N…” Sam replies, “she is family. I mean, sooner or later what did you really think was going to happen between the two of them?”

Dean hangs his head, “Sammy I wasn’t expecting her to bind her soul to him; I thought it would just grow old.”

“I don’t think that’s happening Dean,” Sam admits.

“Yeah, I’m starting to think that.” Dean mumbles. He sits up and asks, “has she reached out to you?”

“No,” Sam pauses, “I tried to, but nothing.” Dean pulls out his phone and tries to call you, but he also gets no response.

“Dude, night of their ‘wedding’,” Dean sighs, “we’ll reach out in the morning.”

“Yeah… you’re probably right.” Sam agrees, “morning it is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!  
> It's finals week for me so I'll be spending more time writing once it's all over.  
> <3


	14. Run

“ _Papa was a rolling stone_

_Wherever he laid his hat was his home_

_And when he died, all he left us was alone…”_

Lucifer sings behind you as he slowly moves a knife down your back. It had been like this for days; maybe weeks, you just couldn’t tell anymore. It was hard enough keeping track of time in Hell, being locked away in a pitch-black room made it impossible.

Soon after you discovered Lucifer had possessed Castiel, he gave you a one-time offer: spy on the boys and he would let you go. You knew they would find out he wasn’t really Cass sooner or later, so he just needed someone to be his mole when that time came.

When you refused, he had you locked away; the torture began shortly after. He would waltz into the room, playing a different role every time. Anyone you had ever cared for was fair game to him; but it was always the same message that he burned into your head: “disobey and there will be punishment”.

Today, for the first time in a while, he came into the room as himself. You shudder as the familiar feeling of fear and uncertainty starts to overcome your entire being.

“I think today is the day Y/N!” You hang your head down in silence as he monologues. “Let’s face it,” He sighs, “this was fun until I broke you, now it’s kinda pathetic.” You hear him drop the blade onto a metal cart, its clinging noise echoed throughout the room.

“You are going to keep an eye on someone for me today while I run some errands. I’ll tell you this once,” Lucifer warns, “try anything, and you’ll find yourself here for the rest of your existence.”

_Do I even have a choice? Although, this could be another one of his tests… but it’s worth trying for a shot out of here, so I’ll have to keep playing along._ You frantically nod and the clasps holding your arms release; dropping you to the floor. His footsteps grow further as he walks away from you. The door swings open and his voice fills the room, “follow. Unless, you want to stay?” Quickly, you push yourself off of the floor and rush towards him.

“This look suits you.” Lucifer smirks, turning to lead you down the hallway. _I can only imagine what my ‘look’ is…_ You could feel the cool air nipping at your back through all of the tears in your tank top and your jeans were covered in splashes of dry blood stained in different patterns. You were a sight to anyone that saw you, or a warning to any demon thinking of rebelling.

You continue to stumble down the corridor until Lucifer stops at two large doors to the right. They swing open, revealing the throne room. You stop in the doorway when you spot Crowley near the throne. Flashbacks of your torture flood your mind and Crowley’s eyes widen at you; you begin to feel anger radiating off of him.

“Am I going to have to put you in time-out?” Lucifer warns, walking over to the throne. Hearing Lucifer’s voice breaks your trance and you follow him until he takes a seat.

Crowley shakes his head and responds, “no, sir.”

The fear coursing through you must have prevented you from hearing Lucifer’s next two words because when you looked at him, he was glaring at you. “I said,” Lucifer motions to the floor next to the throne repeating, “sit.” You rush down to the floor and kneel at his feet. He grabs your chin, forcing you to look up at him, “I hope that is the last time I have to repeat myself… for your sake.” Your eyes widen and you nod quickly, looking back down to the floor.

“I think you’ll be pleased with the success of my training sessions with Y/N puppy. Breaking her, well–” Lucifer laughs, “it was the most fun I’ve had in years.” Crowley’s gaze stays focused on you as demons enter the room, rolling in carts full of weapons. Lucifer hops up from the throne and walks over to inspect them. They start to converse with each other, and you quickly glance at Crowley. To say he looked like Hell, that would be an understatement; but you could only imagine how you compared. He starts to mouth something, but Lucifer approaches the two of you with one of the weapons.

“How are your wounds, doggy?” Lucifer asks, poking Crowley with the staff.

“They are… no less than I deserve.” Lucifer seems pleased with Crowley’s response and scratches his head.

“Aww, you're scared of your Master.” Lucifer grabs Crowley by the ear and pulls him closer, “that's a good doggy. But it's an act. I broke you, but um…” He dips his head and sniffs Crowley, “yep, I can still smell it, you've got that delectable little whiff of defiance, you're just playing, huh? Waiting for your moment to retake the throne? Am I right?”

“Yes, sir.” Crowley responds.

“Well, then. Tell me, once and future king of Hell, you've been watching my role, what treasonous thoughts do you have brewing in that little head of yours, huh?” When Crowley doesn’t respond, Lucifer smacks him lightly on the head making you flinch, “what are you really thinking? Hmm?”

“The truth, sir?” Crowley’s lip twists for a split second, and Lucifer answers, “yeah.”

“You're not strong enough. You had your weapons delivered; you realize they won't be enough. If you thought you could beat Amara, you'd be taking the fight to her! Right now.” Crowley says truthfully.

“You're a clever little doggy. You're right, at the moment, I may be a bit under-equipped. Maybe defeating Amara was a bit more of a team effort than I led certain people to believe. All that said, I'm still your Master, did I let you out of that kennel too soon?” You see the quick flash of something in Crowley’s eyes, then Lucifer’s phone rings.

“No.” Crowley whispers.

“No barking.” Lucifer warns, “it's showtime.” He clears his throat and speaks into the phone mimicking Castiel’s deep voice, “hello Dean.”

You sit in silence until he ends the call. “Now, I’ve got an appointment to keep today. The two of you on the other hand…” Lucifer motions, gesturing to the entire room, “clean up this dump. Y/N, you are to inform anyone if he tries to escape.” He turns to Crowley, “should you try to pull something, remember who’s really in control here.” Instantly, Lucifer vanishes, leaving the two of you alone.

“Y/N?” Crowley looks towards you, standing to his feet. He starts to approach you cautiously and you turn away from him.

“We should clean.” You walk to the nearest table and start to sort through the books scattering the surface. Crowley’s footsteps echo behind you, until you feel his presence at your side. He lightly puts his hand on your cheek and turns you to look at him, “love?”

You shudder at his touch, breaking away while he just looks at you in surprise. “Stop,” you mutter. _If this was a hallucination, it was a messed up one._ He watches as you carry out Lucifer’s orders; then reluctantly, he starts to help you sort through the mess.

“Y/N, please,” he begs, “talk to me.”

“Please, I just…” you stop your movements and listen; your eyes glued to a book ahead of you, “between the physical and mental torture, I can’t tell what’s real anymore. Just stop. I really can’t take anymore.” After a moment of silence, you go to grab a book to continue cleaning and he stops you, “Y/N, this is real.”

“How do you know,” you mutter looking down, “do you know how many times I’ve heard you say that? How many times you’ve put a blade to my throat? How –“

“You have to believe me when I say that was not me.” He grabs your hands to turn you towards him, “I swear, I’m here.”

“I – I don’t know,” you hesitate, “what if you’re not? What if –” He suddenly pulls you towards him, pressing his lips against yours. His arms snake around your back, brushing against your wounds. You flinch at the feeling; but press yourself closer to him when you feel his essence pulling at you. The spark you feel in this moment was different from any of the feelings you’ve ever had in any of Lucifer’s hallucinations.

“Crowley…” you whisper, breaking away from his kiss. Your eyes jump around his features and the cuts and bruises that Lucifer left, “what has he done to you?” Your arms wrap around him and he smirks, “nothing I couldn’t handle.”

“I really thought we had a shot.” Your voice cracks and you can feel Crowley tense at your tone. “He told me what would happen when he got out.” You mutter, chills flowed up your spine and tears teased the corners of your eyes. “Day after day, hours of pain from anyone I’ve ever loved; it was never-ending. First it was Dean and Sam. Then, he got more creative. Kevin. Cass. Hell, Gabriel. They all just kept walking in the door; saying, none of this would be happening if I just stayed away from you. The day you came into the room though, I –” you pause feeling a string of tears breaking the barrier you failed to hold up, “I was done. He knew it too, but he didn’t stop.”

“Y/N… listen to me,” his hold tightens as he whispers in your ear, “Y/N, when he returns, I’m going to give you an opening. You need to run.”

“What?” You look up at him and he continues, “get as far away from here as you can.”

“No!” You protest, breaking away from his grasp, “I’m not leaving you here with him.”

Crowley gestures in frustration, “it’s the only bloody option you’ve got Y/N. I –”

“What’s this?” Lucifer’s voice echoes from behind the two of you and he clicks his tongue, “Y/N, I have to admit, I’m a bit disappointed in the work you’ve accomplished.”

“I’m sorry…” you begin to give your fake apology but Crowley interrupts you.

“Oh, what a shame.” Crowley grins defiantly as he knocks over the table, “pity… there were a few original manuscripts in that collection.”

Lucifer tilts his head at Crowley as he strides over to the both of you. When he stops, Crowley immediately drops to the floor choking; eyes darting from you to the door.

As Lucifer is focused on Crowley, you bolt towards the exit, “run all you want Y/N,” Lucifer laughs, “I’ll find you again later, after I put the dog out.” You stop and stare at one of the carts that held Lucifer’s weapons and a dagger catches your eye. _I can’t leave Crowley here with Lucifer alone_. Quickly without a second thought, you grip the handle and throw the dagger towards Lucifer. It sinks deep into the middle of his back and he screams, “real nice Y/N!”

Lucifer pulls the blade out of his back and turns toward you, laughing maniacally. As he walks towards you his focus changes, releasing Crowley from his hold. Lucifer smirks, “I think I may have let you out too early.”

Crowley moves to stand, but Lucifer looks towards him and chains appear around his wrists, pulling him to the floor, “Stay doggy.” You can hear Crowley’s muffled shouts as Lucifer grows closer and grabs your arm roughly, “say your goodbye’s Y/N.” You look to Crowley with fear in your eyes and before you can say anything, you both vanish from the room.

* **[Torture Chamber]** *

“I guess you’re not as broken as I thought,” Lucifer sighs, “I’ve just chipped the surface. How exciting for me.” The familiar feeling of cold chains wrapped around your wrists prompts you to open your eyes. You see brick walls surrounding you, _back in my own personal Hell…_ “For you,” Lucifer laughs as the door slams, “not as much.”

* **[Days Later] ***

After the day Lucifer let you out, there was no way you would give into his games again without a fight. When he realized this, he began to grow impatient; you figured he would just kill you any day now.

Now you were alone, listening to patter of footsteps pass every now and then. You sit in the corner of the room with your hands tied together and a blindfold wrapped around your eyes. Suddenly, the door swings open, interrupting your thoughts. You hear light footsteps grow closer and closer until you are grabbed and forced to stand. When you smell sulfur, you try to pull away, “if this is another one of your tricks Lucifer, go screw yourself.” You feel the air around you change and a low light seeps through the cloth on your eyes.

“My Lord.” Your captor speaks. Suddenly, you are pulled away from them and you change your stance to lean on the new figure for support. You move closer into their arms when you recognize the familiarity surrounding you; in response, they place their hand on your back for support.

“Wait here, I will return when her safety is guaranteed.” The floor under you molds as you are taken to another location.

**

You hear cars driving by as the ropes tying your hands together loosen. Your blindfold slips off of your face, making your eyes adjust to the slightly burning light in the room.

“How?” you ask, “how did you get out?”

Crowley smiles at you, “I’ll explain everything later,” he snaps, and you feel your pain fade away, “just relax and let daddy work his magic.”  
  
“Please, don’t do anything stupid,” you beg as he lifts his hand again.

“I’m wounded love,” Crowley feigns an offended tone, “don’t worry, it’s all part of the plan.” At his last word, he vanishes from the room, leaving you to your thoughts.

You look around the room, finally taking your surroundings in. The room looked like one of the cheap motels you wouldn’t be surprised to find the boys hunkering down in for a hunt. You sigh and look towards the bathroom, _finally… at least there’s a shower._

After cleaning yourself up, you make your way back towards the bed. You fall into the sheets wearing only your towel. You discarded your clothes into the trash bin, _good riddance_. _Is it possible to smell like Hell, because I think it’s stuck on me._ You turn your head and see a telephone sitting on the nightstand.

You sit up and reach for the phone, dialing one of Dean’s numbers. It rings a few times, then a voice speaks, “Hello.” You freeze when you hear Dean’s voice, and he calls out again, “hello? Look, I don’t know how you got this number but – ”

“Dean…” you say softly.

“Y/N?” he pauses, “is that you?”

“Yeah, it’s me Dean.” You respond.

“We’ve been calling you for weeks! Look, I don’t know if you’ve gotten any of our messages but…” he takes a breath, “I’m sorry, we shouldn’t have snapped on you like that, that was your decision to make.”

“I wasn’t exactly expecting you to be all ‘open arms’ about it Dean, but I didn’t want to hide it from you guys. You’re still family after all.”

“Then, why haven’t you called us back? Look Y/N, I don’t know if you know what going on but Cass –”

“Is Lucifer.” You sigh.

“Yeah… how do you know that?” He asks. You hear movement at the edge of the bed and turn to see that Crowley is back in the room; for how long, you weren’t sure. “I have to go Dean,” you quickly hang up the phone. Crowley walks towards you and takes a seat on the bed, “we’re going to need a change of scenery.” He snaps, and you find yourself in a different motel room, “did you tell him everything?”

“Didn’t get to the details. They know about Cass though.” He nods and you ask, “how? What happened?”

“Demon let me out, then she got you. I went to my safe for a weapon; but it was all part of Lucifer’s plan. Therefore, my plan –” he pauses, “didn’t quite work out. We’ll need to stay here for a while. At least until I track down another Hand of God that can destroy him.”

“If the first ‘Hand of God’ didn’t work out, why would the second?” You ask.

“It’s power tapped. Useless. Same said demon took most of the hit.” He sighs, “what about you? You should’ve ran when I told you to, why would you–”

“I couldn’t leave you there alone,” you whisper, “he was going to kill you.”

“He could’ve easily killed you instead!” Crowley yells. He looks towards the window clearly contemplating the situation, “you should call Dean back; you’ll be safer with them. At least until…”

“Hey, I’m not going anywhere. If you think,” you grab his hand and run your finger around his black band, “I’m going leave you because some douche-bag archangel is hunting you down, you’re so wrong.” He looks at you with admiration, but you could still see some concern on his expression.

“He will use us against each other,” he looks down as you trace patterns on his hand.

“We’ll be ready.” You respond, stopping to look at him. “In the meantime… I hope stopping to pick up a change of clothes is an option from where we are.”

“St. Louis,” he smirks, “Though, I have to disagree with you there. Right now, you’re wearing too much for my taste.”

“I’m sure we can fix that.” You smile as he moves you closer, gripping your waist. You kiss him softly and he moans into your touch, pressing harder into you. Breaking away, you whisper, “It’s been too long.” His eyes darken as he pushes you down on the bed, leaning over your body. His scruff tickles your neck and he smirks, “Well, I shouldn’t keep you waiting any longer.”


	15. Hide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just got back to work, it’s just a short chapter today.  
> Warning: It's all smut.  
> Sorry if you wanted more plot, that'll be in the next chapter :)

“Well, I shouldn’t keep you waiting any longer.” Crowley grins mischievously as he leans down to reclaim your lips. Suddenly a phone starts to ring, and he groans aloud, halting to dig in his pockets, “sorry love, this will only take a moment.” He rises from the bed and answers the phone, “I assume you’ve received my message.” You watch as he steadily paces to a chair and sits down.

You sit up in the bed and sigh – _he looks frustrated_. He speaks with one leg crossed over the other, “What matters is that you find the artifact… yes, your contact will be destroyed.” You can see his ‘deal-making’ exterior rise as he internally ponders each outcome individually. You had seen that look on more than one occasion in his court, it meant he was close to closing the deal. Crowley leans back in his chair with a confident grin as he continues to talk on the phone.

_So much for just ‘a moment’._ You lay your head back into the pillows and an idea emerges in your mind. You smile and move to the edge of the bed; slipping your towel off of your body slowly and letting it drop to the floor.

“I can assure you,” he clears his throat, curiosity peaking, “I keep my deals.”

As your hands trace down your body and along your thighs, you moan his name softly enough for him to hear. His chest begins to rise quicker, and you swear you can hear him growl when you dip a finger into your entrance. You roll your head back, but still maintain eye contact as you begin to set a slow pace.

A voice starts to shout through the phone and Crowley clears his throat, “It will all be taken care of at the site of the transaction.” The majority of his focus remains on you, and his legs uncross. You bite your lip and moan at hearing his flustered tone; looking down you could see his cock straining against his pants, growing bigger with every moan that escapes your lips. You add another finger and give yourself long, slow strokes that make you close your eyes in ecstasy. You start to move your fingers faster as you imagine him fucking you roughly.

“Contact me when you find something useful.” When you hear the end call tone, you lift your head to looks towards Crowley. _Damn_. He’s stalking towards you, unbuckling his belt. He commands hoarsely, “come.” Quickly, you remove your fingers and move towards him on your knees. You sit back on your feet and remove his hands; unzipping his pants to reveal his hard, thick cock. “I told you it’d only be a moment,” he grabs your hair, pulling you closer, “you see what you’ve done to me Y/N?” Mouth-watering, you move towards his massive length. He trembles when you start sucking him immediately, going down as far as you can. “Fuck Y/N!” He moans, “it’s been too bloody long…” his grip on your hair tightens , and you begin to feel him thrust sharply against you. “Does it make you wet watching me deal love?” You moan around his cock, sending your approval in pulses through his body. He continues fucking your mouth until he grows impatient. He grips your arm and pulls you up from the bed, into his arms. You wrap your arms around his neck and pull him towards you, between kisses you beg, “please Crowley, I need you so badly.” Your hand trails back down to his member and you pump him roughly as he brings you to the kitchen area. Without thought, he lifts you with ease into the counter and you feel his stiff cock against your thigh.

“Y/N, look at me.” He says. You meet his lust-driven gaze and he takes the moment to thrust himself into your wet pussy.

“Crowley!” You gasp aloud as he stretches you open. His hands dig into your sides and give him leverage to fuck you harder against the surface. You grind back into him, meeting him at every thrust. 

“Damn!” He growls, pulling out of you slowly. He lifts you off the counter and twirls his finger, “turn around love.” You turn in his grasp and lie your body down to grip the marble. You feel him tease you with the tip of his cock before slamming into you again.

“Oh fuck!” You scream as your knuckles turn white; grip tightening as he thrusts deeper and deeper into your pussy. You look at the chair he was sitting on before and suddenly it flings across the room.

“Close Y/N?” he teases, fucking you steadily, “come on… fucking cum for me…” You feel yourself growing closer to the edge and when he gives you a hard slap on your ass. It only takes him a few more thrusts before he has you cumming underneath him. You can feel his cum slipping out and down your thighs and you turn and see a primal look on his face.

“You think –” he kisses you deeply, “that’s all?” you grin devilishly, and he kisses you again; walking you towards the bed. With just a thought, you push him down on the mattress and climb up into his lap. His hands teasingly run up your thighs and his mouth attaches to one of your breasts.

“Oh yes…” you roll your head back and grind against him. You move your hands to his shoulders and push his jacket off his arms, tossing it to the edge of the bed. As you move faster, you slide off his tie and unbutton his shirt, ripping it open at the last few.

“What’s the rush love?” He teases, nipping lightly on your other breast. While he is distracted, you position yourself and sink down onto him.

“You minx…” Crowley gasps aloud, giving your ass a hard slap. You lift yourself off of him then slam back down. “Yes… Y/N! Just like that…” He groans as you repeatedly sink yourself down onto his thick cock. He moves a hand down to your clit, rubbing it harshly as you lose yourself again. You moan louder as he thrusts up against you, creating the perfect angle. He grabs your waist and throws you on the bed; continuing to fuck you through your second orgasm.

“Ooh yes!” You scream. Crowley keeps his pace and grabs your ass, keeping you pinned close to him. You wrap one leg around his hip and run your hands up his back, no doubt leaving marks.

“You want to play dirty love?” He asks; your breath hitches when you feel a finger teasing your other hole.

“Crowley!” you gasp as he pushes a finger inside, moving it against the movements of his thrusts.

“Fuck! You like that?” he whispers in your ear, “tell me Y/N. I can make it. So. Much. Better.” He slows his pace down to punctuate every word with a hard thrust into you.

“Please…” you beg. He pauses his movements and pulls away from you.

Suddenly, you are flipped on your hands and knees and feel his hands running up your body. He thrusts himself against your ass, “tell me you aren’t curious… how…” he bites down on your neck, “bloody good. I would feel here.”

“Fucking a hell of a lot more than curious.” You moan. He grins against your neck and playfully gives you another smack. You start feel his cock tease your tight hole and he just barely pushes the tip in before pulling out. You shudder as he slips himself into your ass and roll your head back, “dammit Crowley!”

“Oh, yes Y/N!” He moans, gripping your waist until he is pushed into the hilt. Your breathing stops momentarily as he stretches you open. The slight pain turns to pleasure and you find yourself moving back and forth against his cock.

“Damn, Y/N…” he starts to pump his hips against you, groaning every time he feels you tighten around him. His other hand reaches to your clit and rolls it between his fingers. He fucks you slowly as his hot breath fills your ears. He keeps this pace, driving you to quiver at the overstimulation your body was taking.

“Please,” you beg, “I need you…”

“You have me.” He teases, leaning down over you to grab your hand so that you could see his ring, “forever.”

“Crowley, please,” you breathe heavily, “I need you to fuck me!”

Crowley laughs, “as you wish love.” He immediately pistons forward, smacking his hips against your ass. You grip him like a vice as he pushes his entire cock into you; fucking you with vigor. His hands slam against the sheets beside you and he pushes his body harder against yours. “Y/N…” he moans, thrusting faster, “you’re going to cum for me again.” You shiver and he moves a hand back down to your clit. He teases it with his thumb as another finger teases your pussy. “Damn Y/N… cum for me.” He orders.

“Oh…yes! Crowley!” you scream; every wall breaks down simultaneously and Crowley thrusts one more time into your ass before spilling himself into you. He falls beside you, breathing heavily.

You lay on your side and watch as his chest rises and falls. You laugh breathless, “tired?”

He smiles at you and laughs, “I thought you would appreciate a five second break before I finish completely ravishing you.” When you raise a brow at him his look turns lustful, “fuck it, breaks over.” He climbs above you, capturing your lips as he slides his shaft against your soaked lips. He continues this pattern, dragging himself slowly against you, coating his cock in your juices. You look down at your hips, watching him tease your over and over with just a taste. Looking him in the eyes, you see his crazed, desire-driven gaze. You saw the madness burning behind his eyes, but that only fueled you with more desire. You wanted all of his madness; it was why you teased him so much. You wanted him to lose control with you; and he had met his match, because he only wanted someone to accept his madness.

“I love you.” You whisper. His look calms and he pulls you in for a deep, passionate kiss. You can feel his aching cock pressing against you, begging to be inside of you again.

“I love you.” He whispers hoarsely. Its only a few seconds before you feel pressure against your sore entrance, you softly cry out his name as he pushes inside of you. He doesn’t wait before pounding mercilessly into you.

“Oh fuck!” You scream. Over and over again, he fills you to the max; your shallow breaths fueling his every move. All you can do is hold him tighter to you as he pounds frantically into you.

“You’re mine Y/N…” he moans into your ear and you feel his heavy breaths hitting your neck.

“I’m yours Crowley! Fuck, don’t stop!” You attempt to match his rhythm, but his pace becomes more erratic. His groans start to become unintelligible and you bite your lip as you are driven towards another orgasm.

“That’s it…” he gasps, “come on love. Fucking hell, break for me…” With one final push, he buries himself completely inside of you. Another moment of bliss washes over you as he pumps his burning hot cum into you.

You gasp breathing heavily; your eyes open and you see him looking intensely at you.

“Loss for words darling?” He smirks. You wrap your arms around his neck and pull him towards you for another kiss. He presses his lips hard into yours, not wanting to ever pull away. When you break away for a breath, he grins and pulls out of you to lay in the bed beside you.

“You know, we’ve got a few days here at least,” you begin, “you didn’t have to –“

“Oh, if you think I’ve gotten all of the sexy bits out, you’re mistaken.” He teases. You grin and move closer to him, “consider this… ‘vacation’ just a prequel to the honeymoon.” You lay against him in silence for a few seconds before speaking.

“Crowley?” he hums in acknowledgement and you continue, “what is your plan? After the ‘vacation’?”

“No surprises?” he asks teasingly, “where’s the excitement in that?”

“I think I’m maxed out on surprises for a while.” You laugh.

**

“You get it?”

Crowley grins, opening his coat to reveal a horn wrapped in linen, “you doubted me Y/N?” He releases his grip on his coat, letting it fall back to his side.

“I was more concerned than anything. For all we knew, that could’ve just been a trap set by Lucifer.” You reply.

“Your concern is endearing love.” He smiles, stepping closer to you. You’ve grown accustomed to his mischievous looks; and the things that they alluded to.

“No.” You sigh, stopping him by placing your hand on his chest, “you need to call them. This can’t wait.”

“What’s a few more moments?” you manage to keep a straight face, “no?” he teases, “just in the past few weeks alone, ‘no’ has not been a part of our vocabulary.”

“Call them.” You interrupt. When his hands stay hooked on your hips you add, “after.”

“Is that a deal?” he grins.

“Deal.” You laugh and he presses his lips against yours. You feel him start to push against you, deepening his kiss. He grabs your hand, placing something in your palm. When he pulls away, you open your eyes to see that he has vanished. Looking down, you see the object that he’d waited months to find lying in your hand: The Horn of Joshua.


	16. Bail

“Ready?” Crowley looks at you, showing some concern. It had been months since you’d seen the boys. _Given the circumstances, I don’t see having time to explain everything._ He’d met with them alone before coming back for you – _he had to be completely sure Lucifer was not involved_. Afterwards, he popped back into the room to collect you and return back to them with the Horn of Joshua.

You look around the room. The memories of your many ‘activities’ that kept you both busy over the past few months made you smile. “Yeah, let’s go.”

The hotel you’ve been cooped up in vanishes from around you and the light quickly fades from the room. You can feel the dust settling around you as your eyes adjust to your new surroundings. Tall, dark walls covered in cobwebs surround you and you spot Sam and Dean ahead standing near a surprisingly alive Rowena.

You look questioningly at Crowley, who just gives you a look that tells you ‘he’d explain later’. Before you can speak, Crowley joins their conversation, “Show up? He does. Because without the bait, well... a trap really isn't a trap, is it?”

The boys turn to see you both, their looks changing from annoyance to surprise when they see you. “Hey guys.”

“Y/N, what? Where – ” Sam stutters. Dean places a hand on his shoulder and steps closer to you, cutting him off.

“Hey?” Dean says, “Hey!? Where have you been?” His tone catches you off guard and even before you can reply he continues, “weeks of nothing from you. Oh wait, one phone call. That really helped ease our concerns.”

“Dean, I’m sorry. Ok? But…” you pause, “it was for the best. If Lucifer had a list, we were on it.” You gesture between Crowley and yourself, “I wanted to keep you both away from him as long as I could.”

Sam clears his throat and tries to deescalate things, “we understand Y/N. Just… if there’s a next time,” he approaches you, “a quick text can’t hurt.”

You smile and look back toward Dean, “I promise, I’ll answer any questions you have later. For now,” you hold up the horn, “let’s get this party started.”

Sam stands back and scoffs, “That's it? Doesn't look like much, does it?”

“First impressions can be deceiving, Moose.” Crowley teases, “for instance, I once thought of you as dull and plodding.” Sam glares at him, which makes you softly nudge Crowley in the chest, “Oh, never mind. Bad analogy.”

“For the record, we still think this is a bad idea.” Dean admits, “we should be using Lucifer, not icing him.”

“I'm aware.” Crowley replies, “so I'll be standing right here should you hesitate. The hand that giveth can so quickly taketh away.”

“Yes, we ‘getteth’ it.” Dean scoffs. You kept your distance from Rowena, _she’s always hiding something…_ You follow Dean to a corner of the room to prepare the room for the summoning.

“So, what have you guys been up to?” You try to make idle chat with him as you paint sigils on the walls, hoping he would loosen up with you.

“Usual. Hunting. Trying to find a Hand of God,” he glances over towards you, “looking for you.”

You finish drawing the sigil and turn towards him, “I really am sorry Dean, I just thought it was best to keep my distance from you guys. I wanted to talk. Especially after how we ended things before Lucifer got out…”

“I know.” He sighs, “it just would’ve been nice to hear something from you. After the cage, I tried getting a hold of you, to talk about...that,” Dean nods toward Crowley, “to try and understand why you would do something so –”

“Stupid?” you scoff, looking down.

“Dangerous.” He corrects, making you look back up at him. He continues, “when you left, we tried finding out more about the spell. Y/N, there was nothing. Nothing on ‘this’ that we could research if something went wrong.” He stops, focusing back on you, “then we find out about Lucifer using Cass… and locking Crowley up. It didn’t exactly put my mind at ease thinking about where you were in all of this.”

“Crowley wasn’t Lucifer’s only pet.” You utter. Dean doesn’t respond, instead he concentrates on you more, “which is why you should understand why I stayed away. I would never put you guys in his crosshairs; at least, until we had a plan that we knew could work.”

Dean gives you a concerned look, then he steps forward to wrap his arms around you, “I swear, if we knew where you were. We would have been there. And when this is all over –” he pulls away and looks you in the eyes, “we’re going to drink. And if you want to tell me about it, I’ll be there.”

“Thank you.” You smile.

Dean gives you a soft pat on the shoulder before turning towards Sam, joining in on their conversation. “Oh, he'll show. He's too hungry to take Amara out, and we've got the blaster to do it.”

You make your way back towards Crowley while Dean begins the spell and tosses a match into the potion.

“Mend things with Squirrel?” he whispers.

“It’s a start.” You reply. A slight wave of relief washed over you, _at least I made contact with them._

As Dean speaks, thunder rolls in the distance. Out of the corner of your eye, you see Rowena run into a different room and hide behind a door. _So much for a ‘team’ effort._ Suddenly, Lucifer appears in the middle of the warding.

“Sam, now!” Dean yells. Sam quickly lights a match and drops it onto the holy oil. It sparks into a ring of fire, trapping Lucifer; he looks unfazed and grins at Sam.

“I’m sorry.” Lucifer laughs, “your prayer implied that I'd be... joining the team, but I'm just not feeling the warm and fuzzy here.” He pauses when he sees the horn, “wow. There it is. Powered up by Dad himself. Well, that bad boy plus me... That ought to take her out all right.” He claps his hands together, “let's get to it. Douse the flames. Or don't?”

Instead of responding, Dean cuts his hand and presses it against the sigil drawn on the wall. You watch as Lucifer’s vessel shakes. Dean demands, “Cass! Castiel, show yourself!”

“Dean?” Cass takes hold over Lucifer, but his heavy breathing told you it wouldn’t last for long.

“Cass.” Dean sighs, relieved that the spell worked.

“What are you doing?” Cass asks, “what's... What's going on?”

“Cass listen to me. We don't have a whole lot of time, okay?” Dean explains, “you have got to...” You all could tell Lucifer was regaining control over Cass by the way he started to shake. “Cass… Castiel, show yourself!” Dean yells.

Lucifer begins to laugh, “Oh-hoo-hoo-hoo! Whoo! Uh, he's got to what? You boys. Oh, you almost had me there for a minute, but these mail-order spells... they're just not what they're cracked up to be, are they?” You realize Lucifer has regained complete control over Cass and without even realizing, you take a small step back. Crowley places his hand on your waist, pulling you towards him; you relax in his touch, leaning into his frame.

“Y/N? Oh they’re really making this easy for me huh?” Lucifer laughs, “you know, Hell is a little dry without the screams of pain you added to the ambiance.”

“Oh bite me.” You snip back, rage teasing the edges of your nerves. You felt the power of your bond begging to be released, but you held it back.

“Can do.” He smiles, “I’ll add that to my list of punishments I have planned. Although, puppy has quite the bite on him. I doubt you would consider it torture.”

“I swear –” You go to step closer and a table is thrown into a pillar, splitting the wood completely in half. The boys both look at you concerned; Crowley grabs your arm, pulling you back towards him.

“C’mon, let that out!” Lucifer smiles, looking at the broken table on the floor, then back at you, “you’ve become quite the firecracker, I can only imagine the things you haven’t tapped into yet.” You ignore him and gesture for Dean to continue.

“Cass expel him! You got to kick Lucifer out!” Dean takes a few steps closer to Lucifer, “do you hear me?!” 

  
Lucifer smirks, “honestly, I think he's happy with the arrangement. I mean, he did invite me in and all, Dean.”

“Cass!” Dean yells.

“Cass!” Lucifer mocks, receiving an angry glare from Dean. He continues, speaking plainly, “hand over the weapon. What do you say? Or we can just wait for this warding to fail and I'll take it.” As soon as the words came out of his mouth, the spell-work fades off of the walls and the warding starts to die.

“Bloody hell.” Crowley sighs, you feel his grip on you loosen as he smokes out of his vessel and enters Cass. _This was not part of the plan…_ When he drops into the chair behind you, you look towards the boys. Cass’s head drops and minutes pass as worry floods your mind. You can feel your pulse quickening, _the way they’re pacing around isn’t helping…_ _I need to know what’s going on…_

“Come on…” you kneel to Crowley’s side, grabbing his hand as you drop down. The second you touch him a scene plays in your head:

You see the bunker. Castiel is sitting in the kitchen, watching television. You are startled by Lucifer’s voice,

“You second rate bean counter!” He grabs Crowley, throwing him onto the table, just barely missing the television. Castiel looks unfazed, keeping his focus on the static changing on the T.V. Crowley sees you standing in the doorway and Lucifer follows his gaze, raising his brows when he spots you.

“Huh. Now this is – ” before he can get any closer, you feel pushed away, out of Crowley’s mind.

You pull your hand away from him, and the abandoned warehouse surrounds you again. _What the hell…_

“You know,” Sam voice breaks your train of thought, “he's been gone a long time. I mean, what do you think is going on?”

“I don't know.” Dean replies, “maybe Cass isn't willing to play ball. I mean, you said it yourself... he wanted this.”

“Guys, somethings wrong…” you whisper, your voice soft from the ache pulsing in your head.

“Can't you people do anything right?! Whilst all this dithering goes on, we're losing time! Look... the

warding's beginning to fail.” Rowena exclaims.

“Come on, Cass.” Dean pleads. He turns to you and sees your distress, “what the hell?”

“Guys?!” you yell for the boys as letters start to appear on Crowley’s forehead. They all turn to see the message etched completely, ‘ _HELP ME’._ Sam quickly rushes to grab the cross and holds it up to Lucifer. He begin to recite the exorcism spell as Dean tosses holy water onto Lucifer.

“You better come back to me…” you beg, standing to place your hand on his face; suddenly, red smoke emits from Lucifer and enters Crowley. He coughs, gasping for air and you slap him, “don’t ever do that again!”

“Me?!” He exclaims, “speak for yourself!” Rowena looks towards you curiously, as Crowley looks at you for an answer.

“Crowley?” Sam interrupts.

“Useless.” He responds standing to his feet, “Lucifer's hold on him is too strong.”

“Lads, the fire!” Rowena screams.

Lucifer begins to speak as the fire dies, “ah. Trick me? You lied to me. You know –”

“That’s our cue…” Crowley whispers.

You feel a hand lightly touch your shoulder, then a sting. The room around you changes to a cabin and as the cool air hits your skin, you can feel chills running down your spine.

“We can’t just leave them!” you yell.

“Y/N. Any play of that encounter that involved either of us, was not set to end well.” He says matter-of-factly, “if anybody is getting Lucifer on their side, it’s them. You knew our plan.”

“Doesn’t make it any easier.” You sigh, “don’t you ever think to tell them the actual ‘plan’ before it happens?”

“They’re not exactly actors love.” He smirks, “you think they could fool Lucifer? The raw emotion that comes from the unknown… you can’t fake that. Since we’re just playing the waiting game –” his look turns darker as he steps closer, “right now would be the perfect time to discuss our deal.”

“You are relentless.” You laugh. His arms snake around your waist and you are pulled closer to him.

“You love it.” His voice drops to a lower octave in your ears, sending a shockwave down your body. His hands grip the hem of your shirt and you arch your back as he pulls it over your head. “But first, tell me,” he breathes, pulling you close, “how you did that.”

“Did what?” you gasp. He looks at you, unconvinced of your answer. Immediately, you are thrown onto the bed. You watch at Crowley stalks towards you, snapping to remove your clothing before climbing over you.

“I saw you.” He says, “how did you follow me?”

“I – I don’t know. I was worried about you. It just… happened.” You answer.

“Well… we’ll just have to,” he dips down to bite your neck. You gasp when his teeth bite down on your skin, “look into that.” When he moves towards your lips, you feel his hot breath on your lips before he kisses you passionately. You move your hand down to his hardening cock and wrap your fingers tightly around him, setting a strong steady pace. “Damn it Y/N…” he moans, thrusting into your hand.

You push him over onto his back, changing your positions so that you’re straddling his lap. You give him a playful smile as you grind down on him, putting just enough friction against his hard member. When you feel it start to glide effortlessly through your lips, you slide your hand down and give it a few short pumps before guiding it to your entrance.

As you sink down on his aching cock, Crowley’s hands slither up your legs and latch to your waist. You let out a broken moan as he completely buries himself inside of you. “Fuck!” you cry out, leaning forward to stabilize yourself by placing your hands on his chest. You start to rock your hips on him, moaning softly every time he meets your rhythm with a sharp thrust into your core.

“You like that?” he teases, “fucking yourself on my cock?” Instead of responding, you lift yourself completely off of him before slamming back down. “Bloody fucking hell!”

You grin devilishly, repeating your harsh movements. This hot fucking had the both of you covered in sweat, and you could tell he was close to losing his patience with you. He thrusts up towards you desperately, his actions begging you to not stop your merciless pace.

“Mmm… yes!” you moan, “Fuck, you feel so good Crowley!”

“You like that?” he teases coyly, “or…” he flips you over then slams completely inside of you. He wraps a hand under your leg and pulls it above his hips, giving him a better angle.

“Oh yes!” you scream. Your arms wrap around his neck as he continues his brutal rhythm. He places a hand on the headboard behind you to give himself support, but after a certain sharp thrust into you, you hear the wood break under his fingers.

“Fucking Hell! Damn Y/N! I want you to see –” he slows his pace, while maintaining his hard thrusts into you. You understand what he is asking you to do, you just didn’t know if you could do it again. Or how. Your hands cup his face as he dives down to claim your lips in a heated kiss and when he pulls away, you focus on his heavy breathing and steady pulse. As your head rolls back, your eyes close and you feel slightly disconnected.

The feeling was familiar. You felt between worlds. Somehow, you continued to feel every sensation that went through your body; but you also could see yourself through a different set of eyes. You watched as Crowley fucked you, and you could feel every sensation coursing through you both. Your senses were overloaded as you watched the scene play out, and the way he looked down at you was enough to break your focus.

_I don’t know if I can take this any longer!_ You tried to hold on for longer, but everything became too much. You felt his end nearing, so you let go.

You open your eyes, breathing heavily at the overstimulation, “Crowley…” you moan.

“Did you feel that love?” Crowley groans, “every. Fucking. Damn. Time.” He punctuates every word by thrusting harder into you, “that’s how I feel around you.”

“Oh Crowley!” you cry out.

“Y/N.” he brings his hand to the small of your back, pulling you as close as possible, “See what you do to me? Do you, feel how much I need you?”

“Yes!” you scream, “oh fuck! Yes! Crowley, I need you so badly!” You can feel the intensity reaching its peak as his thrusts begin to turn erratic.

“Aah… Y/N!” He bottoms out completely inside of you and lets out a strangled, deep groan as he cums deep inside of you. Your pussy grips him tight, pulling out every drop he has to offer. You drop your head into the pillows behind you; you’re panting with exhaustion. As both of your breathing starts to slightly slow, Crowley pulls out of you, rolling to your side.

“I –” you breath heavily, unable to form a complete sentence.

“At a… loss for words?” he pants.

“Speak… for yourself” you laugh, “the whole… mind ‘melding’ thing… is a workout.”

“Maybe…” Crowley teases, “you need a bit more, stamina training.”

“I think… our last few weeks in hiding qualify as ‘stamina training’.” You reply, moving to your side to look at him.

He grins, “Oh, we’re going to have to kick it up a bit love. If you want to get the full workout.”

You giggle as he pulls you closer, “mmm… you’re going to have to give me a minute to recover.”

“Just a minute?” Crowley sighs, “ I must be losing my touch.”

“Oh, I’m sure you’ll make it up.” You whisper.


	17. Plans

You wake up from your sleep, turning restlessly in the covers. Days have passed since your plan went south; Amara had Lucifer, and there was no backup plan. Last night was a blur; the subtle ache you felt in your head reminded you of the beverages you drank to just forget. You sit up and see Crowley sitting in an armchair across the room, eyes occasionally darting from his phone to you. When you see the hesitant look he is giving you, you sit up straighter and ask, “what’s on your mind?”

He clears his throat and shifts in his seat, “n – nothing.” He stands from his seat and you notice that he is fully dressed, “about time.” Your head turns to the clock on the nightstand, _it’s already noon? And he’s trying to change the subject._

“I may not be able to read your mind anymore; but clearly, something is on your mind…” you try to bring the subject back as he walks closer to you.

“Just sexy thoughts love.” He coyly teases with a grin.

“No, I know that look. It’s practically etched into my memory.” Pointing towards the chair you add, “that was not it. You’re also a little too…” gesturing to his attire, you add, “– clothed for that.” You can tell that he was trying to think of an excuse, but he knew he was caught.

“Just ‘a little’?” He takes a seat on the bed next to you and lightly trails his hand up and down your leg, “Y/N, I’m going to return. To Hell.”

Your mouth grows dry as the shock builds in your head, “After everything that happened? Everyone there practically turned on you –”

“Yes,” he interrupts, looking towards the door, “maybe being back will bring some clarity.”

“Clarity? This isn’t a pride thing, right?” He keeps his focus off of you and stops his movements. When he stays silent, you add, “have you thought about this?”

“Not much,” he says honestly. He gives you a chance to think, _he wants you to go with him_.

“Ok.” He looks surprised at your lack of resistance, “but I can’t go with you, and I’m not just going to wait here.” He sighs as he realizes what you’re hinting, “I think I should go back. To the bunker.”

“I can’t have –” He stresses, adding, “I can’t worry about your safety.”

“You don’t have to,” you respond, “I’ve had practice, I’ll put it to use if I have to.”

“Have **you** thought about this?” he questions.

“Not much.” You admit, “but it’s what I need to do.” You grab his hand that’s resting on your thigh and he looks at you worriedly.

“Okay.” As soon as the last syllable escapes his lips, you both appear outside of the bunker, “one small detail.”

“Just one?” You tease, “I remember you telling me that it was ‘foolish to think small’ with the details of any deal.”

“I’m feeling generous.” He replies with a smirk. You hear two things in just the next few seconds: a sharp whistle, then the echo of footsteps behind you.

“Is that –” You turn around quickly to see a large black form approaching you.

“Yes. Say hello to Juliet.” Crowley responds proudly. You cautiously step closer to the large hellhound standing ahead of you.

“Huh.” You reach your palm forward and scratch her head, “you are beautiful Juliet.” When she hears your compliment, she pants lightly and pushes her body up against you, nearly knocking you over. “Shit! Careful, you’re not exactly a lap dog.”

“She’ll be watching over –” you miss his smile that forms seeing the two of you interact, “– you, while I’m away.”

You hold Juliet’s face in your hands, scratching behind her ears, “sounds like your daddy doesn’t trust me.”

Crowley sighs, “this is not about trust.” You turn back towards him and he continues, “I need to know that you are protected. In case things get… difficult.”

“Things wouldn’t –” you start to argue, then ask, “you really think they will?”

“They might be preoccupied at the moment, but those boys have a track record of trapping things in their little ‘dungeon’; myself included. I wouldn’t be surprised if they wanted to experiment with our – situation.” You look down at the band on your finger, “Y/N please, just this one thing.”

You stand and walk back over to him, Juliet trailing behind you, “You’re lucky I’m a dog person.” You wrap your arms around him and feel his hand trail down to the small of your back, “please, be careful.”

“Not exactly the three words I wanted to hear from you.” He whispers.

“Oh yeah?” you look up and ask, “care to elaborate?”

“‘Take me now’ would’ve been acceptable.” He jokes, earning a slap to the chest.

“In front of Juliet?” You tease, “you’re not setting a very good example.”

“She knows about daddy’s… quirks” He grins.

“Hmm…” you look back at Juliet, “‘daddy’ may need a few parenting tips.” Crowley clears his throat and you joke, “I guess I love him Juliet.”

“You guess?” Crowley asks.

“Yeah… I do,” you whisper. He smirks, dipping down to kiss you deeply. You moan at the contact and push closer to him, but he breaks away. Looking at the hellhound behind you, he smiles, “Juliet, I adore this woman.” You feel the pressure lifted from your back and when you look up, you see that he’s gone.

“Well.” You look back down at Juliet, “time to face the storm. You’re going to behave yourself right?” She tilts her head then walks over to you. Turning to the door, you walk over to the entrance of the bunker, counting down in your head as you walk down the steps.

When you open the door, you are surprised to see the boys sitting together on the balcony, “hey… guys?” They both look up, but their surprise quickly changes to quiet whispers and they’re gesturing for you to come closer.

“What’s –” you begin to question them, but Sam hushes you, “going on?” You covertly make sure Juliet gets through the door before closing it.

“Um…” Dean thinks to himself and looks over to Sam, “long story.”

You hear movement from the lower floor and look down to see Cass/Lucifer and Chuck standing in the doorway talking, “What the H– I think I’ll take the short version.” You can tell Juliet has already sensed Lucifer by the way her hair is standing up and her side resting against you protectively.

“Well,” Sam stands next to you at the railing, “You know Lucifer. And ‘wait for it’” he points down at Chuck, “God.” You look down off of the balcony to see Chuck and Lucifer coming into the war room; Lucifer sporting a smile. You throat grows dry as you remember your time trapped in Hell. You run your hand down Juliet’s head and thankfully the boys haven’t picked up on her presence yet.

“Hey.” Sam cautiously greets the both of them, testing the waters.

Dean speaks up, “so… are we good?” Chuck and Lucifer eye each other nodding. “Okay! Great.” Dean says enthusiastically. After Chuck makes Sam and Dean appear in the main room, you walk down the stairs joining them.

“You brought a pet?” Lucifer teases, but the boys don’t quite pick up what he’s referring to.

“Y/N isn’t our pet.” Sam becomes defensive, giving Lucifer a frustrated look.

“Not Y/N.” Lucifer mocks. Chuck clears his throat, and gestures to the space next to you. Of course, the brothers couldn’t see anything, but the three of you were not oblivious to the extra presence in the room. Lucifer tisks, making a clicking noise, “So, doggie lent you his personal mutt?”

“Her name is Juliet.” You snap back.

“You didn’t.” Dean objects, “Y/N, you brought a hellhound in here? Are you insane? That thing could –”

“Dean. She’s fine.” You assure him, “she’s only here to… facilitate.”

“So we’re letting a dog run things here now?” Dean asks.

“Well,” Lucifer laughs, “you had one running Hell for a while.” Juliet begins to growl from behind you and before anyone can say anything, you punch Lucifer in the face pulling from the power of the binding spell. He staggers back then looks up at you with a menacing look.

“I suggest you keep your comments to yourself.” You growl. The boys are taken aback at your reaction, and Lucifer straightens himself up, staring back at you like he was up to something.

“Not gonna work.” Chuck interrupts, taking a seat at the head of the table.

“Oh. This whole ‘free-will’ deal must end with me!” Lucifer angrily exclaims.

“That’s not it.” Chuck answers. Looking between the both of you, he admits, “you kind of deserved it.”

“Kind of?” You ask rhetorically, “try definitely; and in my opinion, that wasn’t even close to what you deserve.”

“Not that I don’t agree with you Y/N but, we need to focus right now. All of us.” Sam says.

“Fine.” You and Lucifer agree simultaneously. You take a seat at the table and prepare to strategize.

* *

“C’mon. What do we bring to the table to make up for archangel power?” Sam looks at everyone sitting at the table, but nobody speaks. He suggests, “we could try and find more Hands of God?”

Chuck holds up his hands, “a little redundant.”

“What about Crowley?” Dean suggests, “big demon power, former king of Hell. He was a player in his day.”

The boys look at you, as if they were asking for your approval. “Don’t look at me. If you want his help,” you point at Dean, “you need to ask for it. You didn’t exactly go looking for him when we went missing. So, he’s going to want the whole ‘we need you’ ordeal. From you.”

“Fine.” Dean replies, “I’ll go.”

A few seconds pass, then Lucifer speaks, “we have the angels.”

“You think they’ll jump at the chance to work with you?” You scoff.

“Not me.” Lucifer says, “but they might think again when they see the Winchester’s favorite boy-angel.”

“Rowena.” Sam shifts the conversation before it grows physical again, “I mean, she's a snake, but she's a powerful witch.” You look towards him unenthusiastically and shrug, _I’m not even getting into this right now…_ Sam continues, “Getting these groups to enlist and then work together, it's not gonna be easy.”

Dean looks at Chuck and asks, “couldn't you just compel them?”

“I invented free will for a reason.” Chuck drones.

“So,” Dean sighs, “we're tying our hands on principle?”

“No,” Chuck answers, “you can't make an effective soldier by force. They have to choose this fight.”

“But they're gonna want to know they're backing a winner.” Dean argues.

“They will be. If we can pull this off.” you point out.

Lucifer looks at Chuck for some sign of approval, “so…”

Sam explains, “we assemble our band of brothers, hit Amara with everything we've got. Then when she's weak–”

“I finish her off.” Chuck confirms.

* *

Now you were alone in the bunker; well, not really. Juliet was still with you and Chuck – AKA God – was sitting at a table right across from you. Running your hand down her head you ask, “So, what’s it like?”

Chuck looks at you, “what?” You weren’t quite sure if God could read your mind of if he was just letting the conversation flow.

“Well,” you respond, “my family is crazy. But yours – I mean, there’s a book about it. Everyone knows the stories, or at least their versions of it. You’re like the ‘old-world’ Kardashians.”

“Quite the comparison.” He laughs.

“Spot on though. Drama and all.” You comment. Right as you think he’s going to avoid the topic, he speaks.

“It’s – frustrating.” He admits. You look towards him attentively and he continues, “I tried to make them protect what I had created, but they just couldn’t understand.”

“Are you serious?” you ask, slightly disturbed.

“Yeah – I”

“No,” you interrupt, “you ‘tried’ to **make** them?”

It should’ve hit you that you just yelled at God, but the adrenaline overtook your senses, “how about ‘do’ teach them. This is your family, it’s your job to educate them.” He stays silent and you continue, “if you really want to protect something you love, you need to show your family why.”

“Remind me Y/N,” he intervenes, “when Sam and Dean found out about you and Crowley, what did you do?”

“I gave them space.” You respond bravely.

He pushes further, “and after that?”

“I almost died after a hunt, and he saved me. The boys said their apologies,” you summarize, “they didn’t really understand completely, but they were – more open minded.”

“And that’s where the differences lie.” He admits, “Amara will never apologize for her actions.”

“I thought Dean and Sam would hate me forever; but me being out on a hunt by myself inadvertently put me in the place to make amends. Luck was on my side that day; but sometimes –” you pause, “you need to make the first move.”

The room grows quiet; both of you were left to your thoughts. You look down and see Juliet sleeping at your feet like nothing was going on.

“Your perspective would make a great story; ever think of writing?” Chuck jokes.

“Nobody would read this.” You gesture to the room around you, “and it wouldn’t be a long one, my story ends when I do.” Chuck gives you a disappointed look and you add, “what do you expect.”

“A longer story.” he responds, “the whole ‘legacy’ theme, never gets old.”

“The John and Mary plus two routine, not for me.” You scoff, “that kind of stupidity get you killed.”

“And yet here we are. Relying on it.” He jokes, “when I say: ‘free will’ Y/N, I want something – different. Something that can give a –”

“Lot of problems?” You scoff, “and trauma. And pain. A kid shouldn’t be raised in this life; watch their parents die; and I’m not sure how I feel about my life being a soap opera for you to enjoy 24/7.” You think back to the boys and look at the doorway; that was the end of this conversation, you were done.

Chuck clears his throat, getting your attention, “They’re ready.”

“Okay,” you respond, “let’s go.”

* *

Hope wasn’t enough to rely on this time; and at the moment, yours was dried out. Lying face down on your bed in the bunker, you sigh aloud. _It’s over. Of course – like always – Sam is hopeful. Dean took off with Cass._ You just went back to your room; if something came up, they would let you know. You were just tired of getting your hopes up.

“I can’t take her incessant –” the voice coming from your doorway pauses and you don’t even look up. Footsteps grow closer and the bed dips, “care for a drink love?”

“Please.” you reply, sitting up from your position. He holds a glass out to you, and you take it, sipping from the rim, “how’d we get here?”

“I believe it started like this a few nights ago.” Crowley responds grinning, “then things got… primal. Thought I’d have another go in Hell. You returned here. End scene.”

“I mean –” you drink down the rest of the liquid, humming as the burn moves down your neck. Placing the empty glass on your nightstand, you continue, “I really thought it would work. You’d think after all this crap – Lucifer, Amara – I should’ve expected this.”

“Since when –” you look up, meeting his gaze, “do you give up so easily.”

“Since two of the biggest forces in the world decided to show face.” You scoff, falling back into the pillows. He doesn’t respond; and for a moment, you thought you had finally bested the King in a battle of phrase.

Crowley leans over you, propping himself with his palm digging into the sheets beside your head, “and lying here is your plan?”

“I guess.” You sigh, “kinda makes me wish things were easier… like when we were in hiding. Everything was simple then. I wish we could just go back to being…” his eyes dart momentarily down to your mouth and his chest begins to rise and fall rapidly. You voice shakes, “primal.”

As the final word escapes your mouth, his lips press down greedily onto yours. You put every last bit of feeling into that kiss, like it was the last you both would ever have. Your hands move up from beside you to glide up his chest; moving up until they are wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer.

“Mmm….” He moans into your mouth, trying to pull away to speak. You keep him locked to you and let him go with a sultry bite to the lip.

“Don’t stop…” you purr, wrapping your arms around his torso to keep him as close as you could.

“Are you sure because –” Crowley glances to the open door, “Now, I’m not a bit worried about any guests walking in; maybe they’ll get a few tips. But, considering the circumstances –”

A bit too on the edge, you focus on the door. It shuts immediately without any effort and you hear the subtle click of the lock latch into place, with a lustful tone you comment, “you were saying?”

“Hell Y/N, you drive me bloody insane. I’m going to fuck you senseless –” he grins and suddenly you feel the cool breeze of the room kissing your skin. You cut him off by pulling him back down onto you, quieting his sassy remarks with your lips. The edge of his mouth curls and you feel a sensation start to tease at your entrance, just barely brushing up against your clit. Before he can get the upper hand, you wrap your hand around his growing cock, giving him long, hard strokes. “ – damn…” he breaks away, breath hitching. You move your hand faster, earning a moment of silence and hushed, low groans.

“I didn’t catch that?” you tease. He starts fucking into your palm; hot breath grazing the curve of your neck, “is my King finally speechless?”

“Fuck Y/N!” he shouts; pinning your hands above you. When you look into his eyes, you see they’ve gone completely red, “I thought I showed you what happens when you tease love.”

“Oh you showed me,” you pant, “I just liked it too much.”

He grins wickedly, “I’d say.” You can’t resist moaning when he presses the tip of his cock into your pussy. Once he is completely buried inside of you, he doesn’t even pause before starting a steady pace, “speechless, Y/N?” He trails his tongue up the side of your neck, latching down just before he reaches your chin. You gasp at the mixture of pain and pleasure and he thrusts sharper into you when you tighten around his cock, “oh fuck!”

A wicked grin falls on his features as he watches you come undone underneath him. You begin to feel something running down your neck; and by the look in his eyes, you could tell he was tempted to latch himself back onto you and give into a few ‘human’ sensations.

“Crowley…” you beg, “please…” Without a second thought he dives back down, devouring every drop, causing you to pull at his grip on your arms. You succeed and immediately grab his shoulders, digging your fingertips into his skin. One of his hands wrap in your hair, pulling your head to the side to give him better access to your neck. The other grips your hip, holding you firmly as his thrusts get harder.

“Damn Y/N…” he groans, “you taste divine.”

“Crowley!” You scream his name, tensing up and squeezing him even tighter than before.

“Fuck…” he breathes gradually increasing his pace, “you feel so. Damn. Good.” You look into his eyes as they change back, his pace slowing as your blood begins to taint his vessel. Soon, he is pulling his cock out of you until only the head remains, only to push languidly back into you until he is buried to the hilt. You writhe underneath him, loving his slow, intense pace.

“Yes. Y/N…” his voice hitches, becoming lighter. He caresses the small of your back, lifting you slightly to change the angle. His lustful expression sends bursts of pleasure down your body, “fucking… so… tight for me.” You wrap your legs around his waist and push him backwards, earning a pleased groan from Crowley when his cock buries deep inside of you in one move. Kissing him, you enter a battle for dominance with your lips and you are quickly defeated when he begins thrusting sharply up into you. When you break away, he waits until you catch your breath before whispering, “I love you.”

“Mmm…” you moan, “I love you too.” His arms wrap around your back, pulling you against his chest. You can feel the familiar knot building in your abdomen and know that you won’t last much longer. “please… ooh right there!” Your pitch raises and you arch your back towards him as he pumps his cock furiously into that perfect spot.

With your legs locked tightly around him, every thrust made your body shudder. “Oh yeah? You like my cock buried deep inside your cunt?” He teases, smiling sinfully as he locks eyes with you, “fuck. I need you to cum for me love.”

“Oh fuck…” you moan.

“Come on Y/N…” he coaxes. When he sees your intensity peak, he plants a passionate kiss on your lips; muffling your screams. For a moment, you ride out your orgasm, rocking back and forth on his cock until you collapse into the sheets. The sensation of his cum running down your thighs was enough to make you shudder. He falls next to you, breathing heavily into the open air, “we are really. Good at that.”

“It’s a shame the world is ending,” you sigh, trying to get your breathing back to normal, “I’ll miss this.”

**

You both walk out into the library. You make sure to avoid eye contact with Chuck, if anyone knew what you two had been up to, it would be him. Taking a seat in the corner, you grab a bottle of scotch off of the table next to you and pour yourself a generous amount.

“Taking it slow I see?” Crowley says sarcastically.

“Look who’s talking.” You smile, handing him the bottle. He takes a seat next to you and begins to pour himself a glass.

“Nice of you both to finally join us.” Rowena says.

“Oh trust me,” you sip some of the drink, “I would’ve rather not.”

“Oh?” Rowena questions, “being cooped up in a room with my son? That had to be a pleasure stuck in a box full of hot air.”

You knew she was trying to insult him, but you couldn’t resist, “yeah, it did get pretty hot in there.” Crowley grins across from you, laughing to himself.

“Really?!” She exclaims, “with Charles and your mother in the other room Fergus?”

“I am an opportunist.” Crowley responds. Rowena makes a disapproved noise and you spot Sam walking in through the corner of your eye. _Perfect timing._

Crowley raises the bottle and greets him, “Samantha!”

“W-What are we doing?!” Sam exclaims.

“Nothing.” Rowena answers.

“Exactly!” Sam yells, “Amara's out there eating the freaking sun, and—and we're doing nothing.”

“And you have a better idea?” Crowley asks.

“Yes. Anything!” Sam yells, “that's my better idea, because anything is better than this.”

“Sam. I get it.” Chuck says, “even if we could lock Amara away, it wouldn't do any good now. I'm dying. And when I'm gone, a cosmic balance between light and dark— it's over.”

“All right.” Sam responds looking around the room, “then if we can’t cage her, we have to kill her.”

“Bingo.” Crowley says.

Sam pulls his phone out from his pocket and begins to walk away, “Dean we’ve got something –”

* *

This plan was worse than the last one, and a lot more fatal. Getting the souls for the bomb was one thing, but using Dean as the personal chauffeur, it was reckless.

Dean begins to walk towards you from Mary’s grave, “you cool with this?” he asks Chuck.

“No. I— Even after everything she's done, Amara's still my sister.” Chuck looks at you, “she's my family. I can't— I don't want to see her dead, but...Yeah...I understand.”

Dean walks over to Cass first, you can’t make out what they’re saying over their hushed whispers; but soon, he rejoins the group.

Sam walks over as Dean speaks, “okay, look. I want a big funeral. All right? I'm talking epic. Okay? Open bar, choir, Sabbath cover band, and Gary Busey reading the eulogy.”

“Done.” Sam agrees.

“And for my ashes, I like it here. Yeah. You know, as far as eternal resting places go.” Sam avoids eye contact with him as Dean walks closer. Dean tries to hand Sam the keys, but he just shakes his head, tears teasing the corners of his eyes. “Come on. You know the drill. No chick-flick moments. Come on.”

Sam grabs the keys hesitantly, “yeah, you love chick flicks.”

Dean laughs, “yeah, you're right. I do. Come here.” He pulls Sam into a hug, and they both pull away clearing their throats.

You smile as Dean walks towards you, pulling you into his embrace, “I’m sorry we never got to talk.”

“Stop that.” You warn, “no apologies today. I –”

Dean wraps his arms tight around you, “Don’t. Same goes for you, no chick flick moments.”

“All right.” You sigh pulling away; suppressing any form of sadness.

“Okay. Let's do this.” Dean says. Chuck snaps his fingers, making Dean vanish.

* *

Sam pulls the impala into a nearby bar, you get of the car and rad the sign: The Lazy Shag. _And it’s closed…._

A man walks along the sidewalk with a sign that reads: The End Is Near.

Crowley gestures to him, “he’s not wrong.” You all walk towards the restaurant and see that it is closed. “one little apocalypse and they shut up shop. Quitters.” He snaps his fingers, sending the doors swinging open, “your round, Moose.”

Sitting at the table near Chuck, you listen to the television.

{And while law enforcement is telling people not to panic, residents are being advised to stay in their homes as authorities are baffled by this st—}

Crowley snaps his fingers, turning the television off, “boring.”

Sam walks over to your table sitting down, “Hey, Chuck. How you holding up?”

“Oh,” Chuck sighs painfully, “aces.”

“You know, we, um...” Sam pauses, “we need you to try and hang in there just a little longer.”

“I know. I'm trying.” Chuck answers.

“I'm gonna go get you some water.” Sam says, standing to walk back to the bar.

“You really think this is worth it?” you ask.

“I –“ Before he can respond, Chuck disappears from the table.

You and Sam turn towards each other simultaneously and when Sam sees that he is gone he calls out, “Chuck?”

“Where did he go?” Sam asks you.

“I don’t know!” you admit, “one second he was here then all of a sudden…” you wave with your hands mimicking him vanishing from thin air.

“Do you think he’s… dead?” Rowena asks.

“He seemed like he could’ve –” Sam stops, as a bright light enters the room. You all rush outside, you look up to the sky. _The Sun is burning brightly again…_

And then: you vanish from the lot.

* TFW POV *

“He did it.” Crowley says.

“He bloody did it.” Rowena exclaims.

“And Dean?” Cass looks towards Sam for an answer, but no one responds. A low growl startles Sam, interrupting his thoughts. Cass pulls his angel blade from his coat, ready to attack; but he is stopped by Crowley.

“Feathers.” He warns looking around, “where is Y/N.” When no one responds, he looks down at the hellhound, “find her.”

* Your POV *

You appear in a dim-lighted room, most likely a hotel or small house. You see Chuck standing in front of you, “I guess you’re better. So -" you look around the room, a little unamused, "am I dead?"

“No, I just wanted to thank you.” He responds, “before my sabbatical.”

“You’re not going to go all ‘dark ages’ on us, are you?” you laugh sarcastically.

“That won’t happen. Like I told Dean, the world has people like you.” He responds, “you helped me realize what was important Y/N.”

“Well,” you joke, “As a thank you, could you fix the warding your sister broke in the bunker?”

“Think bigger Y/N.” Chuck smiles. _I've definitely heard that before_ , “I want to give you something you never thought you’d have.” You begin to speak, but he disappears from the room leaving you alone.

You hear something behind you and quickly turn to see a girl standing there.

“Hello?” you greet cautiously. She turns towards you, her long dark brown hair flowing past her shoulders. She has to be in her late teens, and she's just a few inches shorter than you.

"Hi.” She responds confidently, taking a few steps towards you.

“Sorry,” you apologize, "where did you come from?"

“God.” She says nonchalantly, leaving you more confused, "he brought me here, for you."

“Who exactly are you?” You ask.

“I’m your daughter.”


	18. Just A Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took forever lol.  
> Hopefully the next chapter won't take me ages to post.

“I’m your daughter.” She explains, “Chuck brought me here from –”

You let out a nervous chuckle that stops her mid-sentence. “This is a joke, right? Okay, guys!” you smile, looking around the room for any sign of Chuck or the boys, “you can come out now, gig’s up.” After a few seconds of silence you turn back to the girl, “you have the wrong person, I –”

“Don’t have a daughter?” She asks, finishing your statement. You nod back and she continues to speak, “he told me you would say that…”

“Chuck?” you gesture towards where he was standing before leaving. _He must really want a show to not add any explanation to this situation…_ "if you ask me, I think the guy has finally lost it. To go and tell you that I’m your –”

“He only said he would take me to you. That’s it.” She answers.

“Wait. Take you here?” you ask, “from where?”

“From…” you could tell she was either trying to think of an explanation, or she truly didn’t know the answer to your question. “I… don’t remember.” You fail at hiding a doubtful expression as her body language slowly starts to support your doubt. She continues to speak, “look I know I sound crazy; but you have to believe me.”

“Look, I’m in the business of getting myself into some pretty weird situations; but… how can you not remember where you’ve been for the past… thirteen –”

“Sixteen.” She corrects you. _She is short for her age…_

“Sixteen years.” You finish. _Chuck could’ve just created her from thin air. I mean, he is God. I just don’t know how I feel about him using someone to get a first-person view of what’s going on in my life. She seemed genuine though… Chuck did say he wanted to give me something… maybe, this is real?_

“I just need a chance, please.” She begs, “at least give me that.”

You ponder to yourself for a moment, “okay, but let’s not get carried away with this. I’m going to want to know everything you remember.”

“Okay,” she agrees, “so I guess I should hold back on calling you mother.”

Her diction seemed familiar to you, but before you could give it any thought you respond, “I don’t think I’m ready for that. You can just call me Y/N.”

She holds her arm out to you and smiles, “Jordan.”

You are taken aback, “you could’ve led with that.” _Chuck either had one twisted sense of humor or…_

“Why?” she questions, “no one ever did tell me where I got it from…”

“Well –” _Probably should keep that one to myself_ , “I’m not sure. Maybe it was your –” _Shit – Crowley…_ “You might put him in a permanent shock. I’m really going to have trouble explaining this one to him…” Slightly frustrated, you sit on the couch in the middle of the cabin.

Jordan breaks the silence, sitting on the couch with you, “I never did meet Crowley. When I was little, you used to tell me stories about him.” She pauses for a moment, “but before I was born, they captured him. It’s how they always caught up. You guys had this… bond they used to track us down.”

“You’re not making sense, what do you mean they?” You question. _What was she talking about…_

“The angels.” She answers, “they are after you both. But we can stop it. I want to stop you both from being murdered.”

“Wait.“ _what is going on…,_ “Jordan, when they caught him, what year was it?”

“We were… it was 2011” she responds.

“That can’t be right.” You mutter, jumping to your feet, “Come on, we need to get to the bunker.” You rush outside, leaving the door open. Jordan’s light footsteps echoed behind you.

“Hey!” Jordan yells, “wait up!” You spot a truck parked across the street and start to jog towards it.

“I’m saying it’s 2016. Whatever is going on here, it’s not right. I was just there, he can’t be…”

“2016 –“ she whispers to herself as you pull a pin from your hair and pick the lock without breaking a sweat. You open the door, unlocking hers in the process and successfully hotwire it in the process of her getting in. You rev the engine and unlock the wheel, the smirk on her face doesn’t go unnoticed by you.

Putting the car in drive you ask, “what?”

“Didn’t know you were so badass.” She grins.

“Yeah, if you think that’s cool.” You laugh, “wait until you meet the boys.”

*** { Driving towards the bunker } ***

“What the hell.” You try dialing Sam’s cell phone again, but it goes straight to voicemail, “c’mon Sammy…” _There was no point in trying Dean’s cell. After all –_

“So… how far away is this place?” Jordan asks, breaking you away from your thoughts. You hand her your phone and she looks at the GPS on your phone, “Sioux City to Lawrence. Four hours, geez… what’s this?” She shows you the screen and a bubble appears near your tracker blip on the screen.

“Just one of Sam’s reminders. He was trying out an algorithm to show us cases based on our location. Save time, all that jazz.” You explain, “then we got sidetracked…”

“And Sam is?” she continues looking at the screen.

“Umm…” _Shouldn’t she know that?_ “I never told you about him?” She shakes her head no and you continue, “I guess he’s like… your uncle?”

She acknowledges your answer with a hum. “’Location: Blackbird Hill. Date: October 17th. Victims are found at the bottom of the hill, always a couple.’ He really does his research huh…”

“You don’t know the half of it.” You chuckle, “we don’t have time for that right now though. It’ll have to wait.”

“But, it’s almost the 17th!” She argues, “what if someone else doesn’t handle it? Look,” she adds the destination to the route, “it’s on the way! We could check it out.”

There was something about her spirit that reminded you of Dean. _He would probably say the same thing…_ The exit sign for US-75S flies over the truck, and without responding, you take it.

“Okay.” You give in, “but once this is taken care of, straight to the bunker.” 

*** { TFW P.O.V. – Bunker } ***

Deans chewing echoes throughout the room. The bucket of Sandy’s Chicken was nearly empty, so he moved onto the pie, sliding it towards himself like he hadn’t eaten in ages. He gives Sam a quick glance and points at the pie, “you want any?”

“No. Uh-” Sam feels his stomach tighten as he watches Dean continue to shove food down his throat, “not… now.”

Dean shrugs childishly and cuts himself a slice of pie, “so – Y/N just went off with Crowley again I’m guessing? Good thing, that crazy chick would’ve captured her too.”

“Yeah. Um –” Sam replies, “Y/N… not exactly.”

Dean takes another bite out of the pie and looks up at Sam. Noting his serious expression, he drops his fork onto the plate and leans back into his chair, “just as soon as I think we’re in the clear. C’mon Sammy, where is she?”

“Dean. I don’t know.” Sam sighs, “one moment we were all together, then she was gone.”

“Gone?” Dean asks, “what do you mean gone?”

“Nobody knows where she is.” Sam sighs, “Not me. Cass.”

“Crowley?” Dean adds.

“No. He was-” Sam pauses, "let’s just say he wants us to keep our distance unless we find her.”

* { A few days later: post-hunt – few miles away from the bunker } *

“We’re almost there…” You glance at Jordan and notice that she’s passed out, leaning on the door. _So much for a quick hunt, I’d be surprised if she was awake right now._ You pass by the bunker door then stop to put the car in park. Putting your hand on her shoulder, you give her a nudge to wake her up, “hey…”

“Ughh…” she groans, stretching out her legs in the small space. She looks out the window and her eyes adjust to the dark scenery. Her eyes look like they’re coated with a glaze of red, but when you blink it fades away. _I really need to get some sleep…._ “how long was I out?”

“For just about the whole ride…” you respond, turning off the car, “look if you’re tired, we could wait on the whole big conversation. Have it in the morning with Sam.”

She lets out a grateful sigh, “please. I need a good nap and a shower.” You both leave the truck behind, making sure to leave the keys in the ignition, _maybe someone will just steal it, so I don’t have to drive it off later._ When you get to the door, you pull it open and make your way slowly down the stairs with Jordan trailing behind you. As you step down closer to the bottom, you notice a figure pacing in the library.

“Y/N?” _It’s just Cass_ , he turns his head curiously at the both of you, “Where have you been? I think we should wake–”

“No.” you quickly respond, “let him sleep. I’ll still be here in the morning.”

“Jordan, this is Cass.” You turn towards her and introduce them both.

She steps back and scoffs, “he’s a –”

“I know, he’s an angel. He’s one of the good ones.” You promise.

“Well, nice to meet you I guess.” She holds out her hand to him and he shakes it, emitting a choked breath.

“What?” you ask at his reaction.

He tries to hide his reaction and just responds, “nothing.”

“As much as I enjoy this, I’m really tired.” Jordan says, _clearly, she didn’t trust him; but she’ll get there._

You laugh and point down the hallway, “head down there,” you guide her, “fourth room on the right is mine, I’ll be right in.”

“Ok,” she replies. She glances at Cass before she leaves, “night.”

Cass waits until he hears your door shut, “She’s –”

“just tired.” You finish.

“A cambion.” Cass finishes. Seeing your confused expression he asks, “how did you not know? And to just let her in the bunker? She could –”

“Cass, I know. I guess I didn’t really think of her like that–“ you trail off, _he wasn’t going to let this one go. You knew he wasn’t wrong. Sam had told you about the Cambion they met a few years back. He didn’t even have to blink before turning Cass into an action figure._

“Y/N, are you sure we shouldn’t get Dean?” Cass was on the border of waking them himself, you weren’t doing a very good job at reassuring him.

“Let him sleep Cass. If I tell you, can you just… keep it to yourself for now? I promise I’ll tell him, but she needs to be ready too…” _Wait a second, “_ Dean? He’s here?”

“Yes.” Cass responds, taking a seat at the war table, “you first.”

“Cass – fine“ you give in when he gives you his signature ‘really?’ look; wide blue eyes and all. “I remember… running outside of the bar, then everything changed. It didn’t feel like when you or Crowley have zapped me around; it was a lot more instant. Chuck was there with Jordan; he told me that he wanted to give me something I’d never thought I’d have.”

“A child…” Cass mutters to himself, “this is dangerous Y/N; she’s capable of so much. We’ve encountered a cambion in the past and it didn’t even think before incapacitating me.”

“Cass she’s… family.” You sigh, “I need to know more before I jump into any conclusions.”

“Family?” Cass asks, “so you trust her already.”

“Not exactly,” you pause and lower your voice, “she remembers things that have never happened. When she tells me about them, I know she’s not lying but – it’s impossible.”

“Like?“ Cass thinks.

“I don’t know where to start Cass. According to her, Crowley and I were supposed to be dead in 2011.” You pause, “she says it was the angels.”

“That can’t be right.” Cass replies, “I wouldn’t – is that why she?”

“She’ll come around Cass.” you assure him, “I just know she can’t be making all of this up. Something has to give here.”

“Her memories could’ve been falsified. If Chuck did create her for you, it would explain it.” Cass thinks.

“I had the same idea,” the quietness of the bunker fills your ears, “it all just seems too…”

“Suspicious?” Cass says, “let her sleep. Maybe her mind will be clearer in the morning.”

“I hope so…” You reply. Moments pass and recent news scratches your mind, “is he okay? Dean?”

“I believe so,” Cass smiles, “he’s been in a good mood since –”

“Since what?” you ask.

“Mary,” Cass says, “she’s back.”

You gasp, “Cass, you really know how to stow the headliner…”

“Your news, although more recent, still seems like the ‘headliner’.” Cass tells you.

“But this is…” _Mary? You had never gotten the chance to meet her and now you were under the same roof,_ “how?”

“Amara brought her back. For Dean.” Cass explains.

“Ah…” _you could tell Cass was hiding something else,_ “and how are you doing?”

“Me?” He looks fairly surprised.

“Yes you.” You laugh at his expression, “the boys may have just brushed off the whole, ‘possessed by Lucifer’ thing but you can’t be past all of ‘that’ yet.”

“I’m…” his expression deepens and fills with regret, “I’m sorry Y/N, if I knew he was going to –“

“It’s ok Cass.” You assure him.

“No. It’s not.” He argues, “I could see everything. I pushed it away and tried to occupy my mind with things that made me… compliant.”

“I knew the game he was playing at Cass. It was never you. I’m just glad you’re safe now.” He gives you a sincere smile, but it fades over a few seconds.

“Now. Right…” he responds, “yes.”

“Are you?” he looks back up at you, “okay?”

“I need–“ Cass takes a breath, “to find Lucifer Y/N. I can’t bother Sam and Dean with this; they’ve got enough to handle right now.”

“I understand your intentions here Cass. I really do,” you argue, “but going at this alone –”

“I’ll just be investigating.” Cass says.

“If you’re keeping this away from the boys for now, at least keep me updated. Okay?” You ask.

“Yes. Of course.” Cass agrees.

“Thank you.” You pull your phone out to scroll through your messages. When you see an unanswered thread, you stop and click on it. _Still no response; Gabriel_. _What the hell have you gotten yourself into.._.

You mutter, “last thing we need is you disappearing on us too…”

Cass notices the distraught on your face, “Y/N, are you? Okay?”

“I –” _Gabriel made it clear that he didn’t want any part in the world right now but, he could be in trouble._ “Cass, someone might be in trouble. I just don’t know how I’m going to find them.” He looks curiously at you, “It’s Gabriel Cass.”

“Y/N. It’s been years, Gabriel’s been dead since –”

“No. He wasn’t.” You say, “he came to me after the darkness was released and –”

“He’s the one that healed you… I knew there was grace left inside of you.” Cass thinks to himself, “why would you hide this? Why –”

“I haven’t seen him since. He hasn’t answered any of my messages.” You sigh, “Cass, I think something bad has happened to him.”

“And you want me to keep this from them too?” Cass asks.

“What good would it really do them to know now?” You respond, “it would just start another unneeded fight.”

“I guess you’re right,” Cass agrees, “but, Y/N… Gabriel is resilient. I doubt he is in any danger.”

“And if he is?” you question, “then what?”

“If someone has actually managed to get the upper hand on Gabriel… us alone would be no use against such a force.” Cass answers.

“I see.” You feel full of dread, “so, you’re saying he’s as good as dead.”

“I never said that Y/N.” Cass argues, “he could just be in hiding again.”

“Could you… keep your ears open for anything. Please Cass?” He smiles and nods at you, “between this, Lucifer, and Jordan… the madness never ends, huh?”

“It always seems like it’s just getting worse…” Cass mutters.

“It does seem that way…” you whisper, “I think I’m going to head in.” As you stand, Cass gets up from his chair, “Thank you.”

“I will keep my eyes open Y/N.” Cass promises, “good night.”

After your talk, you head straight into your room. The door is cracked and you can tell that your lamp is on by the way the shadows reflect onto the wall. You walk into your room and shut the door, Jordan is sitting on your bed looking at a photo book you keep on your desk.

“Sorry for snooping…” She apologizes, going to close the book. You take a seat next to her on the bed and reopen it.

“It’s fine.” You assure her, “you can look through it.”

“Thanks…” she points at a picture you took a while back, “so, Castiel’s an angel…”

“I promise, he’s a good guy. Aside from Sam and Dean, he’s like a brother to me.” You say.

“He’s different from the ones I’ve seen, a lot nicer. Less ‘jumpy’.” She flips the page and comes to another picture, “Sam and Dean?”

“Yeah… that’s Dean on my left and Sam on my right. They’re the closest thing to family I had growing up…” you smile as you think back to the day you took this photo.

“What do you mean?” Jordan asks.

“When I was younger my mom left me with my dad. He wasn’t a good guy… so Dean and Sam’s dad took me in.” You explain, “it sounds sad, but I’m happy here.”

“Their dad sounds like a good guy.” Jordan smiles.

“He was.” You say.

“Oh…” she notices the change in your tone, “I’m sorry for asking.”

“It’s okay…” you answer, “I want you to know everything, or at least everything I can explain to you.”

She continues to flip through the book and finds a more recent photo, “that’s…”

“Crowley. Your father.” You confirm.

“What… do you think will happen? When he finds out about me?” She asks, looking down at the book.

“I – really don’t know. Usually I talk to him about everything.” You sigh, “once we get past the shock factor, I’m sure he’ll be onboard.”

“How’d you meet him?”

_Keep it PG Y/N…_

“The boys and I were on a hunt, staking out a bar. I was playing the damsel to lure the vamp out, little did I know that it had already been taken care of. After a while of nothing, I went back to the table and he was there. You can imagine how aggravated the boys were; they’d spent so long keeping the two of us apart that –“

“Why would they do that?” She asks.

“Umm… they had a grudge against him for some things he’d did in the past.” You answer, “they thought Crowley would hurt me, so they kept me away from him the best they could.” You laugh to yourself, “they couldn’t do anything once we’d met though, I was hooked from the beginning.”

“You really love him.” Jordan teases.

“I do.” You smile, tracing the ring mark on your finger, “we’ve been through a lot together. Trust me, he can handle this. He might need some time, but don’t worry about anything.”

Jordan places the book on your nightstand. Surprising to you, she turns and gives you a hug, “thank you… for being so welcoming. I know all of this is hard to understand.”

“It is, but we’ll make it work.” You hug her back and pull away. You walk over to your dresser and pull out some pajamas, “here. Help yourself to any clothes you like in here. I can take you shopping soon for your own.”

“Thanks.” She smiles, “I’m going to head in the shower.”

“Alright… I’m going to head to another room. The boys don’t know I’m back yet, so nobody should bother you. Ok?” You look at her but she just heads towards the bathroom.

“Alright,” she responds, “see you in the morning.”

* { Morning } *

After waking up, you walk down the hallway silently to your door, opening it to see Jordan passed out in your bed. You walk over to her and nudge her a little bit. She groans and keeps her eyes closed.

“You don’t have to get up yet.” You laugh, “just take your time and come out when you’re ready.” She hums an acknowledgement then gets comfortable, falling back asleep. When you leave the room, you slowly pull the door shut so that the latch is silent. As you walk closer to the kitchen you hear voices echoing out into the hallway. Dean is standing next to the table and Sam is sitting down. They looked like they had just finished eating, but there was still some food on the table. _Clearly, they were on their way out and Jordan wasn’t awake yet. You’d have to wait until they came back from their hunt to break the news._

“Y/N?!” Sam looks shocked when you finally make it to the doorway.

“Hey guys.” You smile. Dean walks up to you and you pull him in a hug, “glad you’re back.”

“Yeah. Wait –” He pulls away, “It’s good to see you Y/N. Really it is; but where the hell have you been??”

“You guys are so welcoming it hurts.” You take a seat at the table, earning their concerned looks. “Ok, it’s a really long story and you guys look like you’re are on your way out so…”

“She’s right Dean.” Sam confirms, “mom’s already waiting in the garage.”

“Yeah but –” Dean stutters, “we need to talk about this!”

“How about I explain everything when you get back?” You ask.

“How about right now!?” Dean replies, “we’ve been worried.”

“I’m not going anywhere guys.” You sigh, “we’ll talk later.”

“Fine. Just –” Dean puts his hand on your shoulder as the both of them leave, “don’t go disappearing on us again.”

“Same to you Winchester.” You laugh.

“See you soon Y/N.” Sam says.

“Bye guys.” You look back at the table; _I guess I’m the one stuck doing dishes._

* { Cass’s P.O.V. } *

“I should've known there was something you weren't telling me. Rowena?”

_It was enough having to track down Lucifer. Keep an eye out for Gabriel’s whereabouts, that was okay too._  
Having the King of Hell as a side-kick? I endured it.  
Rescuing his mother, the one who played along with Lucifer’s plan and set the gears in motion, that was a different story.

Crowley shrugs, “so mother and I had an unfortunate, if not rather embarrassing, run-in with Lucifer. You're just mad because you're only my second choice for a Lucifer-hunt team-up.”

“No, actually I think it's sweet. I thought your motivation was ambition and revenge, but now I know you just wanna save your mother.” The Winchesters were clearly rubbing off on you, the essence of sarcasm was etched into every word that slipped out of your mouth.

“It's not about saving her. Lucifer has made off with a colossally powerful witch who, by the way, is the only person alive who can slam him back in the cage. He will either kill her, control her, or she will offer her services to the biggest bad in town in order to save her neck, like she always does.” Crowley was right; but you felt that familiar ache of deviance that burned bright whenever you worked with him.

“Do any of those sound like particularly good outcomes to you?”

“And this is your priority right now?” You ask.

“If you’re referring to Y/N, I can assure you I’m getting closer to finding her.” Crowley responds. _I’ve hit a nerve with that one, if he only knew…_

“Really?” you scoff, muttering to yourself, “because it looks like you’re pretty far off right now.”

“What are you mouthing off about?” Crowley turns his head at you. Your pitiful disguise at innocence surely wears off, “what are you not telling me? If you know something about Y/N’s whereabouts I swear –”

You smirk, “it’s funny. You weren’t very helpful in describing Rowena’s involvement. But you want me to be forthcoming –”

Crowley’s eyes hinted red, “if you’re comparing –”

“You really want to know?” You tease, turning the tables on him.

“Feathers, if I wanted a slow-build I’d be watching a rom-com and we’d be painting each other’s nails.” He wasn’t going to deal with you avoiding Y/N’s whereabouts any longer, “you are going to tell me what you know.”

“Ok.” You agree smirking, “I’ll take you to her.”

* { Your POV } *

“Sorry I didn’t come out earlier… I just don’t think I was ready yet.” Jordan talks as you look at the various clothing stocked on the shelves.

“It’s okay.” _The boys were headed out anyway._ “They are going to want an explanation later when they get back though.” You pick up a shirt at random and hold it up.

Jordan shakes her head, “not really my style.”

“Mine either.” You put it back down into the pile, “found anything you like yet?”

She points to a stack of jeans and flannel she stacked up in a bag, “I actually think I’m set.”

“Awesome.” You say, “but if anyone asks, we definitely went and bought this. The boys might think we shrunk down their clothes.”

“Hey, if it’s comfortable, it works for me!” she smiles. Pointing to the rack behind you she says, “pick that out.” You reach your hand for the material she pointed to and pull out a maroon dress, “get that.”

“You sure?” you ask, “doesn’t really look like it fits into the selection you’ve gathered there?”

“Not for me.” She laughs, “for you. Might help with the whole ‘you have a daughter speech’”

“Jordan!” you chuckle. _It didn’t look bad. It was definitely something you would wear._ “he would like this…” _maybe a little too much._

“I think the dress won. Let’s go!” She pulls it out of your grip and runs to the register with you trailing behind her. It was starting to feel like this was how it always was. Just a few days of being together had you both set in the motions. How would it be once everyone else found out?

* { Bunker } *

You both walk down the stairs of the bunker holding bags from your shopping trip.

“So much for being here when we got back!” Dean yells, “where –” he pauses when he sees that you’re not alone, “who’s this?”

You put your bags down at the end of the table and look at Jordan.

“I’m Jordan. Y/N’s –”

“Wait. Before we talk. We all need to agree to not get carried away.” _Someone was missing._ “Where’s Mary?” _You hadn’t met her yet but you were looking forward to it after all these years._

“Gone.” Dean scoffs, “left a few minutes ago.” You could tell by his tone that he didn’t mean ‘gone’ in the regular-human ‘permanent’ way, so you decided not to stir it up.

“Why would we get carried away?” Sam asks. You take a seat with Jordan at the opposite end of the table and sit your bags down at your side. Dean leans back in his chair and Sam sits down next to him.

“I just need you to. You guys are my family, and I need you to be okay with this.” You look towards them for some sort of approval.

Sam looks at Dean and nods, “yeah. Okay? Just tell us what’s going on here. Is this about why you disappeared?”

“Yes. After the Darkness almost took over, Chuck brought me away and introduced me to Jordan. She’s my… daughter.”

“What!?” Dean exclaims.

“How? When?!” Sam shouts.

“I’m not sure of all the details yet. But that’s who she is. Cass thinks Chuck could’ve created her with these memories, or she’s…”

“his attempt at making the Butterfly Effect into our lives?” everyone looks at him, “what? Come on, it’s God! Dude probably just made her out of thin air or something.”

“We don’t know that, we’ve seen weird Dean.” Sam argues,

“Look,” Jordan begins, “I know how crazy this all sounds. But, I know this connection the both of us have is real. She’s my mom.”

“And your dad?” Dean laughs, “who’s the lucky guy in this scenario. Please tell me Chuck made it Sammy.”

“What?! No.” you respond, “take a wild guess Dean.”

“Chuck placed a cambion here?” Sam yells, “why would he do that? This is beyond –”

Realization hits Dean, “Crowley!? Are you kidding me? No way. Are you friggin’ serious right now? The last thing we need right now is another one of him walking into the bunker whenever they want!”

“Hey! I don’t know what you’ve got against him,” Jordan defends, “but you can keep your opinions to yourself!”

“Kinda reminds you of someone huh…” Dean teases, nudging Sam and gesturing towards you.

“Does he know yet?” Sam asks.

“You think if he did, he would let her anywhere near the two of you?” You respond, “no. I wanted to tell you both first. I wanted you to know this.”

“Wait.” Sam starts, “you said your name was Jordan? I remember Crowley saying something –”

“Nope!” You stop him, “Jordan, you can take the bags down into a room. Pick any one you want, you’ll know if it’s taken by the smell.” Dean frowns at your teasing and Jordan laughs carrying the bags down the hallway.

“Y/N. She can stay on one condition.” A smile crept up on Dean’s face and you could tell he was about to say some smart ass comment, “Tell him here. I want to see this.”

“That is not happening.” You say, “what do you think Sam?”

“What do you want me to say Y/N?” his tone surprises you but it changes, “I don’t want you to leave again; but we can’t just pretend this is normal. I’ll try to research some; but first I’ll have to find out where to start.”

“Might wanna start by telling Crowley.” Dean pulls his phone out, “so, who’s gonna call him?”

* { In Your Room } *

When you finally convinced Dean to hold off on calling Crowley, you went back to your room. You stopped first to find Jordan and make sure she was okay, but she had already found a room and settled in nicely. She thinks all the rooms are a little bland, but that’s coming from a teenager, so you weren’t really surprised that was her first thought.

She laid the red dress neatly on your bed; _clearly, she wasn’t giving up on this one._ You walk over and pick it up, studying the soft material with your fingertips.

_Maybe I’ll just see what it looks like…_

You turn to your mirror when you put it on and study yourself, _not bad… this would definitely be too much; but it’s missing something._ Heading to your closet you pick up a pair of stiletto heels and slide them off. Going back to the mirror you smile at your reflection; _this look could get me out of anything._

You hear a loud noise and run out to the hallway. Following the yelling, you hurry back to the war room.

“She’s not here!?”

You see someone pressed against the wall and realize it’s Cass. Dean is just leaning against a pillar with a grin plastered on his face. Sam looks like he wanted to stop Cass’s attacker, but deep down you knew he was laughing on the inside.

“I must’ve been misinformed.” You could taste the sarcasm dripping off of Cass’s tongue.

“Hey! What’s going –” You stop when you turn around the pillar to see Crowley pinning Cass to the wall.

“Y/N?” He lets go of Cass and begins to walk towards you, “where have you –” His eyes roam down your figure, finally taking in your appearance and you remember what you’re wearing.

“Never thought you would stoop so low Y/N.” Dean teases from across the room.

“Care to comment louder Winchester?” you blurt, “I was just – trying on this. Then I heard a noise.”

“How long?” Crowley asks, “how long have you been here?”

“Just a few weeks.” You reply.

“A ‘few’ –” he looked slightly offended and stepped away from you, “Juliet couldn’t detect you past all of these bloody wardings.”

“It’s a long story and I’ll tell you everything. I just needed time.” You say, “I swear I wanted to see you.”

“Really?” He scoffs, “Because it seems you were more concerned in informing those three about your whereabouts. Your angel had fun teasing me with your whereabouts; but when it came to telling me yourself–”

“C’mon, get to the good part already.” Dean blurts.

“Dean,” you reply, “shut it.”

“No, do tell.” Crowley beckons, “what has you so… on edge.”

“I just want to say,” Dean walks over to you both, placing a hand on Crowley’s shoulder, “congratulations. I would say dad but, that would be a little too weird for me.”

“You’re –” Crowley’s face goes to shock, then disbelief, “no, you can’t be.”

“Oh, she’s ~~one~~. **Many** steps ahead of you.” Dean teases.

“Dean!” you yell, _I knew he would push this_.

“What’s with all the yelling?” a voice comes from behind you and you turn to see Jordan.

“N-nothing…” you stutter, “Dean’s being… Dean.” _It was now or never._

“Jordan,” you turn, “this is Crowley.”

“You really pulled out the stops just in time.” Jordan mutters looking at your clothing.

“That’s what I said!” Dean yells.

“As much as your bickering is keeping the both of you entertained,” Crowley begins, “it would be great if –”

“She’s our daughter.” You declare.

Dean makes his way to the table, watching your confrontation from the sidelines. Cass was just as concerned, after all, he played a large part in getting Crowley here. The three of you on the other hand stood in place, you never thought anyone would break the silence.

“Jordan…” Crowley mutters, a faint memory of deviance creeps in the back of his mind, “is this why you hid here?”

“I needed her to be ready for this.” You confirm, “this isn’t exactly the best situation.”

“The best situation? You can thank him for that!” he points at Cass, who does a bad job at hiding the grin that was just on his face, “don’t you realize the danger she could be in? How many things want me dead? If they found out about her –”

“That won’t happen.” You argue, “we won’t let it. C’mon…” you gesture towards the library and lead him away from the crowd that was eagle-eying your conversation. _I can’t explain everything with Dean’s comments every few seconds_. Jordan stays back in the room and sits at the table with the boys.

“Don’t worry, he’ll come around.” Sam says, trying to reassure her.

“How can you be so sure?” Jordan asks.

“He’s still here.” Dean points into the room where the two of you are talking, “he wouldn’t have just stayed here for a chat.”

”You think Y/N is right?” Sam asks, “that he’s changing?”

”Didn’t feel like it.” Cass jokes, “you’re right though Dean. The way he calmed immediately at her presence; he is different.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading <3  
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	19. Just You Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm sorry. This took me way too long. I spent more time organizing the next few chapters to make sure everything lined up. 
> 
> Enjoy <3

The silence in the room scratched at your eardrums. You could hear the whispers of the boys at the war table, no doubt trying to listen in on your conversation; but still, you both sat in silence, each waiting for the other to begin.

“I searched everywhere.” Crowley avoids your gaze, looking straight ahead to the bookshelves lining the wall ahead, “you vanished, leaving me with those clueless buffoons. Every resource I had was spent on tracking you down. Hounds, spells, everything. All while hunting down Lucifer… with an angel that knew your exact location this entire time.”

“I’m sorry.” You whisper on the couch, focusing entirely on him, “I never wanted to make you feel this way.”

“How much longer would it have been?” You detected hints of hurt and betrayal in his tone. It would only be audible to you; to anyone else, it would’ve just sounded like the beginning to an argument.

“If this was only about me, I wouldn’t have waited a second. But when I appeared in that room and she was there…” you pause, remembering your introduction to Jordan, “everything screamed to me ‘this isn’t real’.” You glance over the back of the couch and look at the group seated in the other room, “After spending some time with her, she seemed genuine. I didn’t want to force her into something she wasn’t ready for. Meeting the boys, that was all on her terms.” Crowley sighs and you ask, “would you have agreed to bring her here if I had come to you first?”

“No.” Crowley answers, “I’m hardly comfortable with you here alone.”

_I knew that would be his response,_ “That’s exactly why –”

“But, “he interrupts, “Lucifer is prancing around, looking for something to use against the both of us. This was probably your best option.”

“I wasn’t even thinking of that.” You admit. Distress coated his face as he tries to avoid eye contact with you, “I am sorry that I didn’t come to you first; to at least tell you I was okay.”

“Y/N, just –” Crowley sighs, “don’t do something like this again. I need to know if you’re safe.”

“Everything happened so fast.” You grab his hand and finally, he looks at you, “do you think Lucifer could’ve had something to do with it? You not being able to find me?”

“Possibly.” he answers, “I believe that if _she_ wanted to hide the both of you, it would take less than a thought. I could feel the power radiating off of her; only a fool would goad her on.”

“Sounds familiar.” You joke, managing to get a cocky smirk out of him.

*** { War Room } ***

“So, you got any cool tricks to add to our arsenal?” Dean takes a small sip out of his beer, looking at Jordan.

She shifts around, looking at everyone at the table, “I don’t know.”

“You ‘don’t know’?” Dean questions, “never ‘accidentally’ pulled a Matilda or anything.” Sam looks questioningly at Dean’s choice of reference, laughing to himself.

“My m– Y/N taught me to hide it. Things could track us down quicker when they had a force to latch onto.” Jordan answers.

Dean looks back at Cass, “Sounds like to me she should try it out. We’ve got to know her capab–”

“Dean. No.” Sam interrupts.

“C’mon Sammy,” Dean argues. He gestures towards Jordan, “that Jesse kid was one thing, this is on another level. Daughter of a kick ass hunter plus that limey dick? Even you have to admit, you’re curious.” Jordan squints her eyes at Deans choice of words, “we’ve got the warding for a reason. Let her just try.” Sam shrugs and leans back in his chair, silently agreeing to entertain Deans idea. Dean shifts in his chair, scooting away from Cass.

“What are you –” Cass interjects seeing Dean move away from him.

“Give him your best shot,” Dean teases, “don’t worry, he’s used to it.”

Cass tenses up, “No –” Jordan focuses on him and suddenly, he is pushed into the wall. The chair he was sitting on breaks into pieces and burns to dust. He pushes from the wall and investigates the ashes, noting to himself that there is not a scratch on him. Cass turns towards the wall, tilting his head when he sees a burn mark seared into it, silhouetting around where he sat.

*** { Library } ***

The crash from the other room startles you. Crowley stands from his seat, turning to look into the war room. You see Cass pushing himself off the wall and looking around the room. Laughs echo through the bunker, _they’re just messing around._ You look up at Crowley to see a proud smile on his face.

“Hey.” You pull him back down to sit, “something funny?”

He clears his throat, “just relishing in the karma love.”

“Don’t blame Cass.” You argue, “I should’ve just called you.”

“You should have.” Crowley agrees, “but he decided to make the whole thing a spectacle. The jackass took his time, I’d say he planned it the second he found out.”

“Oh come on. I’m sure you were making the search for Lucifer **so** easy on him.” You say sarcastically.

“Of course.” He lies meeting your unbelieving gaze, “come love, where’s the fun in a road trip without a little teasing.”

“I don’t think Cass has the same definition of ‘fun’ as you.” You sigh.

“You think so?” he laughs. You could feel his frustration slipping away, he never could stay annoyed with you for too long.

You move closer to him, wrapping an arm around his chest, “I love you.”

He hums, clearing his throat, “do you now darling?” He growls, gazing down mischievously at you. Leaning closer, Crowley rests a hand on your waist to hold you in place. You sit up and move you hand to rest on his arm, tightly gripping the smooth material of his Armani jacket. His lips are so close to yours and just before he closes the gap he whispers, “I love you.” You let out a soft gasp as his lips press against yours, the hand on your waist tightening as it becomes deeper.

You break away, taking a moment to catch your breath, “Crowley–” he interrupts you by burying his face in your neck, leaving a trail of bites down your neck, each one increasing in pressure as they grow closer to your carotid, “hold on…”

“You’re shy now love?” he laughs, looking for a response in the cloud of lust looming into your eyes. Your chest rose and fell quickly, his touch begging you to give in to him.

“Seeing as our kid is sitting in the next room…” the hand resting on your waist creeps slowly down to your thigh, “Crowley… stop…”

“Your body is disagreeing with you Y/N.” he teases.

“First tip in parenting,” you stand, earning a groan of disapproval from him, “keep it PG-13.”

“Three words that I would never expect to escape your lips.” He sighs, standing to face you so that his back is facing the entryway.

“Basically, if you would do it in front of Cass to tick him off. Put it on the ‘no-no’ list.” You say.

“That leaves me hardly any latitude.” He sighs.

“I’m sure it’ll be a learning process.” Crowley grins as you press your lips against his. He hums greedily against you and snakes his arm around your back. When you pull back, disappointment floods his face, “c’mon.”

*** { Library } ***

“Told you Jay.” Dean says, motioning to you in the library, “everything would be fine.”

“Yeah it –” she clears her throat, “looks better than okay in there. Are they always so…”

“Touchy?” Sam finishes. Jordan nods.

“Yes.” Dean and Cass answer simultaneously. When they notice the two of you making your way back into the room, they pause the conversation.

“I think… I’m going to get another beer.” Dean says, standing and heading towards the kitchen.

“Yeah,” Sam stands and follows him, “right – uh, with you.”

“Impressive,” Crowley sits across from Jordan in the seat Dean once occupied, “your assault on feathers.” Crowley begins, “shame you didn’t singe any of those righteous feathers.”

“I – didn’t want to hurt him.” Jordan answers.

“Pity,” Crowley teases, “he enjoys the teasing. Keeps that spritely zing in his step.”

“I’m sure,” Jordan laughs, “Y/N has told me a lot about you.”

“I’m sure it’s all true.” He says.

“All of it?” She asks, “honestly, I thought she was pulling my leg through most of it. Would you prefer I call you Fergus?”

Crowley looks at you, “really? It’s enough I have to hear that from my mother and now…”

“Hey!” you defend, “she wanted to know.”

“Everything?” He asks, raising a brow.

_He’s talking about his deal…_

“No.” you blush, “bits and pieces.” They go back to conversing and you feel a tap on your shoulder.

You turn to see Cass, “may I speak with you?” you nod towards the library and the both of you make your way to the first table. You can still see the two of them talking in the other room, Jordan seemed to have a wit that matched Crowley’s. You sigh, relieved that they’re getting along smoothly.

“I’ve tried looking, but there is nothing on Gabriel Y/N.” Cass says, breaking you out of your thoughts. “I’ve looked for sightings, any hint of his whereabouts. He’s nowhere to be found.”

“Could we track him down?” You ask, “like what about when you did the tracking spell with Sam and Gadreel? Could that work?”

“We would need his grace.” Cass explains, “even the amount that he left when he healed you was insignificant. It wouldn’t have been enough even if we extracted it then. By now, it’s gone.”

“So we have nothing.” You sigh.

“Y/N –” Cass says, “maybe he doesn’t want to be found.”

“Cass.” You begin, “that’s not Gabriel. He wouldn’t just disappear on me. He –“ You drift off in your mind and take in Cass’s pitiful expression.

“It wouldn’t be the first time he’s vanished.” Cass sighs, “all we can do is wait.” You knew that. You’ve been through this. If he didn’t want to be found, that was it, there was nothing you could do. Cass speaks again, “Has he told you?”

“What?” you ask, looking into the war room.

“Crowley, about going after Lucifer.“ Cass answers.

“Yeah. He mentioned something about that.“ you laugh, “how are you to not at each other’s throats?’”

“I believe you saw how well it was going a few minutes ago.” Cass responds.

“Hey, you should know not to play the ‘I’ve-got-a-secret’ game with him. That’s the easiest way to piss him off.” Cass acknowledges your words and you continue, “So, it’s been that intense the entire time?”

“No.” Cass answers quickly, “I believe it started when he found out I was hiding something about you.”

“Sorry about that. I really should’ve just told him where I was, but everything was just too much at the time. I didn’t know if Jordan was ready yet. If I had known it would be this easy with them… I probably could’ve prevented him trying to kill you.”

“Should I have fought back?” Cass asks, “I figured that would just escalate things. From my observations, taunting usually avoids any physical altercations.”

You laugh, “Cass! You teased him on purpose?” _He’s really taking too many pointers from Dean…_

“Y/N, if you knew what I’ve had to tolerate.” Cass sighs, “I don’t think I’ve had a moment of silence until the moment I hinted where you were.”

“Guessing it went downhill from there?” he nods, “again, sorry. I know he can be, intense.” You look over to see Jordan stand from the table.

“Intense.” Cass repeats, “you are putting it lightly.” You both stand and start to walk slowly back to the other room.

“I really owe you Cass,” you say, “hey, as a thank you, how about I take him off your hands for a while?”

“I would appreciate that. Thank you.” He replies. Cass smiles at Jordan then walks towards the kitchen.

You reach the room and see that Jordan is making her way out, “I’m heading in.” she hints, knowing the two of you needed time alone.

“Oh. Okay,” you say, “see you in the morning.”

“Bright and early!” she says from the entryway, “we need to be on the road before 7!”

_Definitely getting a hunters sleep tonight…_

You laugh and watch as she walks down the hallway to her room, “she really is a Winchester.”

“That isn’t soothing to the ears love. Letting her hunt?” Crowley says, “with Lucifer out? Last thing we need is one of his groupies spotting her.”

“She’s been begging me.” You take a seat next to him at the table, “it’ll be fine, it’s not like she’s going alone.”

Crowley sighs, “clearly, you’re not seeing the bigger picture.”

“I’m not running from him.” You respond, “you know, if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’re growing softer on me, when did you start backing down so easily?”

“Since we were both trapped in Hell for weeks.” He responds without a thought, “since I had no control over what he was doing to you.” He looks ahead at the hallway, “times used to be simpler. I didn’t have to worry about anything, other than staying alive; that allowed me to take chances. Now –” he sighs, “I can’t take risks.”

“You don’t think I worry every time you’re away?” you ask, “I have to push that feeling away; because I can’t even think about what I’d do if –” his hand rests on yours, “you can’t just take us into account. Keep yourself safe, we will be okay. After all, I had a pretty good teacher.”

“You’ve only just scratched the surface darling, there’s so much more for you to learn. You really believe I’ve grown soft?” He grins, grabbing your wrist, “If you think the same Machiavellian demon you met in that bar oh so long ago isn’t still in here,” you’re pulled towards him and into his lap, “you’re so wrong.” You smile and lean closer to him, gasping when he kisses you feverously. His hands glide to your hips, pulling you down against him. You moan into his kiss, and at the feeling of your hum on his lips, he growls, tightening his grip on you.

“Damn.” He breaths, breaking away, taking in your full figure. His eyes burn through your dress, tracing every curve and detail, “dangerous game you’re playing. Wearing something like this.” His hands glide up your waist and pull you closer, granting him easy access to your neck that he bites sharply on, but not enough to draw blood.

“Crowley!” you moan softly, “we can’t, not –”

“Oh?” he leans back into his chair with a smug look, “I’m not making this that easy for you.” When you give him a confused look he continues, “taking you here on this table; would be too gracious of me, considering the days of vexation you’ve put me through.” He feigns an innocent expression, but you see through it, catching the slight curl at the edge of his lips.

“What do you have in mind?” you ask, slipping your hands up his chest to his shoulders. _If he was going to play this game, you weren’t going to make it easy._ Smiling coyly, you lean forward and give him a short peck, pulling away when he tries to keep you pressed against his lips. You make a path past his jaw and to his neck, giving him the same treatment as he gave you.

“Ah!” he groans. _You had him. There was no way he’d let you get away with that without –_ Suddenly, you are pushed; sitting up in his lap with your hands held behind your back. He continues the conversation like nothing happened, “dinner?”

“Well…” you smile, “since you asked so nicely.”

The last thing you see before you disappear is his signature grin, _he’s planning something…._

*** { London } ***

The dark atmosphere of night replaces the dim lights of the bunker. You can feel Crowley’s arm wrapped around your waist, keeping you tight against him as you stroll down a sidewalk and into a dimly lit restaurant. When you walk in, you are greeted by the maître d'. Without a word, the man turns and leads you both to a table in the back of the room. When you are seated, you look back at the man and swear you saw a flash of black flicker in his eyes.

“One of the few I have left.” Crowley answers your unthought question while moving to the center of the booth. You try to move closer to him, but only manage to move a small amount before you are stuck in place. “Ah ah ah.” Crowley tisks, “you’ll have to play nicely if you want to get any closer.”

_Oh. You’d play nice alright._

The demon returns, placing two glasses on the table. As soon as he’s done pouring both, he leaves hastily. Before he can grab his glass, you focus on it, moving it to your hand effortlessly and taking a sip.

“Mmm...” You hum, “something on your mind?”

He snaps, making the other glass appear in his hand, “thinking.”

“About?” you ask innocently, placing the glass on the table.

“How long it will take you to start begging.” He answers.

A blush creeps up your neck and your cheeks flush. _No, I can’t back down now; but he’s getting so smug._ You notice that his hold is no longer keeping you in place. Slowly, you move closer to him, “any guesses?”

He pulls his phone out and sits it on the table in front of you. You watch his fingers as he sets a timer for fourty-five minutes, “give or take.”

“You seem sure.” You say.

“I’m in the business of making deals love,” he smirks, “and I know your limits.”

“We’ll see.” You brush him as you reach for your glass, continuing to sip lightly on the liquid. _Let the games begin._

Throughout your main course, you can feel his eyes on you. Every few minutes, he places his hand on your thigh, massaging you until you moved into his touch, silently begging for more. You kept quiet, knowing every word you spoke would only give him leverage; but the minutes passed, and he still seemed too confident.

**21:00**

_Wait…_

**20:59**

_That might just work._

**20:58**

_It was risky; but it was all you had._

Putting your fork down, you push your plate forward. “Delicious.” You moan, twisting in your seat to face him. You rest your hand on his knee; he doesn’t even look down. The same cheeky grin graced his features, until you move your hand higher, tracing up his thigh.

“Giving in so early love?” he asks.

“Quite the opposite.” You grin, “I think you won’t be able to wait.” You squeeze his thigh, trailing your hand further and further until you feel his hard member straining in his pants.

**19:45**

You have his curiosity and in a second, your other hand knocks his phone under the table, “oops! Sorry.” You smile coyly, removing your hand from him, “I think I can –” you reach underneath the table, but sigh aloud when the phone it just out of reach. Watching the seconds go down on the clock, you move underneath the table.

“Is this your hand love?” Crowley asks, “I’d say you’ve lost your touch.” You reach for the phone, quickly glancing at the clock and place it back on the seat; instead of moving back up, you trail your hands up his legs. You hear him begin to speak but his breath hitches when you move towards his zipper, undoing his trousers and pulling him from his confines in just a few moments.

Your hand barely grazes his shaft, tracing lightly up to the head before moving back down. “You were saying something?” you ask. He begins to speak again, but you wrap your hand around him and stroke him tightly, moving your hand slow enough to surely drive him crazy.

“Fuck…” he breathes from above you.

You grip his length in your hand, licking him from his base to the tip. Trailing your tongue back down, you put your mouth on the side of his cock, sucking on his shaft until you reached his head. You repeated this motion, slowing with every stroke until you felt his hand fist into your hair, motioning for you to ravish him.

Not wanting to disappoint, you take him into your mouth, sucking on just the first few inches. “Damn you minx…” You smirk, he loved the feel of your mouth wrapped around him; and it was something he’d never refuse. You twist your tongue around his cock, but it wasn’t enough for him. He wanted you to take him further and by the way his hand gripped loosely in your hair, you could tell he was holding his full strength back. Giving into his desires, you take him in deeper. When you feel him hit the back of your throat, you moan around him, sending a wave of pleasure up his entire body. Before he can recover, you start to massage his balls, earning a lustful growl from him. He wouldn’t last much longer; he could if he really wanted to, but you knew his real plans for the night. He wanted to end this buried deep inside of you, and with the way this was going, he needed you now.

“Fucking – you’re going to regret not playing nice Y/N.” Crowley groans, “Oh damn…” you feel him begin to thrust into your mouth and look up at him through your lust filled eyes, “you’re going to take it all love.” You hum, taking him completely in your mouth. His cock throbs, spilling his hot cum down your throat. You suck him off through his orgasm, continuing to pull every drop from his member until his hand relaxes in your hair.

You look up and see him with his head rolled back, relaxed into his seat. You grin, _it’s only a matter of time now._ Moving up into the booth, you lean against him and rub your hand against his chest.

“Speechless?” you tease.

“Ravished.” He responds, tucking himself back into his pants.

“Well,” you begin, “what are you going to do about it?”

“Hmm…” he thinks to himself, “nothing.”

“What?” you gasp.

“I told you. You’d regret it Y/N.” Crowley smirks, “Unless, there’s something that’s on your mind.”

You could feel the wetness pooling in between your legs, and he notices you squirming in place. He tilts his head and places his hand on your upper thigh, massaging you harder than before. His gaze grows darker, more dominant.

“I –” your breath hitches, “fuck.”

“Complete sentences love.” Crowley teases, moving his hand under your dress. He slides his hand under your lace underwear, just teasing your clit lightly. “Don’t you want it?” he whispers in your ear, “I can make that burning feeling go away. Fuck you until all of those pesky little urges go away. Tell me.” He sips a finger into your entrance just barely, then pulls it away. “The thought of that tight cunt wrapped around my cock. Bloody hell,” he grabs your hand and places it on his groin. You feel his cock already growing harder again through the layers, “I’m fucking hard just thinking about it.”

“Crowley...” You moan.

“I do love that sound,” He whispers, scruff grazing your cheek, “even more when you’re screaming it.”

“Please, I can’t take anymore…” you mumble.

He cocks an eyebrow at you, “you’re going to have to be more specific.”

“Please,” you pull him down and press your lips against his, “please fuck me.”

“Well…” he teases, “since you asked so nicely.” You hear a ringing from beside you and look down. **00:00**

*** ***

“Ok you’re good.” You admit. He’s above you, you can feel the cold silk beneath your body. The room was dark, only illuminated by the few candles lit around the room. _He has been planning this…_

“’King of the Crossroads’ love.” He says smugly, “when will you learn?” He leans down from above you and locks down onto your neck, coaxing a sharp gasp from you. You felt his member grinding against you and decide to take matters into your own hands. Snapping you make the both of your clothes vanish and appear across the room.

“That is useful.” You breathe heavily. Crowley laughs against your neck, moving back up and propping himself up on his arms. You wrap your legs around his waist, pulling him hard against you.

“Impatient?” he teases.

“Fucking want you.” You respond.

“Yeah?” he presses his cock against you, dragging it against your entrance before pushing into you.

“Crowley!” you gasp, he continued pushing into you until he was completely inside. Your back arches and your breasts push tighter against his chest. One of his arms wrap around the small of your back, keeping you tight against him. He drags himself out of you, then pushes back in slowly; you loved when he got like this, dominant but soft. It was different, like he was trying to remember every sound he drew from your mouth.

“Y/N…” he murmurs, “fuck, you feel so good.” He kisses you and you moan into his mouth, tightening around his cock as his tongue danced with yours. He continues to fuck you slowly, and you could feel him start to tense, thrusting sharper into you.

“Oh!” you moan, rolling your head back into the covers. You wrap your hands under his arms, anchoring yourself with him.

“Tell me,” he groans, “tell me what I want to hear.” He fucks you harder, pulling you up and into his lap. His cock feels like it is going deeper inside of you with the way you’re seated in his lap. Your legs remain wrapped around his body, keeping you locked to him while he thrusts into you repeatedly. The sounds of your intense session filled the room. The bed drummed the wall in time with his movements, only adding a flush to your face thinking about people hearing the two of you.

“Crowley…” you whisper. You begin to move yourself against him, meeting his every thrust causing broken groans to come from his mouth.

“You’re close,” He thrusts wildly, making you tighten around him. He lifts you up and presses you against the nearest wall. Your wrists are bound with one hand as he pushing them flush with the wall, holding you in place, “fuck, let me hear you.”

“Make me.” You tease him, “make me scream your name.”

“Make you?” He says smugly, “like you could resist it.” His eyes flicker to red and he resumes fucking you, harder than before. He releases your hands and presses his palm on the wall to stabilize himself. Through the waves of pleasure you hear cracking next to your ear and turn your head to see the pressure from his hand shattering the wall. “Eyes. On. Me.” He demands. You lock onto his eyes, taking in every shade of red you could see. “Y/N…” he groans at your obedience.

“Oh! Fuck!” you scream, feeling that familiar wall begin to break inside of you.

“That’s it.” he grunts, slowing his movements, “cum for me Y/N…”

“Yes!” you scream, “Crowley!” His name was enough to break you both. He continues fucking you slowly through your orgasms. You feel his cum pour deep inside of you and the trail it makes as it runs out of you. He carries you back to the bed, kissing you softly while still buried inside of you.

He starts to slowly ease himself out of you, then pushes back inside of you, making you gasp loudly.

“Oh. If you think I’m done with you darling.” Crowley warns. Smirking, he teases, “’there’s a million things I haven’t done’.”

*** { Bunker – 0700 } ***

“Y/N!” Jordan knocks on your door impatiently, “c’mon! we need to head out!”

She waits a few seconds before opening your door to see your room empty. She pulls her phone out, dialing your number, “Helloo! I know you didn’t leave without me?” She walks out of your room and into the library as she continues towards the stairs, “we agreed these vamps only stick around each town for a week, so…” opening the door to leave she finishes, “I guess I’ll just meet you there?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know. I know.  
> Short chapter, I'll make it up ;)


	20. Lost

Last night felt endless, you’d hardly gotten any sleep and it showed. You could feel a warm beam of sunlight caressing your shoulder. You pull the sheets closer, humming to yourself at the feel of the cool silk against your skin. The sound of cars going by told you that you were still in the city. You smile when you feel an arm wrap around you to pull you closer.

“Good morning.” You purr, twisting around in a loose hold to face Crowley.

He smirks at you; you could tell by wandering eyes that he was admiring his work. _Hopefully it wouldn’t be too hard to hide. The boys always get weird when they see any evidence of intimacy between the two of you; ever since the day they heard the two of you in the bunker._

“Morning.” His hand runs down your back, stopping to pull you even closer. Your eyes flicker down to his lips, then back up. Before he can make the first move, you press your mouth gently against his, falling deep into a world only occupied by the two of you. In a quick sweep, he pulls you on top of him and sits up. You cage him with your legs, the sheets being the only thing separating the two of you. You can feel his mouth curl when you realize that you’re completely exposed to him, “someone is insatiable.”

“Hey!” you detest innocently, “I just said good morning!”

“Your ‘good mornings’ with the boys are this… erotic? I think we all need to have a chat. You know I don’t like sharing.” He raises a brow, dealing an equivalent blow to your fictional argument. It was these kinds of conversations that had your heart racing. Every quip that was spoken had equally equivalent wit.

“Nah, Dean doesn’t do the whole ‘cuddling’ thing.” you wrap your arms around his neck and kiss him again, “I guess you just get special treatment.”

“Lucky me.” he laughs, humming into your next assault on his lips, “perhaps it’s our matching tattoos.”

“Could be. Or –” You smile, “that whole ‘love’ thing.”

“Likely.” When you hear your phone chime from across the room; you go to move, but Crowley holds you in place, “stay.”

“What if–” you start to protest, but he holds his hand up displaying your phone, “thank you.” You scroll through your notifications, not oblivious to the patterns that he’s tracing on your arm. As you scan through your messages, your mind aches when you see a few missed calls and a voicemail from Jordan. Placing your ear to your phone, you listen to her message, “shit.”

“What?” Crowley asks, “Moose and Squirrel growing weary in your absence? I’m sure they’ll survive the morning without your presence.”

“We need to get back to the bunker, Jordan –” you don’t even get to finish before you both appear in your bedroom.

“What about her?” he asks. He took the liberty of redressing himself, but by the feel of the cold air hitting your skin you could tell his liberties ended there.

“Really!?” you shut your door quickly, glad that nobody was standing there when the two of you appeared.

“What?” Crowley says smugly, “you said ‘bunker’. Here we are.”

“You – I –” You rush to your closet, throwing on something easy while dealing with his gaze on you.

“What about her.” He repeats as you dress.

“That hunt? She’s gone, went by herself.” You pull your phone back out and dial her number, but she doesn’t answer, “she’s not picking up.” You don’t get flustered easily, but this was making you uneasy. He could sense this, and you could see a familiar dark look flash across his face before he vanishes out of the room. You stand in the closet, confused and worried. You decide to look for the boys, a little surprised when you see Crowley in the kitchen with them.

“Where. Is. She?” he slams his fist on the table, startling the both of them. Neither of them respond at first, but after seeing you, they start to look worried.

“Hey?” Sam says, “thought you had a hunt today?”

“Yeah,” Dean agrees, “Jordan left a while ago, said you were out in the car waiting for her.”

“Well. I wasn’t!” You respond quickly making your way to her room. _There’s got to be something in there._

“Where were they going?” you hear Crowley ask.

Sam’s voice echoes down the walkway, following you into Jordan’s room, “Few hours North. McCook, Nebraska.”

When you reach her room, you rummage through the papers sitting on her nightstand. _Bingo._ Quickly, you mash the papers into a poorly organized stack and rush out to the war room. You scatter the papers around the table, analyzing each of them in rushed glances. The boys hear your ruckus and walk out to where you are, helping you in your efforts.

Sam picks up one of the papers, “here.” He points to a sign, “Intersection of C and 1st ST.”

“Alright.” You confirm looking to Crowley, “let’s go.”

“Wait.” Dean stops you before the two of you vanish, “I’ll drive.”

“We don’t have time for that.” Crowley argues.

“No.” Dean stops him, “you and Y/N are not disappearing without a trace again. What are you going to do if Lucifer finds you, huh? That didn’t work the first time, why would it now?”

“Y/N.” Sam speaks, “think about this.”

“He’s right.” You agree, “if he appears, we can’t take him on alone.”

Crowley looks as if he wants to argue with all of you, but he just sighs, “fine.”

“Fine?” Dean repeats surprisingly, “fine.” The three of you make your way to the impala, not bothering to grab any other supplies then what was left in the car.

* **[ A few miles out of McCook 14:03 ]** *

The drive is quiet. You could feel your bond aching; his anger boiled with the fear in your soul and it was affecting the both of you. You lean against Crowley, lying against him to hope to calm him down a little. He rests his hand on your thigh, rubbing small circles with his thumb against your skin. The air cooled a little, but you could tell he was suppressing his rage for your sake.

Crowley shifts in his seat underneath you, fidgeting to grab something out of his pocket, “Oh… here.” You grab the box from his hand and open it. As you pull the thin necklace from the case, you admire the small stones that appear to be engraved at the base.

“It’s beautiful.” You pause as you can make out the symbols more clearly, “is this –“

“A summoning sigil.” He answers, “my own personal speed dial.” You put it on your neck, tighten the clasp, and examine the gem.

“Thank you.” You smile, leaning back into him. You notice the boys looking at the two of you curiously through the mirrors.

“I –” he clears his throat, then drops his voice to a whisper for only you to hear, “was going to give it to you last night, at dinner; but your little stunt changed my plans.”

“I didn’t hear you complaining last night.” You mumble into his chest.

< I wouldn’t have dared. >

“What?” You look up at him, but he stays focused on the road. Grabbing the necklace around your neck, you ask, “how does this work?”

“You know the drill darling.” He smiles, “little bit of Latin, and voila.”

“Our thing. It wouldn’t have an effect on that?” You question.

“It’s possible that it may amplify it.” He answers, “we’d have to try it to figure that out. Now wouldn’t we?”

“I guess so.” You grin. You knew your mind wasn’t playing tricks on you. You’d heard him say something, whether it was out loud or internal.

Sam clears his throat, “so, what’s the deal with this case.”

You stay in your spot, “Small families, they’re reported lost, then found a few days later drained of blood.”

“So vamps?” Dean asks, joining the conversation.

“That’s what we were thinking. Probably a small group of them, if there was a large group–”

Sam cuts you off, “there’d be more bodies dropping.”

“Exactly.” You answer.

You see the town sign pass and begin to look around the city. You watch as buildings flow by, a hotel now and then. “Wait!” you spot your truck parked in a motel, “there!”

“Got it.” Dean confirms, turning the wheel and pulling the impala into the parking lot. As soon as he parks, you jump out, rushing to the front desk. A man is sitting at the table with a bored expression on his face.

“Did you check a girl in?” you ask the staff member, “She drove that truck out there. Young. Dark hair about here?”

“Look lady,” the man replies, “I don’t get paid to remember every customer that –” as he’s talking you feel the rage building inside of you and the boys watch as your hand raises. _You should watch your mouth –_

Before you can react, you see a red trail smoke into his body for a split second, then run back out, “walks in here.”

Crowley grabs your wrist, leading you out of the office, “Room 17. Checked in this morning.” He lets Sam and Dean lead the both of you and whispers, “what was that I heard back there?”

“I wasn’t going to –” You begin to argue but stop yourself, “I didn’t say anything.”

“Not that I’m against sending that insolent clerk straight into the furthest pit on this planet for mouthing off to you, think Y/N.” Crowley pauses, “you go around killing, Lucifer will grow curious, maybe curious enough to show up.”

_You’re not supposed to be the reasonable one._

“That little bit of your soul must be showing.” He jokes aloud. You both reach a halt at the door and suddenly realization hits him, “wait…”

He doesn’t get a chance to ask you anything before you start to yell at Sam, “what’s taking so long?”

“Move it Moose.” Crowley orders. He snaps, breaking the lock and making the door swing open.

Pages are scattered all over the floor. _Her notes…_ Dean kneels down, collecting them one by one and sitting them on the table. _The bed is still made, she couldn’t have been here long._

“Umm… guys?” Sam pulls your attention away, focusing your gaze on a trail of blood he was knelt down at. You step closer to get a better look; but you’re startled by a whistle and heavy steps coming from the door.

You turn and see Juliet, stalking towards the drops on the floor, “Sam.” You warn, “I think you should back up.”

“Why –” He stands up slowly while he watches the paw impressions sink into the carpeting as Juliet steps closer. He walks over to where Dean is standing and motions to the floor. The both of them keeping track of her location by the shifting of threads in the carpeting. Juliet inhales the scent on the floor paired with the blood, then glances between you in Crowley. She growls and her hair begins to stand while her paws dig deep into the floor.

“It’s Jordan’s.” Crowley confirms, stepping defensively to your side. Before she darts out of the room, he orders, “fetch.” His hand rests on your back, tearing you away from your worried thoughts. You look up at him and notice a curious look.

< It won’t be long. >

_Something is wrong. You don’t think –_

It came natural to you, responding to him inwardly. Sure, it would be fun to drag it out and tease him a little with it; but now was the wrong time to do that. If anything this would help.

“She’ll be okay, Juliet is close.” He assures you, “I knew you wouldn’t stray from my thoughts for long love.”

“I think it’s this.” You look down to the gem around your neck.

_You sure you didn’t plan this? I know you must’ve missed me._

< Lucky coincidence. >

“Something about this hunt…” Dean looks closer at the notes, rereading the page, “this isn’t right.” Sam walks to his side, looking over his shoulder at the sheet.

“What?” you look towards the both of them, mind back at a hundred thoughts a minute.

_What does he mean? What is he looking at? I haven’t seen that yet. She must’ve gotten the coroner’s report when she arrived… and those notes, they weren’t with the ones she showed me. Maybe she thought they were irrelevant?_

“Y/N!” you are pulled away again by Crowley’s voice, < you’re losing control. > You look around the room and notice things start to settle. Lights that were flickering start to stop. The radio echoing through the room dims down to a normal volume. You didn’t even notice these things happening, like all of the training you’d done had vanished; no wall up to block the energy radiating off of you.

Sam clears his throat, “Every uh… victim had a trace of an ‘unidentified substance’ in their system.” He was tiptoeing around the fact you would’ve seen if you had studied this case more. _I should’ve taken a closer look at this…_

“It’s not vampires.” You sigh.

“Not vampires.” Dean confirms, “vetala.”

A low howl echoes in the back of your mind. Clearly the boys didn’t hear it, they just continued looking at you for an answer.

< Juliet found her. >

Again the howl echoes, but everyone hears it this time as it bounces in every corner of the room.

“She’s just outside of town,” Crowley says, “no time for a road trip.”

* **[ McCook Abandoned Warehouse – 15:50 ]** *

The four of you appear outside of an old industrial building. The area was quiet, no cars drove by. Juliet sat by the front door, awaiting further orders. You walk up to her and pat her, scratching behind her ear, “good job girl.”

You look at the door handle and hear Sam speak from behind you, “so, what’s the plan?”

Dean starts to speak, but you can’t wait any longer and push through the door. It opens to a large room with no lighting. The windows allowed you to make out three people standing in the room and a chair sitting in the middle. You could make out Jordan’s features even with the blindfold covering her eyes. Her arms were tied to the back of the chair and her legs were bound. She doesn’t move when you enter the room, her head just stays down, _she’s unconscious._

“You’re really going to regret that.” You warn, stepping towards the vetala with your silver blade.

“Aren’t you daring.” The leader says, “grab them. They’ll make an easy dinner.”

As you run towards one of them, another jumps towards you, pinning you to the floor, “you really think you stand a chance against three of us?” She tries to grab the blade from your hand, but you fight against her, “She hasn’t got much time left. Her blood, it was delicious. Had a kick to it.” She smells you, “you must be her mother.”

< Head down in 3.. 2… >

You pull back from the vetala, giving it the impression that it got the better of you. It smiles, barring its teeth, “if all of you are going to be this easy –“

Suddenly she is thrown off of you to your side. Juliet holds her down to the floor by her neck. You push yourself off the floor and grip your blade tightly, “want to finish that thought?” She just chokes back at you, words drowned out by Juliet’s teeth gripping her throat.

“Thought so.” You smirk shoving your blade into her heart, a wave of satisfaction rushing through you as she drops to the floor. “Good girl.” You praise Juliet; Crowley walks up to you and helps you off of the floor, “thank you.”

“Of course.” He says, focusing on the leader. He begins to walk towards her, and you check on the boys. Sam is holding one the other vetala in a grip lock. Dean says something to it before stabbing it in the chest with his knife. _Ok, just one left…_

Sam tosses the body on the floor and they walk up to stand with you. “So much for a plan Y/N.” Sam says.

“We don’t have time for a plan.” You answer, directing their focus on Jordan. The leader is standing by her chair, holding her head up with a tight grip in her hair, “she’s just about done; but I think she can handle one more.”

_No._ You raise your arm and she shows her teeth, about to go in for the last bite.

< Allow me. >

Instantly, she is slammed against the back wall; you can see the shock grow on her face as she realizes she isn’t dealing with just anyone. Crowley walks towards her, tsking his disapproval, “unfortunate, isn’t it?” When he is close enough to her, he roughly puts his hand around her throat, choking any remarks away. His eyes flash red and you watch her gasp for breath under his grip.

Just before she loses consciousness, he tosses her down to the floor. You walk up to his side, and place a hand on his arm, silently reassuring him. She tries to drag herself away from you, but you hold her in place with little effort.

“Where did all of that boldness go?” you mock her, “did it die with your friends over there?”

“How…” it looks fearfully at you, “what are you?”

“Well… we’re the family you shouldn’t have messed with.” You respond, walking past her frozen frame towards where Jordan sat. You nod at Crowley, signaling your approval and he follows you, giving her the thought that you’re going to leave her there. As he walks by her, he throws a blade straight into her chest.

* **[ Bunker ]** *

The drive back to the bunker was just as quiet as the drive to Nebraska. Crowley needed no convincing to ride back with you, he didn’t feel comfortable leaving the two of you in the care of just the boys. When you finally got back home, you take Jordan to her room. Crowley had Juliet lay beside her, resting defensively against her side watching the doorway. You took one last glance into her room before walking out into the library.

“How’s she doing?” Sam asks. He sat in front of his laptop at the table. They were supposed to be on the road by now for their hunt; but luckily, they were able to find another hunter to take care of it.

“Better I think.” You answer, “she’s talked a little, but she’s exhausted.”

“Understandable.” Dean adds, “so, next time…”

“’Next time?’” Crowley repeats, standing in the doorway, “no. there won’t be one.”

“I thought we talked about this. We aren’t –” you argue.

“So ‘next time’.” He interrupts, “when it’s the both of you taken by something much worse than those ants, what do you suppose I do? Because I’ve imagined those scenario and all of us do not make it out.”

“She’ll be ready next time.” You say, “even if we’re not hunting, something will always be after her.”

“I hate to agree with him but… she should stay here until she’s ready.” Sam interrupts, “no more hunts until she’s prepped. We’ll teach her everything.” _Sam is agreeing with him?_ “Y/N… she should’ve known that wasn’t a vamp nest. Sure, we have our accidents now and then, but… there were things that were overlooked in those reports.”

“Okay.” You agree, “but she isn’t going to just stay locked here all the time.”

“She’ll go with us on hunts. Learn as she goes.” Dean agrees, “after all, she is a Winchester. She’ll learn quick.”

“Her surname is another discussion.” Crowley argues, “when she is ready, one of you will accompany her and moderate. Send me her locations.”

“Uh –“ Sam shrugs, “yeah, I guess.”

“No. You don’t ‘guess’.” He warns, “you will.”

“I’ll send you everything. Just, come on.” You agree, leading him out of the room before the boys started their teasing, “what’s going on with you?” You close the door to your room, and he paces back and forth.

“You may be accustomed to this constant state of ‘death may be on today’s schedule’; but it’s something I need you to actually think about.” He sighs, sitting on your bed, “these… emotions are overbearing.”

“Hey.” You sit beside him and rest your hand on his leg, “she’s okay. We’re okay.” You say, “is this how it was? When I was gone?”

“Every day.” He responds.

“I’m sorry.” You say, “if you really want her not to hunt. Okay… she won’t.”

“No, I –” he pauses, “you should train her. With the way things are going, she’ll need to be ready to fight.”

“Then that’s what we’ll do.” You agree, “you know, I think your inner ‘dad’ was showing back there.”

“I’m sure your brothers will find something to say about that,” he laughs.

“They never do let anything slide.” You joke. The heavy air was finally lifting and for the first time since this morning, you felt a weight lift off of your shoulders. A mischievous look forms on his face and you can see an idea forming in his mind.

_What?_

“Well, they’ll be talking either way.” He begins, “why don’t we give them something… scandalous.”

_Apart from the whole ‘flinging people against walls thing’, I almost confused you for a human._


End file.
